


Волчьи дети

by CatiZza



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Detective maybe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Politics, Post-Canon, Talking, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Неопубликованная рукопись Варрика Тетраса, сиквел к книге "Всякая фигня: История инквизитора Лавеллана".Два года спустя после событий в Зимнем Дворце, когда Вестник Андрасте потерял руку, а Инквизиция перекочевала под крыло Верховной жрицы Виктории, жизнь продолжается.Тучи на горизонте сгущаются снова: по всему Тедасу пропадают эльфы, по слухам, вставая под знамена Фен'Харела, Ужасного Волка. Инквизитор Лавеллан старается удержать свою разваливающуюся организацию, Дориан Павус ведет отчаянную борьбу с традициями Тевинтерской Империи.А в Киркволле, между тем, продолжает твориться странное.Но любые дороги рано или поздно пересекутся вновь. И потому однажды порог Скайхолда переступает неожиданный гость...Текст является продолжением к тексту "Тот, кто держит небо" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987040/chapters/45085003)Пост-канон относительно событий DLC "Чужак".





	1. Chapter 1

_Любовь подобна тетиве лука. _

_Дурную руку она рассечет, а порвавшись, никогда не станет прежней._

_Добрую руку она защитит от голода, от зверя и от злого сердца._

Долийское присловье

**Предисловие от автора**

История, которую ваш покорный слуга желал бы рассказать, на первый взгляд может показаться такой же невероятной, как история Защитника Киркволла. Упомянутая история наделала немало шума, и каждый нашел в ней что-то, что не отвечало бы его тонкому вкусу: литературные критики сочли сюжет избыточно фантастическим, научные круги – невозможным, историки – оскорбительным, ну а простому народу показалось, что скучные политические вопросы и леденящие душу сражения отвлекают от вечных ценностей вроде любви и дружбы.

Что ж, порой репутация краснобая и плута играет против вашего покорного слуги – хоть он не раз становился свидетелем событий удивительных и захватывающих, искушенная публика принимала его рассказы за изысканную ложь и смелую выдумку.

Однако какой бы невероятной, какой бы странной и пугающей ни казалась эта история, она правдива от первого до последнего слова - в этом ваш покорный слуга может поклясться чем угодно. Не вся она разворачивалась на его глазах, сказать по правде, но там, где бессильны были глаза и уши, на помощь приходили дневники и письма, а также рассказы тех, кто участвовал в этих событиях.

Памятуя о том, какой сухой и скучной называли историю Защитника, ваш покорный слуга постарался уделить побольше внимания чувствам и переживаниям своих героев.

Так эта книга стала историей о любви.

Засим автор откланивается, дабы не утомлять читателя излишним словоблудием, и желает приятного путешествия по страницам книги вместе с героями.

_(подпись в нижней части листа: «Мессир, стопка скопившейся корреспонденции на вашем столе сегодня отдавила мне ногу. Я настоятельно рекомендую просмотреть ее, пока она не стала еще больше. Не забудьте, что завтра прибывают представители торгового дома Хаймпшир. Если надумаете отправиться в Нижний Город, постарайтесь вернуться до рассвета, и, прошу вас, обойдитесь в этот раз без синяков. Младший Хаймпшир – азартный молодой человек, кровь в нем бурлит, и потому он может оскорбиться, узнав, что вы отправились в разбойные кварталы без него. А соглашения с домом Хаймпшир весьма важны для всего Киркволла. Надеюсь на ваше понимание. _

_С уважением, Б. Кавин._

_PS. Сегодня утром прибыл нарочный из Старкхэвена. Утверждает, что у него для вас важное письмо, настаивает на том, чтобы вручить его лично в руки».)_

_(дописано другой рукой, более яркими чернилами: «Скажи Себастьяну, чтобы катился к демонам. И пусть заодно всю корреспонденцию прихватит».)_


	2. Chapter 2

ПРОЛОГ

Зимний Дворец Халамширала, 9:44 Века Дракона.

\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Посверкун. Не скажу, что сам не думал об этом. Но эта услуга обойдется недешево. Даже с учетом моих связей. Особенно – с учетом моих связей.

\- Я понимаю, - пальцы Дориана тряслись, и он сжал их, стараясь скрыть эту позорную слабость. Даже здесь, даже сейчас, когда их никто не мог услышать, гордость, которую тевинтерская аристократия глотала вместо материнского молока с первых дней жизни, говорила громче, чем разум и сердце.

\- Сама Бьянка, конечно, сделает что угодно, стоит мне только попросить. Во-первых, мои друзья – ее друзья, во-вторых, она будет рада очередной непростой инженерной задачке. Но если Гильдия узнает, что она сделала мне одолжение, за мной в лучшем случае пошлют очередных убийц. Не то, чтобы меня это волновало, но так бездарно расходовать хорошо обученных убийц – слишком накладно. Да и потом, - Варрик бросил короткий взгляд на дверь и сильнее понизил голос, - я не хочу, чтобы Лавеллан оказался у них в долгах. У него в ближайшие годы будет хватать проблем.

\- Я понимаю, - повторил Дориан. – Я все понимаю, Варрик. Нет нужды озвучивать очевидные вещи. Если нужно, весь дом Павус станет должником Торговой Гильдии.

\- Не бросайся такими словами, а то я могу воспринять их всерьез, - Варрик усмехнулся, но улыбка вышла невеселой. Он еще раз посмотрел на резную дверь и повернулся к Дориану. – Советую составить официальный запрос, предложить дружбу, пообещать что-нибудь весомое… Что ты можешь им предложить?

\- Что они хотят? – спросил в свою очередь Дориан, и Варрик со стоном закатил глаза.

\- Поверь мне, чтобы перечислить все, что они хотят, понадобится два дня, и то, если без перерыва на сон и обеды. Перефразирую свой вопрос – что ты готов им предложить?

\- Что угодно.

\- Хоть пол-Тевинтера?

\- Если бы я мог отдать им весь Тедас, я бы отдал его, не задумываясь. Но в моем распоряжении только Тевинтер, - Дориан развел руками, и снова стало заметно, как у него дрожат пальцы.

Варрик смерил его долгим взглядом. Смуглый, как большинство тевинтерцев, Дориан, бледнея, становился омерзительного желто-зеленого цвета. В такие моменты он напоминал несвежий труп какого-нибудь вождя, облаченный в богатые одеяния и увешанный блестящими украшениями. Темно-синие тени, залегшие под светлыми глазами, только усиливали сходство.

\- Думаю, во всем Тедасе нужды нет, - Варрик раздумчиво потер подбородок, покрытый золотистой щетиной, - но на пол-Тевинтера они охотно согласятся. Кусок аппетитный, я не думаю, что они откажутся. Главное – не упоминай в письме меня, а уж я позабочусь, чтобы оно попало в нужные руки. Выдохни, - он хлопнул Дориана по руке, - Бьянке такая задачка – на один зуб. Вот увидишь, они с Дагной такого навертят, что про сей артефакт начнут слагать легенды.

\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Дориан. – Это… действительно важно. И для него, и для меня. Он… Он стрелок. И, знаешь, когда он очнулся, я был рядом. Я видел его лицо, когда он понял, что…

\- Говорю же, выдохни, - Варрик сжал его пальцы. – Все будет хорошо. А я, знаешь ли, такими обещаниями не разбрасываюсь.

\- Спасибо, - повторил Дориан и положил ему руку на плечо. – Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, Посверкун. Детали обсудим позже, когда тебя перестанет трясти. – Варрик выпустил его руку и кивнул в сторону двери. – Иди-ка ты отдохни, на тебе лица нет. И передай Арисамону, чтобы не смел раскисать. А я пока черкану пару письмишек нужным людям.

\- Я передам, - Дориан кивнул и, выпустив его плечо, направился к резной двери. Помедлив, он сжал пальцами резную ручку и осторожно открыл дверь.

В спальне было тихо и сумрачно. Из приоткрытого окна струился прохладный воздух. Здесь было почти пусто – большую часть комнаты занимала огромная кровать с балдахином, рядом притулился столик, на котором кувшин с водой притулился рядом с пузырьками, склянками и глиняной миской, а в углу темнел большой сундук. Шкура на полу приглушала шаги, но Дориан все равно старался ступать как можно аккуратнее.

Он подошел к кровати и осторожно пристроился на краешке, глядя на спящего эльфа. На роскошных подушках, под пышным одеялом, он казался еще меньше, еще тоньше. Хитроумный рисунок валласлина выглядел неуместно на кружевах и шелках – эльф-долиец в роскошной кровати смотрелся, как дикий кот, забравшийся в чужой дом и прикорнувший в хозяйском кресле.

Дориан легонько коснулся костяшками пальцев щеки спящего эльфа. Мертвенная бледность ушла с его лица, щеки порозовели, лоб покрылся испариной. Арисамон спал, приоткрыв рот, его лицо было спокойным, спутанные пшеничные локоны рассыпались по подушке.

Когда он пришел в себя первый раз, его лицо было белее шелка простыней, валласлин на щеках и лбу стал болезненно-ярким. Сейчас он снова побледнел, словно отдавая обратно высосанную из кожи кровь.

Правая рука Арисамона лежала поверх одеяла, и Дориан осторожно сжал теплые и влажные пальцы. О том, что осталось от второй руки, он старался не думать, но знал, что вряд ли сумеет забыть то, что случилось тогда на Перекрестке.

Сначала была боль – он бросился следом за Арисамоном, ушедшим сквозь очередное зеркало, и чувствительно ушиб пальцы, с размаху наткнувшись на твердую ледяную поверхность.

Потом был страх – он понял, что проход закрыт, и ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы это было ошибкой, дурным сном, шутками Перекрестка. Он оглянулся на Варрика и Быка, таких же растерянных и испуганных. Они смотрели друг на друга, и каждый надеялся, что остальные сейчас скажут, что ему просто показалось, что он ошибся, что на самом деле все не так.

Затем на смену страху пришла злость от собственного бессилия. Хотелось кричать, выть, крушить все, что попало под руку, расколотить проклятый элувиан, забравший у них Арисамона.

А затем время растянулось, поползло медленно, тяжело, запинаясь на каждом шагу.

Дориан не знал, сколько он прождали – минуту, две, час, два, день, год, - но поверхность зеркала пошла рябью, вспыхнула, и, увидев знакомый силуэт, Дориан бросился вперед.

И Арисамон, бледный, взъерошенный, покрытый кровью, рухнул ему на руки.

Сначала была радость. Арисамон был жив, он продолжал дышать, и даже что-то тихо и неразборчиво говорил.

Потом был страх – Дориан увидел изодранный, обуглившийся обрубок, оставшийся от левой руки.

Затем на смену страху пришла злость. И если бы Дориан мог подумать о чем-то еще, кроме того, что Арисамону больно, Арисамону плохо, Арисамону нужна помощь, он бы бросился сквозь элувиан и нашел бы то – или того, - кто сделал это с ним, и разорвал бы его собственными руками.

\- Он ушел, - тихо прошептал Лавеллан, и Дориан понял, что только что рычал какие-то проклятия, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Он помог мне… и ушел… Все в порядке… Все хорошо…

Больше Дориан ничего не слышал. Он подхватил бесчувственное тело на руки, легкое, тонкое, и бросился вперед, обратно, не задумываясь о том, успевают ли за ним остальные, о том, что под ногами тонкие и скользкие мостки, что элувианы образуют лабиринт и могут привести не туда.

Он бежал, не чувствуя ног, не чувствуя веса, звериным чутьем выбирая нужный переход. И, вывалившись из зеркала в Зимнем Дворце, он рухнул на колени и взвыл, взревел, заскулил, как раненый зверь, забыв человеческий язык. Его поняли. К нему бросились на помощь. Откуда-то взялись целители, охрана, мелькнули светлые волосы Каллена, белые одежды Верховной Жрицы.

А больше Дориан не помнил ничего. Очнулся он уже в кресле, обнаружив, что кругом глубокая ночь, что перед ним – та самая пресловутая кровать из виверна, а Арисамон, живой, родной, любимый, спит крепким, маетным сном среди шелков и кружев.

В руках у Дориана обнаружилась фляжка с чем-то жидким и очень крепким. Он пару мгновений размышлял, откуда она взялась, а затем обнаружил на ней драконий зуб на шнурке и улыбнулся.

Бык позаботился. Видимо, он же и притащил Дориана сюда, пока все остальные были заняты Лавелланом. Надо будет поблагодарить его.

Дориан отхлебнул из фляжки – горло и желудок тут же вспыхнули ледяным пламенем, - и встал с кресла. Затекшая спина заныла, колени затряслись, но на то, чтобы добраться до кровати, сил хватило. Дориан пристроился с краю, осторожно, стараясь не мешать спящему эльфу. Впрочем, даже если бы он развалился в полный рост, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, для Арисамона осталось бы достаточно места.

Больше Дориан не помнил ничего – он уснул, едва его голова коснулась одной из подушек.

Заседание пришлось отложить на несколько дней. Инквизитору требовалось время, чтобы оправиться от раны, официальным лицам – чтобы прийти в себя после потрясения и составить мнение о ситуации, остальным необходимо было навести порядок в Халамширале и проверить все углы и закоулки еще раз.

Для Дориана эти дни слились в одно большое разноцветное пятно. Его не вызывали на поисковые операции и бесконечные разговоры, мотивируя это тем, что Арисамону нужны помощь и охрана, а для этого обязательно нужен маг. Даже если это – некромант из Тевинтера. Впрочем, Дориан был уверен, что соратники специально пустили слух, что Арисамону все еще угрожает опасность – Дориан не задумываясь убил бы любого, кто потребовал бы от него покинуть спальню инквизитора.

Арисамон быстро пришел в себя – рана оказалась не такой уж и страшной, большую часть ужасающего обрубка составляли обугленные лоскуты рукава и сгустки запекшейся крови. Кто бы ни лишил инквизитора руки, он знал, что делает – плоть словно рассекли тонким лезвием, острым и раскаленным, закупорив обрубленные жилы, ровно разрезав кость. Целителям только и оставалось, что зарастить разрез плотью, проверить на яд и скверну и напоить зельями. Но первые дни Арисамону пришлось провести в постели – сказывались потеря крови и сил, вытянутых разросшейся меткой. Дориан не отходил от него ни на шаг, помогая поесть и умыться, сменить простыни, мокрые от пота, причесать пшеничную гриву, лезущую в лицо… Арисамон не сразу привык к отсутствию руки. И далеко не сразу понял, что больше не возьмет в руки лук, кинжалы и отмычки.

Он ничего не сказал. Просто потянулся несуществующей рукой, чтобы поправить одеяло, и осекся на полуслове. Синие глаза погасли, и он непонимающе уставился на уцелевшую руку. А потом поднял взгляд на Дориана и бесцветно улыбнулся.

\- Я привыкну, _emma __lath._ Я привыкну, – повторил он, непонятно кого убеждая.

Дориан поднял его, привлек к себе, укачивая, как ребенка. Арис уткнулся ему лбом в плечо и закрыл глаза.

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, аматус, – проговорил Дориан, прижимаясь щекой к светловолосой макушке. - Я обещаю тебе.

Дориану потребовались ровно сутки на раздумья. А когда план в его голове окончательно созрел, Варрик нарисовался на пороге, словно услышав его мысли. Дело оставалось за малым – сочинить убедительное письмо, заинтересовать и уговорить, обаять и восхитить.

А уж восхищать Дориан умел.

Он еще немного посидел, поглаживая спящего эльфа по растрепанным волосам, рассеянно рассматривая узоры, темнеющие на щеках. Наконец он встал и, стараясь не шуметь, вышел за дверь.

Устроившись за столом, Дориан вытащил пустой лист пергамента, пододвинул поближе чернильницу, щелчком пальцев зажег свечу, и, повертев в руках перо, обмакнул его в чернила.

_«Нижайший поклон почтенному семейству Даври! Дом Павус, широко известный и глубоко уважаемый в высших аристократических кругах Тевинтера, желает заключить сделку, сулящую внушительную выгоду обеим ее сторонам…»_


	3. Chapter 3

ГЛАВА I

Золотая заводь, Минратос. Империя Тевинтер. 9:46 Века Дракона.

Ветер утих, улегся, как будто устал играть шторами и знаменами, устал трепать паруса судов, устал шуршать листьями и танцевать на волнах. Воздух стал густым, тяжелым и сладким. Море замерло, подобралось, как хищник перед броском. Похоже, ночью с моря придет шторм.

Но пока что все было спокойно. Смолк шелест волн, стих вой ветра, и каждый звук в повисшей тишине был слышен издалека. Золотая заводь, аристократические кварталы, к ночи расцвела огоньками, засияла тысячами фонарей. Гладкая поверхность воды отражала дома и шпили, фонари и статуи, и казалось, что посреди залива лежит огромное черное стекло, за которым кипит такая же быстрая, гулкая, яркая жизнь.

Где-то дальше, на выступающей над заливом косе, разноцветным сверкающим цветком сиял Имперский театр. Оттуда доносилась музыка, эхом откликался гул множества голосов. С противоположной стороны залива ему вторили скрипки и флейты, звенели бубны и рокотали барабаны.

В коридорах особняка было пусто и сумрачно, только на лестничных пролетах в резных перилах тускло светились магические фонарики. Большая часть дверей была закрыта, и особняк утопал в тишине, как старик, не имеющий сил участвовать во всеобщем развлечении.

Тихо и темно было и на этаже прислуги. Дориан лично велел всем желающим отправиться на праздник в честь Дня Лета. Отчасти этот жест должен был показать доброе отношение к рабам и слугам, отчасти…

Иногда Дориану казалось, что он выполняет давно даденное обещание, хотя вслух он никогда не произносил его. Но каждый раз, глядя на эльфов-слуг, он вспоминал, как на него смотрели южане, как леденели любимые синие глаза, когда кто-то касался тевинтерского рабства в разговоре, как поджимались губы, когда Дориан отвечал на неудобные вопросы. Арисамона теперь не было с ним рядом, но Дориану не хотелось, чтобы до эльфа долетали некрасивые слухи и чтобы их разговоры через амулет не омрачала ложь и попытки оправдаться.

Поэтому он отпустил прислугу на праздник, не дожидаясь, пока те спросят разрешения. Остались лишь пожилой конюх, сославшийся на то, что лошади боятся фейерверков и шума, и старая эльфийка-кухарка, присматривающая за трехмесячным внуком.

Оно и к лучшему. Чем меньше вокруг будет лишних глаз, тем лучше.

С некоторых пор Дориан ненавидел праздники. Он ненавидел их всеми фибрами души, больше, чем бессмысленные беседы и пустые собрания, лицемерную вежливость и натянутые улыбки. Аристократы устраивали балы и катались на лодках по заливу, пили вино и посещали представления, тайно касаясь рук друг друга, улыбаясь общему секрету. Простолюдины пели песни и плясали вокруг костров, гуляли босиком по пляжу, любуясь на звезды, и любили друг друга на песке, в переулках, в парковых зарослях, пьяные и счастливые.

А тот, с кем Дориан всем сердцем желал бы потанцевать, выпить дорогого вина, побродить по песчаному пляжу, где ледяная морская вода лижет босые ноги, был в сотнях и сотнях лиг от Минратоса. Дориан мог услышать его голос, но разве передал бы амулет холод сырого песка под ступнями, вкус морского ветра, перемешанного с дымом костров и благовоний, парами пунша и духами, разве можно было бы описать словами, как расцветает сияющее разноцветное облако фейерверка над заливом и потом звездами падает в море?

Дориану думалось иногда, что, обменявшись амулетами с Арисамоном, он проклял сам себя, обрек на такие пытки, которые не смог бы придумать ни древний демон, ни безумный фанатик. Слышать голос и представлять, как изгибается на щеках валласлин, когда эльф улыбается, как довольно щурятся подведенные темными линиями бездонно-синие глаза…

Это было невыносимо.

Поэтому Дориан предпочитал проводить праздники в одиночестве, и единственным, кому дозволялось составить ему в такие ночи компанию, было дорогое вино.

Пустой особняк тоже навевал тоску, но тишина и темнота были не так мучительны, как счастливые улыбки и переплетенные пальцы, как танцы и объятия.

Миновав два пустых коридора и три темных лестницы, Дориан добрался до кабинета, привычным жестом толкнул дверь, шагнул через порог…

…и увидел огромное темное пятно на светлом ковре у камина.

Дориану показалось сначала, что это куча темного тряпья. Он подошел ближе, присматриваясь, и наклонился, заметив, как что-то блеснуло.

Он спиной ощутил чужое присутствие и успел развернуться и вскинуть руки, Запястья сжало ледяными тисками, правую руку обожгло болью, а затем Дориана оттолкнули прочь, к стене. Удар спиной выбил из легких воздух. Задыхаясь, Дориан сжал гудящие пальцы, пытаясь вызвать хотя бы небольшой сгусток пламени, отчаянно жалея об оставленном в углу посохе. Он поднял глаза, лихорадочно соображая, хватит ли ему телекинетических способностей, чтобы притянуть посох ближе, и…

\- Аматус?..

\- Я уж подумал - мне тебя вырубить придется, раз ты так отчаянно сопротивляешься, - эльф широко улыбнулся и разжал руки. Дориан потер гудящие запястья, неуверенно глядя в глаза Арисамона, синие даже в полумраке.

\- Это действительно ты? – неуверенно спросил Дориан, и эльф смущенно запустил в растрепанные светлые волосы левую руку. Металл в темноте тускло заблестел, а по хитрой кованой вязи пробежала волна зеленого света.

\- Это действительно ты… - повторил Дориан, теперь не спрашивая, а утверждая.

\- Это я, - Арисамон кивнул и подался вперед, приобнимая его за плечи. – Извини, я не сразу понял, что это ты. Тут прямо перед твоим приходом… заглянул гость, - проговорил он и оглянулся на темное пятно на ковре. Дориан высвободился из его рук и направился к ковру, на ходу щелкнув пальцами. Одновременно вспыхнули все свечи, и кабинет залило теплое и яркое сияние.

Бесформенная куча тряпок, лежащая на ковре, оказалась трупом в потрепанных темных одеждах. Это был мужчина, немолодой и налысо выбритый, с окладистой черной бородой. На поясе у мертвеца висела пара тонких кинжалов, покрытых чеканкой, третий сжимали окоченевшие пальцы, покрытые мелкими татуировками, а во лбу у мертвеца торчал короткий арбалетный болт. Арис наклонился, рывком вытащил болт и, обтерев его об одежду трупа, коснулся едва заметной кнопки на тыльной стороне запястья. Узор на металлической руке снова вспыхнул, и на предплечье с щелчком раскрылся потайной отсек. Арис убрал болт и вернул крышку на место.

Пока он возился с болтом, Дориан вытащил из пальцев кинжал, повертел в руках, рассматривая, и, наконец, поднес его к носу.

\- Вытяжка из желез озерной дымчицы. Создатель, какая пошлость… - вздохнул он. – Когда же они научатся работать аккуратнее? Такое неуважение становится оскорбительным.

\- Это не первый? – Арисамон, возившийся с кинжалами, поднял глаза.

\- Они приходят в среднем раз в два-три месяца, если не считать того покушения в парке. Эти два года выдались довольно насыщенными, - Дориан криво улыбнулся. – С другой стороны, они помогают мне держать себя в хорошей форме. Иначе бы я тут совсем раскис со всеми этими разговорами и возней в архивах.

\- Ты не говорил об этом, - хмуро заявил Арисамон, вставая.

\- Тебе хватало других проблем, - Дориан покачал головой, и, бросив кинжал обратно к трупу, коснулся рукой пшеничных локонов. Арисамон тряхнул головой, как кот, недовольный несвоевременной лаской.

\- Кажется, тебе нужно многое мне рассказать, а? – спросил он.

\- Да и тебе тоже, - улыбнулся Дориан. – Я сейчас позову кого-нибудь, чтобы здесь прибрали, и ты расскажешь мне, каким ветром тебя сюда занесло, идет?

Арисамон смерил его долгим взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, шутит маг или издевается, и, наконец, кивнул.

***

\- Конечно, не так я себе представлял нашу встречу, - вздохнул Дориан, разливая по изящным бокалам вино, и, отставив кувшин, поднял глаза на эльфа. Арисамон, долийский дикарь, забрался в кресло с ногами, - хорошо хоть, сапоги догадался стащить, - и, подперев голову рукой, сверлил Дориана выжидательным взглядом. Забрав один из бокалов, Дориан развалился в кресле поудобнее и пригубил вина.

\- Видишь ли, далеко не все согласны с политикой моей партии, - начал он. – Большая часть ограничивается шушуканьем по углам и плевками в спину, но находятся и те, кто переходит к активным действиям. Консервативно настроенные маги, старшие аристократические дома, не готовые менять что-либо и предпочитающие идти ко дну с гордо поднятой головой, вместо того, чтобы ухватиться за протянутую руку… Некоторые мелкие дома, которым перепадают объедки со столов высшей аристократии, охотно соглашаются поработать убийцами, отравителями и шантажистами, в надежде на милости и награды… Для Тевинтера это все в порядке вещей, аматус. Аристократия везде одинакова.

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто покушения на твою жизнь – это нормально, - фыркнул Арисамон, отхлебывая из бокала.

\- Видишь ли, сердце мое, эти покушения… ммм, как бы тебе сказать… по-своему шуточны. Несерьезны. Формальность, призванная напоминать мне об отношении остальных к моей затее. Если бы они действительно хотели меня убить, я бы уже давно покоился в фамильном склепе. А это… это как записка с угрозами, присланная вместе с корзиной фруктов. Жест вежливости. Поэтому я ничего не говорил тебе. Это мелочи, не стоящие твоего внимания. Ты начнешь волноваться, сердиться, бояться за меня, и можешь наделать глупостей. Сейчас между люцернами и остальной аристократией установился паритет. Они не вставляют нам палки в колеса, мы не мешаем им. Обычно на большие праздники у нас и вовсе устанавливается перемирие, и мы даже встречаемся на балах, но сегодня… - Дориан перевел взгляд на дверь. – Видимо, магистру Антариосу не понравилось, что я в открытую послал запрос в Имперскую библиотеку. Что ж, впредь буду поосторожнее.

\- Дориан, это не нормально, - Арисамон упрямо тряхнул головой, и светлые пряди свесились на лицо. Металлические пальцы, сжимавшие бокал, недовольно полыхнули.

\- Это не нормально, Арис, - согласно кивнул Дориан, отпивая из бокала, - и это одна из причин, почему я хочу осушить это болото. Меня утомила лезущая оттуда нечисть, стоит только задеть камыши. И однажды я осушу его. На это уйдет некоторое время, но однажды я его осушу. Но пока что не произошло ничего, что бы заставило меня просить о помощи.

Арисамон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут в дверь гостевой постучали. Дориан пошевелил пальцами, и двери раскрылись, пропуская плечистого стражника в роскошном доспехе.

\- Мессир Павус, - стражник поклонился. – Мои люди закончили осмотр кабинета и вынесли тело.

\- Благодарю, капитан, - Дориан кивнул и отсалютовал ему бокалом.

\- Мы сможем начать поиски не раньше рассвета, сейчас большая часть городской стражи занята на мероприятиях в честь Дня лета. Но я обещаю, мы займемся этим делом сразу же, как только освободятся первые патрули.

\- Я буду ждать вестей, капитан. Не смею вас больше задерживать.

Стражник поклонился и вышел за дверь. Дориан повел рукой, и дверь за ним закрылись.

\- Конечно же, покушение на меня произошло именно сегодня, - сказал он, рассматривая свое отражение в бокале, - когда на улицах толчея, стража сбивается с ног, следя за порядком, и освободится не раньше утра, когда в особняке кроме меня и пары слуг никого не осталось… Я мог бы назвать капитану Зелларису пару фамилий, но не хочу устраивать бедняге проблемы – расследование, касающееся знатных домов, может стоить ему службы.

\- А я еще думал, что орлейская Игра – это чудовищно странный и бессмысленный способ убить время, - Арисамон вздохнул и покачал головой, убирая пряди за ухо. – Я, наверное, и правда глупый долийский дикарь, но я никогда этого не пойму.

Дориан проследил, как мерцает в теплом сиянии свечей металлическая рука, и отхлебнул еще вина.

\- В чем-то я тебе даже завидую, аматус. Твоя жизнь была… честнее, пожалуй. Можно было плескаться голышом в реке, есть ягоды с куста, смотреть по ночам на звезды и не волноваться о том, что подумает о тебе пожилая, глухая и близорукая матрона, живущая в особняке напротив, глухота и близорукость у которой проходят сразу же, как только твое поведение выходит за рамки правил. А теперь расскажи мне, - Дориан отставил бокал, и, развалившись в кресле, скрестил руки на груди, - как ты оказался у меня в кабинете?

\- На стук никто не отвечал, - пожал плечами эльф, - сначала я подумал, что тебя нет дома. А потом решил, что не помешает проверить, не случилось ли что-нибудь. Да и, честно говоря, я приехал в город три часа назад, мест на постоялом дворе нет из-за праздников, и я подумал, что ты не станешь возражать, если я остановлюсь у тебя. Я решил подождать твоего возвращения, а дождался визита убийцы.

\- Погоди-ка, а как ты попал в дом?

\- С торца у ограды растет удобное дерево, - Арис пожал плечами. – Шемлена не выдержит, конечно, но для эльфа сгодится – главное, знать, как залезать. А с замками, как ты понимаешь, у меня никогда проблем не было…

Дориан смерил его долгим взглядом и расхохотался.

\- Создатель, инквизитор! – простонал он, вытирая слезы. – Ты самое лучшее, что со мной случалось в этой жизни! Ты просто пришел – в столицу, в Золотой квартал, в разгар праздника, на улицы, кишащие стражей, аристократией и всяким сбродом… - он снова захохотал, и жалобно протянул:

\- … перелез по дереву через забор и забрался в особняк! Арис, сердце мое, сокровище, мой синеглазый долийский дикарь, я уже говорил, что обожаю тебя?.. Так плюнуть в правила приличия – это еще умудриться надо было!

\- Я… не знал, где тебя искать, - виновато нахмурился Арисамон.

\- Не оправдывайся, - отмахнулся Дориан, все еще посмеиваясь, - я надеюсь, тебя видели все соседи – это даст им повод для сплетен на полгода вперед! Шучу, - хмыкнул он, заметив, что эльф помрачнел и уже собрался возразить. – Я просто очень соскучился по тебе, аматус. По тебе и по тому безумию, которое ты приносил в мою жизнь.

Арисамон отставил бокал на стол, соскользнул с кресла и устроился на полу, у ног Дориана, опираясь локтями на его колени. Металлические пальцы левой руки тускло засияли.

\- Я тоже по тебе соскучился. Поэтому я и здесь. Нужно было кое-что отвезти одному из наших связных на тевинтерской границе, - сознался он, помолчав. – Я вызвался отвезти пакет лично. Понял, что, если не увижу тебя еще пару месяцев, то однажды сигану со своего балкона. Да, - спохватился он, и вытащил из набедренного кармана сложенное письмо с печатью, - Варрик просил передать это тебе. Я поеду обратно через Киркволл, хочу взглянуть на подаренный дом. Могу заодно отвезти ответ, если пожелаешь.

Дориан надломил печать и, развернув письмо, пробежался глазами по строчкам, написанным уверенным, размашистым почерком. Нахмурившись, он сложил письмо и отложил его на стол.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Арис, поднимая взгляд.

\- Дела, сердце мое. Важные дела. Поэтому в Киркволл мы поедем вместе.


	4. Chapter 4

ГЛАВА II

Киркволл. Вольная Марка. 9:46 Века Дракона.

_Весть подобна птице – она не знает границ и дорог, _

_она летит, куда пожелает, и прервать ее полет может лишь стрела._

_Долийское присловье_

Дождь лил стеной – казалось, что само море встало поперек, вытянулось от земли до неба. Сквозь потоки воды с трудом можно было различить соседнее здание. Изредка где-то наверху раздавался глухой, недовольный рокот, но понять, что это – гром или рев волн взбесившегося моря, - было невозможно.

С улиц исчезли даже стражники – никакому бандиту, шпиону или убийце не пришло бы в голову бродить по залитым улицам.

\- В Тевинтере такую погоду называют «днем раба», - сообщил Дориан, оглядываясь через плечо на водяную завесу. – Считается, что в такую погоду даже самый скверный хозяин не отправит раба куда-нибудь с поручением.

\- В Киркволле говорят, что это Близнецы плачут, - откликнулся Варрик. – Ну, вот эти огромные каменные мужики на входе в залив. Оплакивают всех, кто так или иначе пострадал – в рабстве, в шахтах… А что говорят долийцы, ваше инквизиторство? – обернулся он к Арисамону, устроившемуся на огромной шкуре у камина. Тот стащил сапоги и по-простому вытянул ноги, грея босые ступни.

Дориан, пристроившись на подоконнике, втайне им любовался. Пройдя через все невзгоды, побывав при императорском дворе, пообщавшись с аристократами и служителями церкви, храмовниками и магами, актерами и поэтами, особами королевских кровей и тайными шпионами всех возможных мастей, Арисамон умудрился остаться долийским кочевником. Когда выдавалась возможность, он ходил босиком, баням и купальням предпочитал реку, духам и благовониям – травы и дым костра, а важные документы чаще всего изучал не в кабинете, а под деревом, пристроившись прямо на земле. Когда было нужно, он надевал маску знатока этикета, благовоспитанного горожанина, красноречивого торговца, или даже порой язвительного шантажиста. Но это была маска, и Дориан, хорошо зная Арисамона, практически видел ее края и ленты, завязанные на затылке. А затем маска спадала, и Арисамон снова превращался в очаровательного дикаря, искренне не понимающего, почему беседовать надо обязательно за резным столом, пить каждый напиток из разной посуды, пользоваться тридцатью семью столовыми приборами и улыбаться, когда улыбаться не хочется.

\- У долийцев на любой чих есть длинная и красивая легенда, - эльф обернулся и хмыкнул. – Про то, откуда потекли ручьи, как появилось море, почему горит огонь и зачем льет дождь… Например, про такую погоду, - он кивнул в сторону окна, - рассказывают, что это Андруил попросила небо смыть кровь раненой волчицы. Однажды в лесу к Андруил подбежала молодая волчица, раненая стрелой. В лес пришли охотники, и волчица боялась, что из-за раны не успеет вернуться к логову и увести волчат, а охотники выследят ее по кровавому следу. Андруил вытащила стрелу и залечила рану, а потом попросила Небо послать дождь, чтобы сбить охотников со следа.

Арисамон пошевелил пальцами ног и продолжил:

\- Некоторые говорят, что Забытые боги прознали про просьбу волчицы и тоже попросили Небо о помощи, якобы от имени Андруил. И снова пошел дождь, и он смыл следы ужасного злодеяния, совершенного ими…

\- Вот это уже больше похоже на Киркволл, - довольно крякнул Варрик. – Если раз в неделю не смывать с улицы грязь и кровищу, то ходить можно будет только по паре улиц Верхнего Города, и то кое-где доски класть придется…

\- Да уж, удивительно недружелюбный город, - фыркнул Дориан. – Мы здесь уже третий день, а особняк покидали в общей сложности на полчаса.

\- Может быть, он нас просто стесняется? – улыбнулся Арисамон. – Вот и старается прихорошиться и умыться как следует.

\- Ты плохо знаешь Киркволл, - хохотнул Варрик, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. – Если он и попытается что-то убрать, то это скорее будет похоже на судорожное замывание следов безобразия из-за неожиданно нагрянувших высокопоставленных гостей. Иногда он напоминает мне Хоука, - добавил он, раздумчиво глядя в окно. – Гаррет родился под Амарантайном, но зачали-то его здесь, в Киркволле, и его мать родилась здесь, так что киркволльской крови в его жилах достаточно.

\- Если так, то Киркволл – хороший город, - усмехнулся Арисамон. – Неуклюжий, но милый.

\- И его нельзя не любить, несмотря на скверные манеры, дурацкие шутки и нездоровую тягу к приключениям, - закончил за него Варрик.

Словно подтверждая его слова, за окном снова глухо зарокотало.

Дождь не прекращался уже третий день – он то стихал, то усиливался, то лил так, что от стука капель начинали звонить колокола в порту, то совсем незаметно накрапывал, и стены и крыши начинали влажно блестеть на выглянувшем солнце.

За это время Дориан и Арисамон успели осмотреть имение, подаренное инквизитору Варриком, взглянуть на массивные цепи, перекрывающие порт – ключ от них теперь хранился в имении, в потайном шкафу, в красивом резном чехле с магическим замком-руной, - посетить дворец наместника и немного даже побродить по улицам Верхнего Города, вдыхая сырой воздух, в котором запахи из кондитерских и пекарен причудливо смешивались с морской солью и плавленым железом. Больше они никуда заглянуть не успели, хотя Варрик в красках расписывал портовые кварталы и Нижний Город, рынок и берег за городом, где можно было найти симпатичную ракушку, редкий цветок, искусно отполированный волнами камешек или пару бандитских отрядов.

А затем дождь усилился и с тех пор не смолкал уже добрые сутки. Приходилось коротать время за вином, игрой в карты и рассказыванием баек.

Арисамон не возражал. Обычно в городах, особенно таких тесных и людных, как Киркволл, он чувствовал себя неуютно, но имение ему понравилось. Варрик расстарался для друга, и изнутри роскошный особняк походил больше на огромную лесную хижину. Вместо металла здесь был камень, стены были отделаны деревом, дверные косяки украшены резьбой, шелк и бархат заменяли шерсть и сукно, а вместо роскошных ковров на полах лежали не менее роскошные шкуры. Подходящее жилище для благородного долийского дикаря. Дориан, увидев такой вызов общественным порядкам, пришел в восторг и заявил, что не хватает только долийских оберегов и таблички с надписью на эльфийском над дверью. Арисамон с шутливой серьезностью пообещал подумать над этим.

В хмурую, дождливую погоду здесь было уютно и тепло. Ярко пылал камин, в воздухе мягко пахло смолой и воском. Отблески пламени отражались в хрустальных глазах медвежьей шкуры, резные деревянные фигуры в полумраке казались живыми.

Арис по своему обыкновению пристроился на полу, на шкуре у камина. Варрик занял одно из плетеных кресел, а Дориан облюбовал широкий подоконник. За его спиной шелестел ливень, мелодично постукивая по дорогому стеклу окна.

Часы в резном деревянном корпусе из цельного бревна пробили четыре, хотя из-за сумрака казалось, что за окном глубокий вечер.

\- Часы даны нам для того, чтобы напоминать о скоротечности бренного бытия, - глубокомысленно изрек Варрик и обернулся к подоконнику. – Ваша магистерская светлость, вы не забыли о вопросе, который нам необходимо обсудить? Сегодня с утра мне уже нанесли визит, дабы напомнить о вашем соглашении.

\- Я помню, - кивнул Дориан.

\- О соглашении? – поднял брови Арисамон.

\- А он не сказал? – вскинулся Варрик. – Хорошо, что я написал о вас всего три главы – не придется переписывать из-за отсутствия драматического любовного признания. А такой мог быть роман!

\- Польщен, - кисло ответил Дориан. – Но без увековечивания моей личной жизни в литературе я как-нибудь обойдусь.

\- Вот так всегда, стараешься, стараешься… - Варрик с шутливой укоризной покачал головой и перевел взгляд на Арисамона. – Видите ли, ваше инквизиторство, подарок, сделанный вам два года назад от имени домов Павус и Тетрас, увы, обошелся недешево. Полнофункциональный протез со стрелковым механизмом, потайным отсеком для отмычек и запаса болтов, зачарованный на чувствительность, распознавание хозяина и защиту от демонов, да еще с декоративной резьбой по личной просьбе Посверкунчика – такую игрушку на весь Тедас может сделать только один мастер. Ну, ладно, два – дом Даври не занимается чарами, поэтому мы подключили к работе Дагну. Если бы это зависело только от меня, то я бы подарил тебе не просто руку, но целый комплект – по одной на каждый день недели. Но увы, - Варрик развел руками, - нам с Бьянкой – с прекрасной леди, я имею в виду, - и без того приходится скрывать нашу переписку. А уж тайно сделать уникальный артефакт… У нас был только один путь – официальный запрос от Инквизиции. Но тогда ты бы задолжал Торговой Гильдии столько, что весь твой клан ближайшие десять лет работал бы на гномов. И тогда Дориан пошел на большую жертву…

\- Это не такая уж большая жертва в сложившейся ситуации, - хмыкнули с подоконника.

\- … и он подарил Торговой Гильдии пол-Тевинтера, - закончил Варрик. Арисамон недоуменно встопорщил уши и повернулся к Дориану.

\- Пол-Тевинтера?

\- Его сиятельство наместник как обычно преувеличивает, - хмуро ответил Дориан. – Мое участие в этом деле ограничилось только завлекательными обещаниями.

\- _Пока_ ограничилось, - поправил Варрик с усмешкой, - и в ближайшие дни, я думаю, мы перейдем от слов к делу. Дориан, - пояснил он эльфу, - обещал оказать всю возможную поддержку шпионской сети, которую Торговая Гильдия уже давно развернула бы в Тевинтере, если бы сумела найти покровителя в высших кругах. Он согласился стать этим самым покровителем. Ну а я, - он хлопнул пальцами по волосатой груди, сияющей в широком вороте камзола, - постараюсь перенастроить эту сеть в нашу пользу.

Арисамон умолк и нахмурился.

\- Если тебе так хочется расстаться с жизнью, _emma __lath, _то я лучше сам тебя убью, - тихо проговорил он. – По крайней мере, я буду уверен, что ты умрешь легко, быстро, без пыток и перспективы подселения какого-нибудь демона. Что ты творишь? – спросил он, постепенно повышая голос. – Что ты творишь, виверн тебя задери, ты…

\- Аматус… - Дориан примирительно поднял ладони, и эльф вскочил на ноги, в мгновение ока оказываясь у подоконника.

\- Ничего такого, что бы требовало моей помощи, да? – прорычал Арисамон. – Никаких долгов, да? Подарок от дома Павус?!

\- Аматус…

\- Сначала покушения, затем шпионы, а что потом?! Ты вызовешь древнего магистра поболтать о величии Тевинтера, а я узнаю об этом, когда придет пора вызволять тебя из какого-нибудь подземелья?!

\- Арис, - негромко позвал Варрик. – Это называется любовью. Любовь – одна из форм безумия. Не жди логичных поступков от умалишенного. В оправдание могу сказать, что он хотел, как лучше.

Несколько мгновений эльф сверлил Дориана яростным взглядом, затем фыркнул и отвернулся.

\- Варрик, если я могу взять на себя часть долга перед Торговой Гильдией, то я сделаю это без всяких раздумий. Я не хочу, чтобы у Дориана были проблемы из-за меня.

\- Аматус, - Дориан тронул его за локоть, и Арис отдернул руку, словно обжегшись.

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, _emma __lath_. Когда мы будем одни и я буду не так зол, - проговорил он, не оборачиваясь.

\- Сразу видно, что вы никогда не имели дел с Гильдией, - вздохнул Варрик, - раздаете такие обещания, что, не будь я вашим другом, вы бы до старости у меня в должниках ходили. Ваше счастье, что я вас обоих люблю, балбесов, - хмыкнул он, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее.

Арисамон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент где-то в холле мелодично зазвенел колокольчик.

\- Кого могло принести в такую погоду?.. – раздумчиво спросил Арис и направился к двери. – В такой дождь даже грабители из логова не вылезают.

\- Может быть, это совсем отчаявшиеся грабители, - усмехнулся Варрик, - все-таки дождь третий день идет, а есть-то хочется…

Эльф невесело усмехнулся и скрылся за дверью.

Колокольчик продолжал надрываться, пока он шел через просторный холл, словно неожиданного визитера преследовала стая собак. Наскоро сладив с хитрым замком гномьей работы, Арисамон осторожно открыл входную дверь.

Под проливным дождем стоял человек – высокий, крепкий, закутанный в плотный походный плащ. Капли недовольно стучали по выделанной коже, будто злились, что не выходит забраться внутрь.

\- Здравствуй, Лавеллан, - сказал гость. – Сенешаль Кавин сказал, что Варрик у тебя.

\- Да, он здесь, - Арисамон посторонился, пропуская его. – Заходи скорее.

\- Рад, что застал вас обоих, - проговорил Гаррет Хоук, стаскивая капюшон, и шагнул через порог. – Арис, мне нужна ваша помощь.

***

Фенрис пропадал и раньше. Он мог сорваться на охоту в любое время, стоило долететь слухам или отыскаться нужной информации. Он отлавливал работорговцев, срывал сделки по продаже и останавливал обозы, если, по слухам, в них были рабы, идущие на продажу.

Он торопился – после заключения сделки рабы становились собственностью хозяина, и это значительно усложняло жизнь. Беглый раб становился преступником, его могла остановить не только городская стража, но и любой прохожий, слышавший или видевший о розыске. Свободный же человек оставался свободным, и попросту освобождался из плена или от похитителей. Поэтому Фенрис, не тратя времени, отправлялся на поиски. Порой Хоук составлял ему компанию в вылазках, порой Фенрис уходил один, иногда ему помогали бывшие рабы, освобожденные им из плена. Нескольким из них Хоук дал работу в особняке, некоторыми занимался Варрик – он шутил, что Фенрис обеспечивает Киркволл рабочей силой, как не всякий работорговец. Порой даже лучше – рабский труд держался на страхе, а наемный – на заинтересованности, значительно повышавшей продуктивность.

Иногда Фенрис возвращался через несколько часов, порой его не было несколько дней, и тогда Хоук начинал нервничать и наведывался в Нижний город за новыми слухами, чтобы понять, где искать пропавшего эльфа. Пару раз Фенрис успевал его перехватить на пороге. Иногда он возвращался довольный, взъерошенный, как воробей, часто – перемазанный чужой кровью. А иногда он хмурился и молчал, и мог весь вечер просидеть, глядя в одну точку. Хоук в такие моменты не навязывался с расспросами. Он знал, что значит это молчание. Фенрис не успел. Устаревшая информация, неверная наводка, спугнутая сделка, а несколько раз и вовсе было такое, что рабов убивали, лишь бы только они не достались кому-то другому и не рассказали о своих похитителях. Фенрис искал их потом. Некоторых даже находил. И тем, кого он находил, Хоук в чем-то даже сочувствовал.

За все годы, проведенные в Тевинтере, охраняя жизнь одного из высших аристократов, Фенрис многому научился. Он умел убивать медленно. Красиво. Выпытывая самые потаенные секреты, от мелких шалостей вроде стащенного когда-то в детстве печенья, до паролей и шифров на сундуках с документами. Работорговцы не были для него живыми и разумными существами. Они были бешеными животными, которых нужно было уничтожить, пока они не заразили всю стаю. Они были инструментами, с помощью которых можно было добыть информацию, а если инструмент в процессе ломался – что ж, с некоторыми замками приходится повозиться, но рано или поздно откроется даже самый хитрый из них.

Когда Фенрис пропал снова, Хоук полдня терпеливо ждал. Выучившись грамоте как следует, эльф иногда – когда не забывал об этом, - оставлял ему записки на столе в холле. В этот раз он, видимо, снова резко сорвался проверять слухи или что там еще, не оставив никаких предупреждений.

Когда Фенрис не появился и к вечеру, в душе Гаррета зашевелилась тревога. К утру он и вовсе перестал находить себе место. Фенрис мог вернуться и через день, и через два, и Хоук и раньше волновался за него, но в этот раз его интуиция кричала, срывая голос. Что-то случилось.

В Нижнем городе о провозимых мимо Киркволла рабах не знал никто, в доках тоже было тихо. Городская стража тоже ничем не смогла помочь. Даже высокопоставленные торговцы, которым случилось в те дни принимать у себя Защитника, разводили руками.

Так миновала неделя.

Затем еще одна.

Фенрис не появлялся, и Хоук снова наведался в портовые кварталы.

\- Сударь Хоук! – позвал его нищий Хьюго, сидящий на лестнице у ворот, ведущих на набережную. Гаррет обернулся. Хьюго давно уже облюбовал себе местечко на самой оживленной дороге и охотно продавал информацию всем, кто не скупился на медяки. За последнюю неделю Гаррет виделся с Хьюго чаще, чем с прислугой в собственном особняке.

\- Сударь Хоук, вы изволили интересоваться поставками рабов! – нищий заговорщически подмигнул, и Гаррет понятливо полез в кошелек. Он достал оттуда серебряную монетку, и протянул нищему. Хьюго ухватил монетку, но Гаррет не торопился разжимать пальцы.

\- Рабов мимо города уже давненько не провозили, - проговорил нищий, тоже не выпуская монетку, - но в портовую таверну, ту, в самых доках, что подешевле, сегодня в полдень пришел молодой парень. Я его раньше тут не видел. Злой, как демон, почти без денег. Жаловался, что его хозяина обманул поставщик, ценный товар пропал по дороге из Гаймарта. Хозяин рвет и мечет, и срывается на всех, кто под руку попадается. Парень должен был встречать груз в доках, но туда груз не доехал. Из таверны он не выходил, видно, будет ждать, пока хозяин поостынет. Побеседуйте с ним, сударь. Может быть, груз именно тот, которым вы интересовались.

Хоук благодарно кивнул и разжал пальцы. Нищий спрятал монетку в карман и снова принял печальную позу и заныл тонким голосом о болезнях и невзгодах.

Таверну Хоук отыскал быстро – доводилось бывать по долгу службы. Здешний хозяин его знал, за монетку мог сообщить пару полезных слухов, несмотря на то, что однажды Хоуку довелось вытрясать из него информацию о контрабанде лириума практически силой. Впрочем, Хоук потом честно оплатил сломанную столешницу и даже выгнал однажды нагрянувших пиратов. Поэтому с хозяином они скорее ладили, чем нет.

Оказавшись в таверне, Хоук подошел к стойке и тихо спросил хозяина о «молодом парне из новеньких». Он незаметно положил на стойку пару серебряков, хозяин таким же незаметным жестом накрыл их кружкой и указал глазами куда-то в угол.

Паренек, сидевший там, был смуглым, черноволосым и очень раздраженным. Он сидел с кружкой самого дешевого пива и сверлил столешницу таким взглядом, что, будь он магом, та бы уже обуглилась и задымилась.

Заказав пару кружек лучшей выпивки, Хоук подсел к пареньку, назвался торговцем, заключившим удачную сделку, и деликатно расспросил о проблемах. Паренек, которого, как выяснилось, звали Марком, после второй кружки подобрел, расслабился и охотно поделился своей бедой.

Хьюго оказался прав. Хозяин Марка ждал партию живого товара, но тот сгинул где-то на тракте.

\- Не знаю, - в ответ на вопрос покачал головой Марк, отхлебывая пива, - он просто сгинул, понимаешь? Просто сгинул. Растворился. Исчез. Испарился. Сгорел. Улетел. Не знаю, тьма его раздери! Хозяин мне тоже не верит, говорит, что двадцать живых людей пропасть не могли. А я почем знаю, куда они делись? Из Гаймарта вышли, Лоушетт и Каэр-Гилмор прошли, а до Виндмолла не дошли. Тел нет, повозок нет, следов нет, товара нет, сударь Бреддер полыхает огнем, что твой дракон, а я-то что сделаю?

\- Значит, это был Гаймартский тракт? – уточнил Хоук, подливая ему пива.

\- Недалеко от Бейтготтской низины, - кивнул Марк. - Там еще руины крепости на холме торчат.

\- Руины?

\- Да там от них одно название осталось – две стены и кусок башни. Очень старые. Но мы с ребятами всю низину вдоль и поперек облазили, ни следа, ни шерстинки. Двадцать человек было, из них половина – охрана, и как корова языком слизнула. Я уж на дракона грешить начал, но местные говорят – они драконов тут уже два века не видели…

Они еще поговорили, а затем Хоук оставил Марку пару монеток – «на случай, если твой хозяин не остынет до вечера», - и, попрощавшись, ушел.

Он выехал из города сразу же и поднял коня в галоп, едва миновав ворота. Нужное место отыскалось довольно быстро – одинокий обломок стены показался на горизонте спустя пару минут после того, как Хоук проехал Виндмолл. Кусок каменной стены торчал на заросшем травой холме, видимо, когда-то бывшем насыпью над берегом реки. Несколько десятилетий назад Бейтготт пересох, и теперь только тонкий ручей в широком и длинном овраге напоминал о том, что когда-то здесь была река.

Хоук внимательно осмотрел указанное место, прошелся взад-вперед по дороге, поднялся на холм, побродил среди обломков стен и спустился в овраг, внимательно всматриваясь в сухой речной песок. Следов нигде не было. Привычно оглядевшись по сторонам, Хоук опустился на колено и, вытащив из-за пояса изящный посеребренный нож, полоснул по ладони и перевернул ее, чувствуя, как по пальцам ползут тяжелые капли. Он сжал кулак, размазывая кровь по ладони, и, пробормотав заклинание, опустил руку на холодный песок…

\- …И ничего? – спросил Варрик, когда Хоук умолк.

\- И ничего, - хмуро ответил тот. – Поисковое заклинание уловило присутствие Фенриса в этом районе, но след был слабый – либо оно поймало отголосок нашей поездки в Каэр-Гилмор за месяц до этого, либо он был там, но кто-то подчистил за ним следы с помощью магии. А заодно и за целым отрядом. Он там проезжал – я спрашивал в деревнях дальше по пути, этот Марк не соврал - рабов везли по Гаймартскому тракту. Значит, либо их всех увел маг, либо… - Хоук покачал головой и поднял глаза на Дориана. – Сударь Павус, я понимаю, что мысль дурацкая, но, может быть, Фенрис появлялся в Тевинтере? Я готов поверить в любую версию. Его могли похитить, он мог отправиться из Гаймарта в доки и оттуда на корабле в Тевинтер… Он давно уже собирался, но я не думал, что он решится на такое в одиночку…

\- Сожалею, Гаррет, - Дориан покачал головой. – Я ничего не знаю об этом. Если бы среди тевинтерской знати начались убийства, я бы об этом услышал, особенно если бы среди них затесались мои враги. Меня бы сразу же спросили, что происходит, потому что нейтралитет между нами слишком хрупок и разорвется от малейшей капли крови.

\- А те покушения? – вскинулся Арисамон.

\- Фенрис не стал бы убивать меня, - Дориан качнул головой. – По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

\- Он бы не стал, - подтвердил Хоук. – От вашего знакомства в Скайхолде у него остались довольно теплые впечатления, к тому же, он знает о ваших отношениях с инквизитором Лавелланом. А Лавеллана он считает своим другом. Да и потом, вы оба – друзья Варрика. А уж с Варриком у Фенриса и подавно отношения настолько теплые, что…

\- Как все сложно, - Арисамон помотал головой, провел по лицу ладонями и потер уши, как умывающийся зверек. Дориана всегда веселила эта его манера. Он понятия не имел, как эльфы ощущают эти свои длинные уши, но от Арисамона слышал, что их растирание помогает успокоиться и прояснить мысли. – У Дориана полно врагов. О Данариусе многие знали, его смерть бесследно пройти не могла, а уж исчезновение такого уникального раба, как Фенрис, точно бы заметили. Если его сумел найти Данариус, почему бы кому-то другому не суметь сделать то же самое? Тевинтерским магистрам хватило бы ума отыскать Фенриса и использовать, как оружие против Дориана. А подчинить его магией теперь, когда он лишился своего лириума…

\- Складно, - кивнул Варрик из своего кресла. – И даже вполне вероятно. Всегда удивлялся вашим талантам находить поистине выдающихся врагов, тем более, что этим талантом обладаете все трое. Но сейчас этот талант играет против вас.

От этих слов Дориану почему-то показалось на миг, что он все понял. Схема промелькнула перед глазами, ассоциации зацепились за ассоциации, и что-то такое всплыло в памяти, очень похожее… Но как только Дориан задумался о нем и попытался сформулировать, оно ускользнуло, как прозрачный хрустальный шарик, упавший в мутную воду.

\- Слишком много вариантов, - хмуро проговорил Хоук. – И я понятия не имею, за какую из нитей тянуть.

\- Хочешь распутать паутину – зови паука, - откликнулся Арисамон. – Я напишу Лелиане, чтобы она подключила своих агентов и проверила все варианты. Она по-прежнему бывает в Скайхолде, раз уж мы числимся теперь ее гвардией. Мы можем отправиться туда вместе, и там…

Из холла снова донесся мелодичный перезвон.

\- Вы кого-то ждете? – Хоук обернулся.

\- Нет, - эльф покачал головой и невесело хмыкнул. – Так что, видимо, на этот раз это точно будут грабители…

Он поднялся на ноги и вышел в холл. Снаружи шелестел дождь, негромко, как будто сонно, рокотал гром. В колокольчик позвонили еще раз. Арис открыл дверь, и, никого не увидев, опустил глаза.

\- Добрый вечер, ваша милость! – широко улыбнулась Нитка Хардинг и поглубже натянула капюшон. – Ну и погодка здесь, в этом Киркволле! Хорошо, что я нашла ваш особняк достаточно быстро. – Она прошла внутрь и, пошарив под плащом, извлекла бережно завернутый в тряпицу конверт, запечатанный личной печаткой Жозефины.

\- Посол Монтилье просит вас как можно скорее вернуться в Скайхолд.


	5. Chapter 5

ГЛАВА III

Крепость Скайхолд. Морозные Горы. 9:46 Века Дракона.

_Зови другом не того, кто улыбается тебе в глаза._

_Зови другом того, кто улыбается тебе в спину._

_Долийское присловье_

Где-то впереди раздалось пение боевых рожков. Скалы откликнулись эхом, подхватили песню, а ветер разнес ее дальше. Лошади навострили уши, но продолжили перебирать ногами – тропа здесь была совсем узкой, и ступать приходилось осторожно.

Рожки запели снова, и, когда тропа повернула, внизу показался мост, вытянувшийся между скалами. По мосту шел отряд солдат Инквизиции, два десятка пеших и четверо конных, следом за ними ползли две телеги.

Узкая тропа наконец-то расширилась, и Арисамон, ехавший первым, придержал гнедого.

\- Они идут в низину по основному тракту, - сообщил он, прикрываясь рукой от солнца. – Похоже, Каллен снова погнал новичков на полевые тренировки. Отряд маленький, но с телегами. Значит, основная часть войска пойдет позже, ближе к полудню. Похоже, Каллен все еще в крепости.

\- Это радует, - ответил Хоук, ехавший следом. – Помощь командора будет кстати.

Дориан промолчал. Он ехал последним и за прошедшие сорок минут видел перед собой только спину Защитника Киркволла, взъерошенные черные волосы и рукоять магического клинка, торчавшего в ножнах.

Арисамон и Гаррет изредка перебрасывались шуточками, но Дориан в их разговоре вмешиваться не спешил. Они с Лавелланом почти не разговаривали с самого Киркволла, обмениваясь только дежурными репликами вроде «передай флягу», «впереди река» или «вон там деревня, можно будет пообедать в харчевне».

Дориан ловил себя на странной мысли. Скайхолд частенько снился ему в последние два года, словно оставленный дом, куда невыносимо тянет вернуться отовсюду, будь то гнилое болото или роскошный дворец. А сейчас Скайхолд стал ему чужим. Арисамона там ждали. Гаррету будут рады. А Дориан? Кому нужен заносчивый тевинтерский магистр, смеющий любить свою родину? Раньше Арисамон сглаживал острые углы по возможности, и мало-помалу с присутствием Дориана смирились, а потом у него даже появились приятели. А теперь…

Теперь Дориан ни в чем не был уверен.

Арисамон ничего не сказал, когда Дориан объявил, что едет в Скайхолд с ними. Арисамон молча пожал плечами, когда Дориан сказал, что ему пригодится помощь Лелианы, раз та сейчас в Скайхолде, и, если госпожа Верховная жрица отправит шпионов в Тевинтер на поиски Фенриса, он попросит их передать кое-кому конвертик-другой.

Арисамон не соглашался. Но и не возражал.

\- Перебесится, - шепнул Варрик Дориану, когда провожал их из Киркволла. – Эльфы – они очень эмоциональные и очень преданные. Как собаки, - добавил он, убедившись, что инквизитор их не слышит. – Если кто-то замахнется на их хозяина, они еще долго будут рычать на все, что шевелится.

Дориан не нашелся, что ответить. «Мы поговорим, когда я буду не так зол», сказал Арисамон. Видимо, он все еще злился.

Хоук деликатно не вмешивался, всю дорогу общался на равных с обоими спутниками, а в ответ на вопрос Дориана пошутил, что доводилось путешествовать и в более суровой компании.

Тропа пошла под уклон, влилась в широкую дорогу, как горный ручей в реку, и вскоре путники достигли каменного моста, ведущего прямиком к крепости. Проезжая через ворота, Дориан заметил, что стражники, привычно стукнувшие себя кулаком в грудь при виде Арисамона, приветливо кивнули и Дориану тоже. Не забыли еще.

\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы для вас подготовили комнаты, - заявил Арисамон, слезая с лошади, - но сначала – в таверну. Я голодный, как стая волков, но, если я поднимусь в крепость, на меня тут же набросится толпа просителей. 

\- Как это знакомо, - вздохнул Гаррет.

Дориан молча слез на землю и отдал поводья подбежавшему мальчишке-конюшему. Мальчик был ему незнаком – видимо, новенький.

Арис приветливо кивнул ему в ответ на вежливый поклон, и перевел взгляд на спутников.

\- Идем обедать? Гаррет?

\- Всенепременно.

\- Дориан?

\- Я не голоден, - маг покачал головой. – Предпочту размять ноги, если не возражаешь. Погуляю по крепости – я давненько здесь не был. Засвидетельствую свое почтение командору, если он у себя.

\- Как знаешь, - Арисамон повел плечом, и, развернувшись, направился к «Приюту Вестника». Хоук сочувственно покосился на Дориана и, помедлив, зашагал следом.

Дориан проводил их взглядом и, оглядевшись по сторонам, наобум побрел в сторону конюшен.

За два года Скайхолд похорошел, как хорошеет юнец, становясь умелым солдатом. Вместо торговых лотков, ютящихся между строительного мусора, появилась ярмарочная площадка, конюшни отремонтировали и покрасили, сорняки и торчащие из стен кусты уступили место цветам и деревцам, на орлейский манер растущим в кадках. Крепостную стену отстроили, факелы на палках сменились коваными бронзовыми светильниками гномьей работы.

Дориан зашел в конюшни, прошелся вдоль денников, рассматривая лошадей.

\- Мессир Павус! – в одном из углов обнаружился старый Деннет. – Рад встрече! Заехали нас проведать, или по делу?

\- И то, и то, - уклончиво ответил Дориан. – Я смотрю, вы здесь уже как следует обжились?

\- Есть такое, - важно согласился объездчик. – Лорд инквизитор трудится над крепостью, как пчела над ульем, ни одного уголка не пропускает. Говорит, Скайхолд – наш дом.

Дориан отрешенно кивнул.

Скайхолд был домом Арисамона. И Дориан невольно задумался – уместно ли ревновать эльфа… к крепости?

***

\- Никак не могу к этому привыкнуть, - проговорил Лавеллан, ковыряя ложкой кашу в миске. Хоук уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но эльф обвел ложкой таверну и продолжил:

\- Я до сих пор ищу глазами Быка и не всегда вспоминаю, куда подевался Крэм. Он обычно вот там сидел, в углу. А вон там, на втором этаже, во флигеле жила Сэра. Там до сих пор царит бардак – она иногда заезжает в крепость, и я держу комнату для нее. Но знаешь, это… странно. Приходить туда, где раньше тебя ждали, и видеть, что никого из них нет… Иногда мне кажется, что я что-то сделал не так, - эльф вздохнул и зачерпнул ложкой кашу, отправляя ее в рот.

\- Наоборот, - ответил Хоук. – Ты все сделал правильно. Всех спас, все исправил, и в тебе пропала нужда. Если бы что-то было не так, они бы до сих пор были рядом, помогая тебе. А сейчас тебе не нужна помощь.

\- Наверное, я просто слишком привык к жизни в клане. Все время хочется взять всех близких, собрать в круг у костра и никуда не отпускать.

\- А еще лучше – погрузить на аравель и увезти куда-нибудь подальше от этого бедлама?

\- Именно так, - Арисамон улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла невеселой. – До сих пор ловлю себя на том, что возвращаюсь в Скайхолд с мыслями «Варрику эта история понравится». А потом вспоминаю, что придется записывать ее, потому что пересказать за кружкой пива не получится. Гаррет, - он поднял глаза, глядя на Защитника в упор, – как ты привык к этому?

\- Я не привык, - ответил Хоук. – Поэтому научился ценить каждую минуту, которую провожу с друзьями. Арис, - проговорил он, понижая голос, – вы не виделись столько месяцев, и не разговаривали всю дорогу. Может быть, помиритесь наконец?

\- Я… - Лавеллан нахмурился и отвернулся к окну, глядя на крепость, словно пытаясь отыскать глазами Дориана. – Я не знаю, как с ним быть. Я не знаю, что я делаю не так. Он не доверяет даже мне. Он не доверял даже собственному отцу, но тот дал повод. А я не давал. Я не предавал его, не оскорблял, я помогал ему, но он все равно не верит мне.

Гаррет усмехнулся.

\- Фенрис не верит мне до сих пор. Я не давал ему поводов не доверять. Не предавал. Помогал. И он все равно не научился верить мне до конца. Я тоже долго не знал, как с ним быть. И начал просто _быть_ с ним. Иногда это – лучшее, что можно сделать.

Арис раздраженно потер уши ладонями и принялся за кашу.

\- Да. Наверное. Нет. Не знаю. Посмотрим. Я попробую. А сейчас мы будем есть, потому что меня дожидаются некие гости, о которых писала Жозефина, а тебе, – он указал ложкой на Хоука, – нужно поговорить с Лелианой. Ешь.

Хоук хмыкнул и послушно взял в руки ложку.

***

Просители и гости дожидались инквизитора еще на лестнице. Арисамон, не останавливаясь, шел вперед, как кунарийский дредноут, вежливо уходил от разговоров, почтительно отвечал на приветствия, улыбался и заверял каждого, что «уделит минуту сразу же, как только переговорит с послом Монтилье о делах, не терпящих отлагательств», уворачивался от пальцев, норовящих коснуться локтя. Хоук держался за спиной эльфа, радуясь, что в толпе нет знакомых лиц.

Они миновали лестницу, и Арисамон тихо выдохнул.

\- В общей сложности меня не было пару месяцев, - негромко сообщил он и кому-то приветственно кивнул. Гаррет обернулся, заметив у камина пару орлейских дворян в золоченых масках. Тот, что был постарше, сдержанно кивнул в ответ, а молодой паренек, совсем мальчишка, помахал рукой.

\- Что будет, если ты пропадешь, скажем, на полгода? – со смешком спросил Гаррет.

\- Я стараюсь об этом не думать, - кисло откликнулся эльф.

Они наконец-то добрались до дверей, ведущих в административное крыло. Арис привычным жестом распахнул двери и вышел в проходной кабинет, где в уголке ютился резной столик-бюро, за которым обычно работала Жозефина. Хоук сначала заметил поблескивающий золотой шелк, а затем – хорошенькое смуглое личико. И только потом обратил внимание на посетителя, сидящего в резном кресле напротив Жозефины. Со спины тот показался ему знакомым – легкий кожаный доспех добавлял худощавой фигуре объема и внушительности, а льняные волосы были завязаны в высокий хвост, обнажая длинные уши.

Посетитель обернулся и, расплывшись в улыбке, широкой, удивительно солнечной и сладкой, как орлейская ваниль, вскочил с кресла и отвесил глубокий, почти театрально-почтительный поклон. 

\- Лорд-инквизитор Лавеллан, я полагаю? Очень, очень рад встрече с храбрым героем, известным драконоборцем, умелым политиком и прирожденным миротворцем, воспеваемым менестрелями по обе стороны Морозных Гор! Ваша слава сияет так ярко, что ее лучи осветили даже нашу далекую Антиву. Не будет ли нескромным с моей стороны, если я замечу, что вы столь же прекрасны, как и рассказы о ваших подвигах? Уверен, что драконы сдавались сами, ослепнув от вашей красоты….

Арисамон, несколько обалдевший от такого обилия комплиментов, медленно кивнул и сбивчиво поздоровался. Хоук покосился на Жозефину – посол Монтилье с невинным видом устроилась за столом поудобнее, подперев подбородок кулачком, и явно наслаждалась зрелищем.

Велеречивый визитер в этот момент разогнулся, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь. Хоук заметил на смуглой щеке несколько острых темных линий.

И тут он вспомнил.

Он даже уже открыл рот, чтобы назвать вертящееся на языке имя, как эльф опередил его.

\- Зевран Араннай, к вашим услугам, лорд-инквизитор. Антиванский Ворон, которому посчастливилось сопровождать в его странствиях Серого Стража, ныне – скромный слуга прекрасной миледи Жозефины, охраняющий покой владельцев лавок и капитанов кораблей, принадлежащих дому Монтилье. – Зевран снова поклонился, уже не так глубоко, и повернулся к Хоуку:

\- Сударь Хоук, великолепный защитник Киркволла! Безумно рад снова встретится с вами! Поистине, сегодня восхитительный день! Мне довелось воочию лицезреть двух прославленных героев, к тому же, весьма привлекательных мужчин. Однако не буду утомлять вас долгими вступлениями, вы и так оказали мне большую честь, согласившись уделить ваше драгоценное внимание моей скромной персоне. Перейдем к делу, друзья мои.

\- Садись, Арисамон, - Жозефина приглашающе махнула рукой в сторону резного диванчика у окна. – Гаррет, прошу вас.

\- Спасибо, - инквизитор кивнул, и, пока они шли через кабинет, тихонько спросил:

\- Ты с ним знаком?

\- Встречались однажды, - так же тихо ответил Хоук.

\- А он… всегда так много говорит?

Хоук хмыкнул. Зевран, если и услышал их разговор, ничего не сказал и только еще шире улыбнулся.

\- Некогда сударь Хоук проявил себя честным и порядочным человеком, - сообщил он. – Он избавил меня от навязчивого преследователя, страстно желающего меня убить. Потому, если сударь Хоук соблаговолит к нам присоединиться в нашем маленьком деле, я буду безмерно счастлив. Не принижая, конечно же, ваших выдающихся достоинств, милорд Лавеллан.

\- Жозефина, - Арисамон хмуро повернулся к девушке, явно отчаявшись добиться от Зеврана хоть сколько-нибудь внятных объяснений. – Что происходит? Я не припоминаю у тебя подобных… друзей, - он смерил Зеврана долгим взглядом. Антиванец невинно похлопал ресницами.

\- Зевран Араннай – мой деловой партнер уже два с половиной года, - ответила девушка. – Он присоединился ко мне вскоре после того, как я заключила сделку с Домом Отдохновения об охране ценных грузов. Зевран настаивал, что их услуги не идут ни в какое сравнение с его собственными, а он сам не отказался бы от разъездной работы. Все два года мы вполне успешно сотрудничали. А теперь у него возникли, как он утверждает, большие неприятности, и, памятуя о моих связях в Инквизиции, хотел бы попросить помощи с их решением.

\- А почему именно мы?

\- Видите ли… - ответил за Жозефину Зевран. - Так вышло, что у меня есть основания полагать, что это дело касается вас лично, милорд Лавеллан.

\- Не припомню, чтобы у меня были проблемы с Антиванскими Воронами, - качнул головой Арисамон. – Если только вас не наняли меня убить. Но в таком случае у меня для вас плохие новости…

\- Ну что вы, что вы, милорд инквизитор! – воскликнул Зевран и для пущей убедительности помахал руками. – Упаси меня Создатель от заказов на убийство великих героев! Я однажды взял один такой заказ, - доверительно проговорил он. – Когда у вас будет больше свободного времени, я расскажу вам, чем это закончилось. А сейчас… если позволите, я перейду к делу, - добавил он, мигом растеряв всю театральную веселость и напускное дружелюбие. – Скажу сразу – я не надеялся увидеть здесь Защитника Киркволла. Но его присутствие здесь только лишний раз доказывает, что все еще хуже, чем я думал.

Зевран перевел глаза на Хоука и тот вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Скажите мне, дражайший Гаррет Хоук, как давно вы последний раз видели своего друга-эльфа?

\- Фенриса? Он… Он пропал около месяца назад, - медленно ответил Хоук. – Вы видели его?

\- Сам не видел. – Зевран покачал головой. - Но слышал кое-кто, что может вас заинтересовать. Видите ли, о похождениях вашего друга, объявившего вендетту тевинтерским работорговцам, Антиванские Вороны наслышаны. Он пару раз перешел нам дорожку, уничтожив нескольких наших заказчиков и заказываемых. Так как в контрактах прописано, что мы не несем ответственности за действия третьих лиц и обстоятельства непреодолимой силы, мы не возвращаем аванс в случае гибели нашей цели от рук пиратов, грабителей, пьяных, а также в случае утопления, смерти при пожаре, кораблекрушении, урагане и в результате несчастных случаев. Фенрис нам не мешал. Создавал определенные помехи, но не мешал. Тем более, что никто из клиентов не знал его лично, свидетелей он, умничка, не оставляет. Взять заказ на «кого-то, кто перехватил партию рабов» - не в наших правилах, нам нужно конкретное имя или другие данные, позволяющие опознать нужного человека. Мы, скажем так, присматривали за ним, но не переходили без нужды к активным действиям. В конце концов, у каждого свое хобби – кто-то коллекционирует гномские побрякушки, кто-то разучивает экзотические танцы, а кто-то убивает работорговцев, - Зевран пожал плечами. – Но последний случай, скажем так, заставил меня задуматься. Вы слышали о партии рабов из Гаймарта?

\- Я говорил с помощником покупателя, - ответил Хоук.

\- Стало быть, вам известно, что рабы пропали по дороге?

\- Да. Я осматривал место предполагаемого исчезновения, но ничего не обнаружил.

\- Вы знаете, кого везли в Гаймарт, мой любезный друг?

\- Нет. По документам они назывались просто «живым товаром», в разговорах их упоминали как «рабов».

\- Это была партия эльфов, - сообщил Зевран, помолчав. – Долийский клан, захваченный на границе с Неваррой.

\- Они отлавливают долийцев? – вздрогнул Арисамон. – Но…

\- Исчезновение рабов-эльфов по всему Тедасу не в лучшую сторону сказалось на экономике и всех социальных сферах, - ответил Зевран, - и, пока одни гадают, чем вызван этот массовый побег и каким образом он был осуществлен, а другие ищут адекватную замену дешевой рабочей силе, спрос на эльфов на невольничьем рынке взлетел до небес. Любой эльф продается в пять, в восемь раз дороже, чем рабы других рас. Ловить и продавать эльфов стало чудовищно выгодно. Хватают всех – странствующих долийцев, вольных граждан, даже обеспеченных, наемников… Да что там наемников, у пары наших Воронов неожиданно возникли проблемы с городской стражей, попытавшейся одновременно нагреть руки на продаже эльфов и решить проблему с убийцами… Дилетанты, - Зевран фыркнул. – Так вот, возвращаясь к гаймартским рабам... Мы узнали, что это была партия эльфов. Так как Гаймарт располагался недалеко от Киркволла, мы не исключали, что Фенрис может ими заинтересоваться. Я наводил справки, пользуясь старыми связями. Эльфы пропали по дороге. Фенрис тоже пропал, примерно в это же время. Он такой же эльф. И я не исключаю, что все они пропали одновременно и сейчас находятся в одном и том же месте.

\- Осталось выяснить, что это за место, - мрачно проговорил Хоук.

\- Вот тут мы и переходим к тому вопросу, ради которого я приехал в Скайхолд, мой драгоценный Защитник, - Зевран снова обворожительно улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на Арисамона. – Скажите мне, моя ясноглазая гроза демонов и драконов, вы никогда не пытались узнать, куда так резко пропали ваши городские сородичи? Может быть, вы и сами испытывали тягу все бросить и уйти в леса?

\- Тягу все бросить я испытываю с тех самых пор, как на Конклаве произошел взрыв, сударь Араннай, - кисло ответил эльф. – Но успешно с ней борюсь, как видите. Об исчезновении эльфов мне, увы, ничего не известно. Это стало для меня такой же неожиданностью, как и для всех остальных. Мы пытались выследить ушедших эльфов, в том числе и членов Инквизиции – нас покинули многие полезные сотрудники, - но никакой внятной картины мы пока что не получили. Следы любого эльфа рано или поздно обрываются, словно они растворяются в пустоте, и…

\- _Фен’айрелас_. – неожиданно глухо проговорил Зевран. Светло-карие глаза остекленели, взгляд устремился куда-то в пространство. – _Фен'айрелас. Так они называют это место. В своих мечтах он звал его Свободным городом. Но они прозвали его по-другому. Он хотел, чтобы они назвали себя свободными. Но они называют себя Фен’лен._

\- Дети Волка, - перевел Арисамон, и Зевран отрешенно кивнул.

\- Знаете, он ведь и ко мне приходил, - он поднял глаза, в упор глядя на инквизитора. – Он приходил ко мне во сне, показывал картины из моего детства, показывал, кем я стал и кем мог бы стать, показывал все, через что мне довелось пройти. Звал присоединиться. Обещал, что моя жизнь станет другой. Обещал, что Тедас снова будет принадлежать эльфам. Я даже сорвался однажды поутру в путь. Очнулся к вечеру в каком-то постоялом дворе и решил, что никуда не пойду. Напился до зеленых гномов и спал всю ночь без снов. Он, кажется, понял. И долго не приходил. Но у меня иногда ощущение, что он смотрит мне в спину. Уже не первую ночь я провожу в объятиях настойки из железнолиста. Дивное средство от любых кошмаров, рекомендую.

\- «Он»? – переспросил Хоук.

\- Солас, - одними губами произнес Арисамон, и, повернувшись, тихо добавил:

\- Я говорил тебе тогда, что Солас – сомниари. Значит, он и остальных звал так же…?

\- Осталось только понять, куда, - Хоук раздумчиво нахмурился.

\- Насчет этого у меня есть некоторые предположения, - сообщил Зевран. – Эти сны… Они были чем-то вроде Зова для Серых Стражей. Любезный Гаррет, ваш брат – Серый Страж, и вы не хуже меня знаете, как это работает, верно? Я определил вектор, по которому меня столь неудержимо тянуло, и, пока вы с лордом инквизитором добирались из Киркволла, я потолковал об этом с Лелианой. У нас с ней довольно длинная общая история, знаете? Так вот, она просмотрела отчеты своих людей о поисках беглых эльфов, направила кое-кого в нужные места, и нам удалось сократить область предполагаемых поисков.

\- Это очень полезная информация, сударь Араннай, - ответил Арисамон. – Что вы хотите от нас за помощь?

\- За помощь? – переспросил Зевран, всплеснув руками. – Создатель вас храни, лорд инквизитор, мы еще даже не приступили к обсуждению нашей сделки!

\- Разве вы не… - Арисамон вопросительно нахмурился.

\- Видите ли, мой синеглазый герой, я безумно, вот просто безумно не люблю, когда кто-то начинает угрожать миру, в котором я живу. Я, знаете, люблю жить, несмотря на все, что мне довелось перенести... А уж когда начинают угрожать лично мне или моим друзьям – я просто зверею… Я был готов убить того, кто нарушает течение моих снов, но даже против Архидемона, как вы помните, пришлось собрать целую армию. И, повернув обратно с того постоялого двора, я сказал себе – Зевран, дружочек, ты же не думаешь, что справишься в одиночку с тем, кто называет себя древним эльфийским богом? И я решил обратиться к тем, для кого боги, монстры и демоны – ежедневная рутина. Я предлагаю вам сделку, инквизитор. Я провожу вас до нужного места, пользуясь тем, что чувствую зов этого вашего бога, а вы помогаете мне если не убить его, то, как минимум, отучить лезть в чужие сны. От Лелианы я узнал, что цели наших поисков совпадают, так отчего бы двум прекрасным мужчинам не доставить друг другу маленькое удовольствие? – Зевран улыбнулся шире и изобразил шутливый поклон. – Сударь Хоук, я полагаю, вы присоединитесь к нашей маленькой компании? Вы ведь наверняка желаете отыскать вашу блудную любовь.

\- Всенепременно, - откликнулся Гаррет.

\- Милорд инквизитор, - позвала Жозефина, все это время сидевшая молча, - Лелиана передала мне отчеты своих агентов. От себя могу добавить, что у меня есть знакомые дворяне в тех краях, один из местных землевладельцев – мой давний друг со времен университета. Он может оказать нам поддержку в поисках. Тем более, что в поисках эльфов он заинтересован не меньше нашего – среди сбежавшей эльфийской прислуги была его беременная любовница. Он писал мне не так давно, спрашивая, не может ли Инквизиция помочь в поисках. Пока что все складывается удачно, не находите?

\- Да уж, - ответил Арисамон. – Слишком удачно. Мне надо обдумать ваши слова, сударь Араннай, - сказал он, вставая. – Я переговорю с остальными советниками. Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать. А сейчас прошу меня извинить. Мне необходимо найти лорда Павуса. Думаю, ему будет интересно узнать о вашем предложении.

\- Такого прекрасного мужчину, как вы, лорд Лавеллан, я готов ждать вечно, - Зевран умильно сложил руки на груди. – Жозефина, сокровище мое, я слышал, в подвалах Скайхолда прячется превосходное вино. Не обсудить ли нам с тобой пока что парочку досужих сплетен из высших кругов Антивы? Сударь Хоук, пропустите с нами стаканчик?..


	6. Chapter 6

ГЛАВА IV

Ферелден. 9:46 Века Дракона.

_Сделай маленький шаг – и цель твоя станет ближе._

_Но даже маленький шаг уводит дальше от дома._

_Долийское присловье_

Выехали до рассвета – сквозь предутреннюю хмарь и густой туман, окутавший горы. Он был таким густым, что ехать пришлось по основному тракту: путь по горным тропам в такую погоду был чистой воды самоубийством.

Арисамон, как самый привычный, ехал впереди, накрыв лошадь яркой красной попоной. В тумане топот копыт по каменному мосту звучал сухо и коротко, как в оббитом тканью ящике. Остальные держались гуськом, каждый ориентировался на хвост лошади, идущей впереди. Арисамон перед выездом велел привязать каждой лошади на репицу яркую алую ленту. Долийцы часто использовали такой способ, когда выезжали в туман, и это была одна из причин, по которой паруса аравелей были ярко-красного цвета.

От большого отряда инквизитор отказался. Компанию ему составили только заинтересованные лица – Зевран, вызвавшийся быть проводником, Хоук, рассчитывающий найти Фенриса, и Дориан, решительно заявивший, что без него Арисамон никуда не уедет. Каллен требовал взять с собой хотя бы пару солдат, Лелиана настаивала на разведчиках, но инквизитор отказался от обоих предложений – большой отряд мог привлечь внимание, к тому же, неизвестно, что ждет их впереди. Некоторые члены инквизиции попытались было вызваться добровольцами, и Арисамону пришлось пустить в ход весь свой талант дипломата. В конечном итоге Хоук гулко хлопнул его по плечу и заявил, что в компании Защитника Киркволла инквизитору бояться нечего. С прославленным героем спорить не стали.

Ехали молча – туман скрадывал звуки, коверкал голоса, глотал слова, да и разговаривать, глядя в непроницаемую белую стену, не тянуло. Но мало-помалу дорога пошла вниз, поднялось солнце, туман постепенно рассеялся, и белое молчание вокруг сменилось пением птиц и шелестом листьев, воем ветра где-то среди скал и ритмичным топотом копыт. Спустившись в долину, всадники пришпорили коней, и вскоре Морозные горы остались далеко позади, а затем и вовсе скрылись за горизонтом.

К полудню они остановились в пролеске у ручья, чтобы напоить коней и немного отдохнуть. Зевран тут же развернул бурную деятельность, собрал веток, развел костер, приладил над ним котелок и от души сыпанул туда крупы из седельного мешка. Арисамон, побродив под деревьями, отыскал каких-то желтых грибов и пучок трав, и кинул их в котелок к каше.

\- Никогда не понимал, как вы, долийцы, это делаете, - качнул головой Зевран, размешивая варево. – Я вот в упор не вижу ни одного гриба, хотя за годы странствий привык обходиться подножным кормом. Если поискать – отыщу, но вот так, чтобы встать с бревна и тут же найти искомое…

\- Это вопрос практики, - откликнулся Арисамон, - большая часть моей жизни прошла в лесу, на том самом «подножном корму». Есть захочешь – научишься находить все, что необходимо. – Он усмехнулся, стаскивая с волос шнурок, и тряхнул головой. Пшеничные локоны рассыпались по плечам.

\- Нэриэн говорил то же самое, - Зевран хмыкнул, но вышло как-то невесело. Он словно и сам это понял, и тут же склонился к котелку, помешивая кашу с таким видом, словно в котелке булькало алхимическое зелье, требующее всей возможной внимательности и осторожности.

Сейчас, когда эльф не болтал и не паясничал, Арисамон заметил, что выглядит их проводник не так чтобы очень хорошо. Привлекательное лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Настойка на железнолисте скверно на нем сказывалась. Изначально сероватые блестящие листья, из-за которых растение и получило свое обиходное название, использовались как мощное обезболивающее, часто применяемое в полевых госпиталях, когда не было доступа к нормальным лекарствам. Оно притупляло боль, отключало чувства и погружало пациента в глубокий, тяжелый сон, за которым следовало не менее тяжелое пробуждение. В малых дозах и при разбавлении другими компонентами настой железнолиста становился сильным снотворным, крайне опасным в обращении – одна лишняя капля означала один лишний час сна, и разбудить спящего было весьма проблематично.

С другой стороны, по меткому замечанию самого Зеврана, после глотка настойки он становился совершенно безопасен, и Хоуку, которому предстояло делить с эльфом палатку, можно было ничего не опасаться. Он вызвался дежурить по ночам первым, чтобы потом возвращаться в палатку, в дурманные объятия железнолиста.

\- Буду спать, как младенец, - заверил эльф, широко и паскудно улыбаясь. – И как бы мне ни претила мысль, что я буду абсолютно бессилен, разделяя палатку с одним из величайших героев современности, вы можете не опасаться за свою честь, сударь Защитник.

\- Я маг, - спокойно ответил Гаррет. – Поэтому из нас двоих стоило бы волноваться вам, сударь Араннай.

\- Пока вы не лезете в чужие сны, все в порядке, - Зевран улыбнулся шире.

С тех самых пор, как они покинули деревушку Когти, лежащую у самого подножия Морозных Гор, и туман наконец-то рассеялся, Зевран без устали шутил и балагурил, рассказывая уморительнейшие байки о своей работе с Жозефиной и домом Монтилье. Даже Дориан, хмурившийся с самого утра, изредка посмеивался над особенно неожиданными поворотами сюжета, но от комментариев воздерживался.

А теперь, когда Зевран притих, успокоился, стало заметно, как что-то давит ему на плечи, не дает поднять голову, прячется в хмурой морщинке между светлых бровей.

\- Я слышал, что ты одно время жил в долийском клане, - проговорил Арисамон, завязывая волосы шнурком.

\- Я почти ничего не помню, - ответил Зевран неожиданно серьезно, - но мне посчастливилось провести поистине незабываемые месяцы в компании Серого Стража. А он, - вот так совпадение! – оказался долийским эльфом. Серые Стражи стоят выше социальных предрассудков.

\- О Нэриэне Махариэле я наслышан, - Арисамон виновато кашлянул. – Но не знал, что ты путешествовал с ним. Лелиана очень неохотно рассказывает о тех временах, а в официальных летописях о тебе ни слова.

\- Ну конечно же, кто будет марать имя павшего героя преступной связью с убийцей из Антивы? – Зевран хмыкнул, продолжая помешивать кашу в котелке. – Впрочем, я их не виню. О спутниках героя помнят, пока он жив. Ими восхищаются, их осуждают, но про них помнят. А вместе с героем уходит и его слава. К тому же, - Зевран зачерпнул каши, подул на ложку и осторожно попробовал, - меня вполне устраивает моя неизвестность. Моя работа не любит публичности.

Зевран улыбался, но в светло-карих глазах промелькнуло что-то такое – как тень от облака, скользнувшая по полю в ясный день.

\- Мне… жаль, - негромко проговорил Арисамон, не зная, что сказать еще.

\- От жалости тут мало толку, но все равно спасибо, - Зевран хмыкнул, и его улыбка погасла. – А вообще я скажу тебе, инквизитор, что терять любимых – скверно. И когда ты можешь увидеть его только во сне, а в эти сны вместо него приходит какой-то ублюдок – становится совсем паршиво. Понимаешь, да? – он отправил в рот ложку каши. – Лучше уж вообще никаких снов.

\- Понимаю, - ответил Арисамон, глядя поверх плеча эльфа, туда, где Дориан, раздевшись по пояс, с фырканьем ополаскивался над ручьем, пока лошади утоляли жажду. Дориан словно почувствовал его взгляд и поднял голову, но Арисамон уже отвернулся.

Перекусив, путники отправились дальше. Долина сменилась холмами, тракт то шел вверх, то змеился вниз, то поднимался, то опускался снова. А вскоре кончились и холмы, и дорога потянулась через поле, пустое, совсем недавно вспаханное. По бороздам скакали птицы, оглядываясь в поисках червяков, шевелящихся в рыхлой земле.

Вдоль дороги стали появляться кусты, и тракт вильнул вправо. Отряд свернул на протоптанную лесную тропу, снова растягиваясь гуськом. 

\- Этот лес лежит во владениях эрла Ашерра, - подал голос Арисамон, - его крепость лежит чуть дальше, на юге. Мы могли бы переночевать там, крюк выходит небольшой. Эрл будет рад нас видеть.

\- Не советую тратить время, - откликнулся Зевран, ехавший впереди. – Каждый час, который мы тратим впустую, противник тратит ради собственной пользы. Воронья поговорка, - хмыкнул он, оглядываясь через плечо. – Тем более, что там, где есть поселения, есть трактиры и рынки, есть дома, в которых трудятся наемные рабочие. А среди них могут оказаться эльфы. Заночуем в лесу. Так меньше шансов, что нас кто-то заметит.

\- Ох, прямо как в старые добрые времена, - вздохнул Дориан, ехавший следом за инквизитором. – Собачий холод, кровососущие насекомые, аромат гнилых листьев, хищники и отсыревшие палатки… Как мне всего этого не хватало в Минратосе! Я так страдал! Шелковые простыни, нормальная еда, вино, не разбавленное трактирщиками! Каменные мостовые под ногами, никаких корней и болот! Ура, наконец-то я в привычной среде! Давайте же заночуем в лесу, друзья мои, и испытаем полное единение с природой!

Арисамон закусил губу, стараясь не рассмеяться. Хоук, ехавший в арьергарде отряда, фыркнул и закашлялся, стараясь скрыть смех.

***

К ночи лес, молчавший весь жаркий день, ожил, запел, завыл, зашелестел, зачирикал, забулькал. Где-то наверху гудел ветер, дергая верхушки деревьев.

А потом лес посветлел – деревья расступались и расступались, пока впереди не показался обрыв. Внизу, до самого горизонта, продолжал тянуться лес, темный, похожий на черную бархатную скатерть без единого светлого пятнышка.

У обрыва лагерь и развернули, сократив тем самым количество сторон, с которых можно было ожидать возможного нападения хищников или разбойников.

Засиживаться у костра не стали – долгая дорога, практически без привалов, утомила всех. Они наскоро собрали костер, и Арисамон, пройдясь вокруг лагеря, отыскал несколько метелок какой-то темной травы и бросил их в огонь. Ароматный дым окутал полянку, отгоняя комаров и надоедливых мошек.

\- Обожаю долийцев, - глядя на это, одобрительно хмыкнул Зевран.

Запарили в котелке крупу, наскоро натянули палатки, поболтали за ужином немного – Хоук рассказал пару забавных баек об их с Варриком приключениях, - и разошлись на ночлег. Зевран остался на карауле.

Дориан задержался снаружи, и к тому времени, когда он забрался в палатку, Арисамон уже стащил сапоги и растянулся на одеяле. Он посторонился, позволяя Дориану устроиться рядом поудобнее, но ничего не сказал. Прочную куртку из выделанной кожи эльф сложил и пристроил под голову, и теперь на нем оставалась только легкая хлопковая рубашка с затейливой эльфийской вышивкой. Он закинул руки за голову, и рубашка задралась, обнажая полоску нежной загорелой кожи.

\- Устал? – спросил Дориан, устраиваясь поудобнее. – У тебя скверный вид, аматус.

\- Я думал о том, что услышал от Зеврана по поводу его снов. Он собирается убить Соласа, знаешь? – Арис повернулся, глядя Дориану в глаза. – В чем-то я его понимаю, но…

\- А ты сам? – спросил Дориан. – Ты готов простить его? Он отдал сферу Корифею. Он подверг весь Тедас смертельной опасности. Тебе напомнить, сколько людей – да и не-людей тоже – пострадало из-за его опрометчивого решения? Твой собственный клан едва не погиб от козней секты, набравшей силу из-за Корифея.

\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил Арисамон. – Солас помогал не Инквизиции и не мне. Он помогал себе нашими руками. И то, что он делал для меня – скорее заслуженная компенсация неудобств, которые он причинил мне.

\- Мы были с тобой в будущем, аматус. В том будущем, где Корифея не смогли остановить. Мы видели, к чему привели бы его действия, не вмешайся мы заранее. А теперь он собирает эльфов… ради чего? Чтобы возродить древнюю империю? Какой ценой? Он будет строить новую страну, или отберет владения старой?

\- Вот об этом я и хочу его спросить. – Арисамон вздохнул и умолк.

Они несколько минут лежали в тишине, слушая, как шелестят снаружи ветки и поет какая-то ночная птица, а затем Дориан повернулся на бок, подперев рукой голову, и провел пальцами по обнаженной полоске кожи Арисамона. Не встретив сопротивления, он запустил пальцы под рубашку, поглаживая худой рельефный живот.

Арис по-прежнему молчал, хотя кованые металлические пальцы, покрытые чеканной вязью, накрыли руку Дориана.

\- Поговори со мной, - попросил маг. – О чем-нибудь _кроме_ спасения мира.

Арисамон выпростал из-под головы правую руку, обвил ею шею Дориана, зарываясь пальцами в распущенные локоны.

\- Ты все еще злишься на меня? – тихо спросил Дориан.

\- Я не злюсь, - так же тихо ответил эльф. – Я просто… Я не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить твое доверие. Я не знаю, как быть с тобой, _emma __lath_.

\- Давай, я покажу тебе, - Дориан усмехнулся, подбираясь поближе, навис над ним, накрывая губы поцелуем. Губы у Арисамона были сухими и прохладными, но ответный его поцелуй был жарким. Он обнял Дориана за шею, привлекая к себе, и маг устроился поверх, разлегся поудобнее, прижался всем телом и, наклонившись, уткнулся носом в шею, пахнущую травами и дымом, росой и потом, сырой землей и выделанной кожей. Ледяные пальцы Арисамона нырнули под тунику Дориана, согреваясь, оглаживая, прижимая крепче.

Увлеченные поцелуем, они не сразу услышали, как кто-то несколько раз дернул занавесь, закрывавшую вход в палатку, и очнулись, только когда чьи-то пальцы забарабанили по одной из веревок.

\- Сожалею, что приходится прерывать вашу романтическую беседу, - позвал Зевран, - но мне кажется, вам стоит это увидеть. Скорей, скорей!

Не дожидаясь, пока они выберутся из палатки, антиванец отправился будить Хоука. Тот выбрался наружу почти сразу, растрепанный, как разбуженный медведь, натягивая на ходу рубашку и ежась от ночного холодка.

\- Fasta vass… - протянул Дориан, оказавшись снаружи. Выбравшийся следом Арисамон проследил за направлением его взгляда и заковыристо выругался на эльфийском.

Впереди, в черном небе над лесом, висело зеленое пятно – как будто кто-то развел волшебный костер. Призрачно-зеленый свет был таким ярким, что заглушал бледную луну и колючие серебристые звезды. Пятно пульсировало, то затухая, то разгораясь ярче…

\- Это то, о чем я думаю? – спросил Дориан, оборачиваясь. Арисамон рефлекторно поднял левую руку, наткнулся глазами на металлический протез и что-то тихо буркнул себе под нос.

\- Бумага есть у кого-нибудь? – спохватившись, позвал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Дориан метнулся к седельным мешкам и вытащил походный блокнот и изящный резной грифель. Арисамон схватил их и, присев на корточки, вытянул руку и принялся отсчитывать по ней пропорции пальцами второй. Видимо, это был какой-то долийский, одному ему понятный способ вычисления расстояния. Хоук, стоявший рядом, машинально щелкнул пальцами, вызывая крохотный белый огонек, и опустил руку, освещая Арисамону блокнот.

Наскоро начеркав какие-то эльфийские закорючки, Арис поднял голову и вытянул было руку еще раз, и в этот момент зеленое пятнышко моргнуло и погасло. Арисамон несколько раз хлопнул ресницами и убрал руку.

\- А вот это уже интереснее… - протянул он. 

\- Не припомню, чтобы эти штуки закрывались сами… - неуверенно проговорил Дориан.

\- Если только их кто-то не закроет, - сухо закончил за него Арисамон, сжимая и разжимая металлический кулак, словно пытаясь унять несуществующую боль. – Зевран, как давно оно вспыхнуло?

\- Буквально минуту назад, – ответил эльф. – Я заметил краем глаза яркий свет, выскочил на обрыв, убедился, что у меня не галлюцинации, и бросился будить вас. Так что это было, мой драгоценный инквизитор?

\- Так выглядят разрывы в Завесе, - откликнулся за Арисамона Дориан. – В той магической ткани, отделяющей наш мир от мира духов.

\- А, это вроде той огромной дыры в небе, только маленькие? – Зевран развел пальцы, показывая размер.

\- Вроде того, - Дориан кивнул, по-прежнему глядя в черное ночное небо, где только что пылало зеленое пламя.

\- Как давно последний раз вы видели разрывы? – спросил Хоук.

\- Все, о которых нам было известно, мы закрыли в первый год после победы над Брешью, - ответил Арис и покачал головой, рассеянно запуская металлическую руку в волосы. - Но они… Они не возникали сами по себе. Это были либо последствия Бреши, либо… либо их кто-то открывал, - хмуро проговорил он. – Но как правило, они не торопились их закрыть. А здесь… Мне кажется, это что-то другое. Надо проверить. Судя по моим подсчетам, до разрыва – лига-полторы.

\- Пешком слишком долго идти, - покачал головой Дориан. – Сворачиваем лагерь и едем.

\- Сударь Павус, помилосердствуйте, - откликнулся Зевран, - ехать верхом через ночную чащу – это чистой воды самоубийство. В лучшем случае мы заблудимся, в худшем – переломаем себе ноги и шеи. Мы и так слишком далеко, и пока доберемся – все, кто мог открыть эту симпатичную дырочку, уже разбегутся.

\- У вас два мага в отряде, сударь Араннай, - обворожительно улыбнулся Дориан. – Уж что-что, а небольшой пульсар в состоянии сотворить любой подмастерье-сеголеток.

\- Главное, чтобы на наш пульсар не послетались какие-нибудь… бабочки, - Зевран сделал характерный жест пальцами, изображая то ли когти, то ли челюсти.

\- Об этом не беспокойтесь, - Хоук махнул рукой, стряхивая с пальцев огонек, - я им быстро крылья поджарю.

\- Тогда не будем терять времени, - Арисамон поднялся на ноги и, не выпуская из рук блокнот, поспешил к палатке.

\- Обожаю долийцев, - посмотрел ему вслед Зевран, - всегда такие деятельные! Отвернись – и они уже во главе отряда…

***

Пульсар бесшумно парил впереди, освещая землю и ближайшие деревья. Лошадь Дориана послушно шла следом за ним, изредка всхрапывая – странный магический огонек ей не нравился, но темнота вокруг ей не нравилась еще больше. Из-за света впереди казалось, что по бокам от всадников тянутся гладкие черные стены, протяни руку – и коснешься бархатистой поверхности. Лошади эльфов шагали следом за Дорианом, ступая след в след, инстинктивно приняв ее за вожака. В темноте их почти не было видно, и сияние, волной проходившее по металлической руке Арисамона, напоминало болотные огоньки. Хоук замыкал отряд, перехватив поудобнее магический клинок.

Лес затих, притаился, словно перед бурей. Замолкли птицы, перестали шуршать мелкие грызуны, ветки замерли, ветер улегся. Отряд ехал в молчании - каждый из всадников гадал про себя, что ждет впереди, но вслух соображениями делиться не спешил никто, как будто от слов события могли стать реальными.

Наконец из-за деревьев показалось бледное сияние. Оно разливалось впереди, словно звало за собой отряд, и лес постепенно покрылся магическим инеем. Но воздух по-прежнему оставался густым и теплым, от земли поднимался пар, а ветер по-прежнему молчал.

Дориан повел рукой, и пульсар потускнел, а затем и вовсе погас.

Сияние впереди становилось все ярче и ярче, бело-голубое пятно росло и ширилось. А затем налетел легкий ветерок, подергал за волосы, пошевелил верхушки деревьев, и в нос ударил терпкий запах сырости.

Деревья неожиданно расступились.

Яркое светлое пятно оказалось отражением сияющей луны на волнующейся поверхности широкого озера.

Призрачного зеленого пламени нигде не было видно. Зато впереди, на противоположном берегу, двигались оранжевые огоньки.

\- Факелы, - определил Арисамон, привстав в стременах. – Кто бы это ни был, они не ушли далеко.

Луна сияла ярко, и берега были видны достаточно хорошо. Приготовившись к бою, путники пустили лошадей легкой рысцой вдоль самой кромки воды. Желтые огоньки медленно двигались навстречу, становясь все больше и больше. Наконец, отряд подъехал достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть источник света.

У самого озера их ждало добрых полторы дюжины солдат. На наемников они не были похожи - слишком хорошо одетые и слишком слаженно двигающиеся, солдаты носили на груди один и тот же герб - охотничий пес, борющийся со змеем. У пеших были факелы, конные держали наготове мечи.

\- Кто здесь? – крикнул один из них, в красивом шлеме с плюмажем, закутанный в алый плащ. – Назовите себя!

\- Сначала назовите себя! – ответил Хоук. – А то мы – путники приличные, первыми не знакомимся!

Один из солдат в этот момент подошел ближе и, присмотревшись, потянул Арисамона за плащ.

\- Эльфы, лорд-капитан! С ними эльфы!

\- Эльфы, эльфы! – загомонили солдаты. Остальные пехотинцы направились вперед, окружая отряд, освещая их факелами. Конные с готовностью приподняли мечи.

\- А что, у вас какие-то проблемы с эльфами? – самым любезным тоном осведомился Дориан, и даже чуть наклонился в седле, улыбаясь ближайшему солдату, позволяя его факелу осветить лицо.

\- Тевинтерец? – спросил капитан. – По говору слышу.

\- Это имеет значение? – вскинулся Дориан.

\- Имеет, - капитан тронул пятками коня, выезжая вперед. – У нас тут целый отряд эльфов пропал. А вы, северяне, любите сюда, в Ферелден, за ушастыми выезжать. Кто это с тобой? – указал он подбородком на эльфов.

\- Меня зовут Арисамон Лавеллан, - Арис откинул капюшон плаща, позволяя пшеничным волосам рассыпаться по плечам. – По обе стороны Морозных Гор меня знают, как Вестника Андрасте.

\- Инквизиция?.. – прокатился шепоток между солдатами. – Эльф?.. Разве Инквизитор – эльф?

Арисамон спокойно слез с коня и подошел ближе. Солдаты взяли его в кружок, освещая факелами, норовя заглянуть в лицо.

\- Смотри, - прошептал кто-то, - у него и правда рука из…

Арис поднял руку, оттягивая рукав, позволяя солдатам рассмотреть металлический протез. Солдаты еще пошушукались пару мгновений и все, как один, опустились на колено. Капитан слез с коня, и, подойдя ближе, спросил:

\- Каким ветром вас сюда занесло, лорд Лавеллан?

Арис коротко оглянулся на Зеврана и, повернувшись, взглянул на капитана.

\- Мы ищем пропавших эльфов, - сказал он. – Инквизиция занимается расследованием пропажи эльфийской прислуги по всему Тедасу. С кем имею честь беседовать?

Капитан смерил Арисамона долгим взглядом и низко поклонился.

\- Приношу вам свои извинения, лорд инквизитор, - сказал он. – Я – Эдвин Монтермер, капитан стражи эрла Рэйвана Дерманда.

\- Дерманд? – переспросил Хоук. – Это не тот Дерманд, о котором Жозефина говорила тогда, в Скайхолде?

\- Мне казалось, его территория начинается чуть дальше, - откликнулся Зевран, - но именно эту фамилию называло наше солнышко.

\- Она заканчивается здесь, на озере, - пояснил капитан Монтермер, услышавший их разговор.

\- В темноте мы могли уйти дальше, чем казалось, - кивнул Арисамон. - Мы планировали завернуть к эрлу по дороге, – добавил он, оборачиваясь к Монтермеру. - А как вы оказались здесь, капитан?

\- Сегодня днем пропали эльфы в одной из наших деревень. Мы ищем их с полудня, - ответил капитан Монтермер. – Их видели к северу отсюда, на тракте. Они явно торопились, поэтому оставили достаточное количество следов. Мы проследили их до самого леса, но затем стемнело, и нашему отряду пришлось замедлиться. Мы полагали, что они остановятся у озера, чтобы восполнить запасы воды. А затем… – капитан перевел взгляд на озерную гладь. -… затем здесь что-то вспыхнуло, как будто зеленый столб пламени до самого неба. Но к тому моменту, когда мы сюда добрались, его уже не было.

\- Пламя мы видели, - кивнул инквизитор. – Мы встали лагерем в паре лиг к югу отсюда. Но эльфов по дороге к озеру не встретили.

Капитан сплюнул и выругался.

\- Это какое-то наваждение, - хмуро проговорил он. – Не могли же они сквозь землю провалиться!

\- А если это какая-то… магия? – подал голос один из солдат и с какой-то почти детской надеждой уставился на инквизитора.

\- Мои маги ничего не засекли, - Арисамон на всякий случай обернулся к отряду, но ответом ему был лишь виноватый слаженный кивок. - Капитан, проводите нас к эрлу. Оставьте у озера караул, завтра с утра мы вернемся сюда. Судя по всему, нам найдется, о чем побеседовать с эрлом Дермондом, к тому же… - он зевнул, прикрывая ладонью рот и устало потер лицо ладонями. – К тому же мы с раннего утра в седле. И я надеюсь хотя бы пару часов вздремнуть.

Капитан, помедлив, кивнул и, повернувшись, принялся отдавать приказы своему отряду.


	7. Chapter 7

ГЛАВА V

Эрлинг Дермондейл, Ферелден. 9:46 Века Дракона.

_Хочешь отыскать солнце – спроси луну._

_Хочешь отыскать свет – спроси тень._

_Хочешь отыскать друга – спроси сердце._

_Долийское присловье_

Ветер здесь пах солью и водорослями. Ровные, словно вырезанные ножом берега выступали с обоих сторон, а далеко впереди виднелись две огромные статуи, охраняющие вход в залив.

Говорили, что когда-то давно, в самом начале времен, здесь был вулкан, и круглая заводь, которую здесь называли «Зеркалом Андрасте», когда-то была его кратером. А потом на смену огню пришла вода, высокие отвесные стены окружили заводь почти идеально круглым кольцом, с одной стороны надкушенным Недремлющим морем.

Здесь, в заводи, бушующие волны успокаивались, стихали, превращались в мелкую рябь. Здесь в изобилии водилась рыба, прячущаяся от непрекращающейся бури – вода здесь была тише и теплее.

На самом входе в заводь, не давая кольцу скал разрушаться, а большим кораблям – заходить без приглашения, виднелись две большие статуи, отделанные металлом – мужчина и женщина, высокие, стройные, в развевающихся одеждах. Местные называли их Моряком и Рыбачкой. От ветра и воды черты каменных лиц загрубели, упростились, но было видно, что когда-то статуи были изящными и красивыми. Обе статуи держали в руке по огромному факелу – в ненастную погоду или перед приездом важных гостей, идущих с моря, факелы зажигали.

Отвесные скалы заводи были покрыты лестницами и подъемниками. Жители вырубили в стенах пещеры, где ночевали, хранили снасти и инструмент, разделывали и коптили рыбу.

Ночью в Зеркале Андрасте отражалась луна, звезды и светильники, висящие на стенах у лестниц, подъемников и пещер, и казалось, что внизу не вода, а бесконечный колодец, уходящий вниз, во тьму.

За прошедшие пять дней Зеркало Андрасте надоело Арисамону до икоты. Он приезжал сюда каждое утро, пытаясь отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку, но все было тщетно. Свежая копченая рыбка, которую можно было купить прямо по дороге к заводи и тут же умять с краюшкой хлеба вместо завтрака, несколько примиряла его с неудачами, но время шло, а результата по-прежнему не было.

Пять дней назад они решили разделиться, чтобы ускорить поиски. Дориан объезжал побережье к востоку от заводи, Гаррет Хоук – к западу, Зевран расспрашивал жителей городов и деревень, а Арисамон день за днем проводил в Зеркале Андрасте, расспрашивая рыбаков и приплывающих торговцев, разглядывая корабли и лодки.

Пять дней назад они прибыли в крепость, лежащую прямо на Дермондском тракте, идущем к морю, разрезавшем эрлинг Дермондейл на две почти одинаковых части. В дорожной сумке у каждого из членов отряда лежало письменное разрешение на поиски и приказ о всяческом содействии предъявителю, заверенное личной печатью эрла.

Они прибыли в замок эрла Рэйвана Дерманда восемь дней назад. Когда отряд вместе с капитаном Монтермером достиг ворот замка, небо на востоке уже посветлело, и после коротких приветствий и извинений за неурочный визит путников разместили по комнатам, где те проспали едва ли не до полудня.

Арисамон проснулся первым – сказывалась многолетняя долийская привычка высыпаться быстро и в любом положении, - и составил компанию эрлу за обеденным столом, рассказав о цели своего визита, зеленом пламени на озере и поисках пропавших эльфов. Эрл Дерманд был несказанно рад встрече – письмо от Жозефины опередило отряд всего на пару дней, и все эти дни эрл не находил себе покоя, надеясь, что инквизитор сможет помочь ему в его беде.

Ее звали Аланианна – худенькую, хрупкую эльфийку с длинной черной косой и огромными темно-синими глазами. Она приходилась племянницей поварихе и переехала в эрлинг из Редклифа после смерти обоих родителей. Эрл увидел ее в первый же день – Аланианна помогала тетке накрывать на стол. У нее были тонкие руки и бледная, почти прозрачная кожа – как тростник, покрытый первым инеем. Но она ловко управлялась с горшками и мисками, и легко донесла целое блюдо с гусем. Ее хотелось защищать, а она не нуждалась в защите. Тонкая, легкая, она казалась хрупкой, а была повыносливее иных пастухов и плотников. Она ходила босиком в любую погоду, неслышно ступая, и ни одна колючка, ни один камень не тронули ее нежных ног.

Эрл Рэйван звал ее Анной. Как будто человеческое имя могло привязать эту неземную девушку к миру живых. Она сперва дичилась, ждала подвоха – дворяне частенько клали глаз на служанок-эльфиек, - и эрлу пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы убедить Аланианну в искренности своих чувств. Но шаг за шагом, неслышно ступая, они подошли друг к другу вплотную и тех пор не разлучались. Анна любила конные прогулки, и они с эрлом часто выезжали с утра, по мокрой траве, в лес или к дальним деревням.

А потом прогулки пришлось прекратить – Анна забеременела, и эрл боялся, что с его хрупкой, тонкой возлюбленной что-нибудь случится. Анна смеялась. Анна говорила, что эльфы переживали и не такое. Анна говорила, что эльфов хранит множество богов, когда у людей – одна лишь Андрасте.

А потом Анна пропала.

Вместе с ней пропало пятеро эльфов – ее тетка-повариха, двое пастухов и портной и его жена из ближайшей к замку деревни. Кто-то их даже видел – на постоялом дворе, на Дермондском тракте, на рынке недалеко от заводи… А дальше их следы терялись.

Эрл поднял всех слуг, всех собак, всю стражу, заплатил наемникам, и те обыскали эрлинг сверху донизу, прочесали лес и рынки, всю заводь и побережье. Но Аланианна и все остальные пропали, словно их никогда и не было.

Эрл рассказал все, что знал, но от его рассказа было немного толку – он мало чем отличался от остальных рассказов о пропавших эльфах.

После полудня отряд отправился обратно к озеру. Но там было тихо, спокойно, и не было ни малейших следов. Тем не менее, кое-что отыскать удалось. По словам Дориана, первым проверившего энергопотоки над озером, на ткани реальности остался шов – не рваный рубец, остававшийся после каждого разрыва Завесы, а тонкий, аккуратный разрез. Завесу здесь не разорвали – ее бережно и умело разрезали, и разрез стремительно затягивался, заживал и вскоре должен был пропасть бесследно.

Хоук возражать не стал – ему не довелось в свое время сопровождать инквизитора в его путешествиях, и как выглядят рубцы от разрывов, он представлял себе только со слов остальных. Зевран же о разрывах знал не более остальных, а в глаза их и вовсе никогда не видел.

Поэтому, не спеша с выводами, отряд выехал из замка эрла на следующий же день. Искать аккуратные швы было бессмысленно – те уже наверняка затянулись, - но можно было повторить предполагаемый маршрут беглецов и расспросить местных о зеленом пламени.

Со всеми остановками отряд добрался до Зеркала Андрасте за три дня. И с тех пор они кружили вокруг заводи, как голодные хищники, выслеживая свою добычу, проверяя каждый след и каждую зацепку.

Но увы, ни один след, ни одна зацепка так и не дали ни малейшего результата.

День тянулся за днем. Отряд покидал гостевой дом у придорожного трактира на рассвете, а возвращался после заката и до полуночи обменивался найденной информацией. В первые два дня разговоры были долгими и оживленными, но чем дальше, тем короче они становились.

На пятый вечер весь разговор свелся к короткому «Ничего? – Ничего».

Зевран с каждым днем выглядел все хуже. Он не расставался с настоем железнолиста и с каждым новым утром все сильнее походил то ли на больного скверной, то ли на храмовника, перебравшего лириума. Он перестал говорить, редко и бесцветно улыбался, привлекательное лицо осунулось и заострилось, морщинки стали резче, тени под ввалившимися глазами – темнее, по-антивански смуглое лицо побледнело, приобретая землистый оттенок.

\- Тебе надо выспаться. Сегодня же, - решительно заявил Арисамон на пятое утро, когда они собирались в путь. Зевран только грустно улыбнулся.

\- Мой ясноглазый долиец, воспользуйся своей светлой и мудрой головой и подумай сам: если Солас – или как там его, - приходит ко мне во снах, что он увидит, придя сейчас? А увидит он то, что произошло за последние дни, увидит, что мы его ищем, что мы совсем близко… А что делает волк, почуяв, что к его логову идут охотники с факелами? Один волк убежит. Но у этого волка – целая стая. А я пока что не готов к прямому противостоянию, - Зевран хмыкнул и пожал плечами, но в его состоянии цинично-насмешливый жест вышел жалким и неубедительным.

\- Еще два или три дня в таком режиме, и ты не проснешься.

\- Не то, чтобы меня расстраивала эта перспектива, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Зевран, но, помолчав, снова улыбнулся. – Но разве это не повод приложить побольше усилий и найти то, что мы ищем, поскорее, а, мой золотоволосый инквизитор?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Зевран вскочил в седло и, тронув коня пятками, поехал прочь. Арисамон проводил его взглядом и покачал головой.

В тот день они снова разъехались – Хоук и Дориан обменялись зонами поиска, чтобы проверить друг друга лишний раз. Зевран продолжал разъезжать по тракту, заглядывая на рынки, а Арисамон привычно отправился к Зеркалу Андрасте.

Погода в тот день была тихой. Улегся ветер, замерла вода, замолкли птицы, только кузнечики отчаянно надрывались в траве вдоль дороги. От земли поднимался горячий воздух, природа замерла в ожидании грозы. Но сейчас небо было ясным, и заводь сейчас и впрямь походила на зеркало, гладкая, круглая, отражающая скалы, причалы и суда. На поверхности виднелись разноцветные паруса рыбацких лодок – рыба в такую погоду поднималась выше, где было тепло и не так давило бока, и там охотно попадалась в сети.

Арисамон оставил лошадь у грузовой станции, где раскладывали по телегам выловленную рыбу, и, дождавшись свободного подъемника, спустился вниз, к докам.

За пять дней он худо-бедно запомнил всех рыбаков в лицо. Местные охотно отвечали на вопросы и не отказывались поболтать. То, что Арисамон был долийским эльфом, не смущало их совершенно – здесь, в Зеркале, трудились и эльфы, и гномы, и люди. И тонули они все одинаково. Море быстро отучало от расовых предрассудков.

Поболтав с рыбаками, Арисамон прошелся по лесам, тянущимся вдоль всей заводи, наблюдая за тем, как кипит работа. Рыбаки старались вытащить как можно больше добычи – шторм мог налететь в любое время, а после него рыба уходила на глубину, и ловля вставала на добрых пару дней.

Арисамон собирался уже вернуться к подъемнику и перекусить, как вдруг заметил красное крыло, на мгновение показавшееся ему аравелем. Лодочка и впрямь походила на аравель – изящная, верткая, шустрая, с несколькими красными парусами, украшенными затейливой вышивкой. В довершение всего экипаж лодки составляли трое эльфов – пожилой мужчина и двое молодых ребят, паренек и девушка. Они ловко управлялись со снастями, пока старший эльф умелой рукой вел лодку. Заметив, что лодка идет к причалу, Арисамон поспешил туда.

К тому моменту, когда он добрался до причала, эльфы уже выгрузили рыбу и выбрались из лодки следом. Они о чем-то заговорили промеж себя, девушка звонко рассмеялась, но осеклась, увидев приближающегося чужака.

\- Aneth ara, lethallin, - приветственно кивнул старший из эльфов, и Арисамон заметил у него на лице валласлин. На лицах паренька и девушки рисунков не было. – Ты нездешний, как я погляжу?

\- Прибыл пять дней назад, - ответил Арисамон и машинально убрал металлическую руку под плащ, заметив, как паренек рассматривает ее, вытянув шею. – Мы с моими друзьями ищем пропавших эльфов.

Мужчина нахмурился и негромко велел младшим спутникам идти к подъемнику. Дождавшись, когда они уйдут подальше, эльф подошел ближе, и, облокотившись о перила, тихо спросил:

\- Вас послал эрл Дермонд?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Арисамон. – Мы ищем всех эльфов, и любовница эрла – просто одна из них. Мы из Инквизиции, - проговорил он, и, когда эльф изумленно обернулся, добавил тише:

\- Меня зовут Арисамон Лавеллан. Возможно, вы слышали обо мне.

\- Как же не слышать, - эльф недоуменно хмыкнул. – Краса и гордость клана Лавеллан, Вестник Андрасте, гроза и благословление всего Тедаса. Значит, вы ищете пропавших эльфов? А эрл решил вам поспособствовать, чтобы решить и свою проблему тоже? Мудро, мудро…

\- Я знаю, что они приезжали к Зеркалу Андрасте. Я здесь уже пятый день и расспросил всех и каждого, но вас вижу впервые. Может быть, вы мне чем-нибудь поможете?

Эльф обернулся по сторонам, бросил короткий взгляд на подъемник и снова повернулся к инквизитору.

\- Может, чем и помогу, lethallin. Но с одним условием. Эрл Дермонд не должен узнать о том, что я вам скажу. Мне-то самому терять нечего, я уже стар, а мой клан от меня отвернулся. А вот у детей моих вся жизнь впереди, и, если со мной что-то случится, их некому будет защитить.

\- Вас выгнали из клана? – поднял брови Арисамон. – За что?

\- За что могут выгнать? Известно, за что, – эльф невесело усмехнулся. - Полюбил девушку из клана, с которым наш клан на ножах был. Убежали вместе, добрались морем до эрлинга, а дед нынешнего эрла взял нас под свое покровительство. Фираниэль сети плела, я рыбу ловил, так и жили, пока однажды не попали в шторм. Фираниэль утонула, и мы с детьми втроем остались.

\- Я понимаю вас, сударь…?

\- Риенар.

\- Благодарю. Так вот, Риенар, я знаю, что это такое – любовь к тому, кого никогда не примут твои сородичи. Я обещаю вам, что ни скажу эрлу ни слова.

Старый эльф благодарно кивнул и снова перевел взгляд на заводь.

\- Где-то с месяц назад сюда, в заводь, приходили эльфы, двое молодых ребят. Их тут знали – они частенько от эрла с поручениями бегали. Стали лодку просить. Сначала говорили, что по личному поручению эрла, затем шепнули, что его, дескать, любовнице лекарь велел морским воздухом дышать – она-то на сносях была, и вроде бы тяжело ходила, вот эрл ее и баловал, что ни попросит – все для нее делал. По крайней мере, так они говорили. Обещали заплатить. А у меня тогда нужда в деньгах возникла, я им свою и дал. Они хорошо заплатили, велели лодку в залив вывести, на восточный берег, там скалы пониже. Я, конечно, удивился, спросил – зачем, ведь здесь, в Зеркале, и причалы, и подъемники, куда как проще спускаться-то… А эльфы возьми да скажи – у эрла, дескать, любовница из нашего племени, и он не хочет, чтобы об этой связи узнали посторонние. Дело привычное, нашего брата благородные часто сторонятся. Ну, уговорились, одним словом – я им лодку в назначенное место приведу, они мне лошадь дадут, чтобы не пешком в Зеркало возвращаться. Я все сделал, как уговорено, лошадь продал и на все деньги новую лодку купил, - эльф указал глазами на красные паруса внизу.

\- То есть, они вас там ждали? Вдвоем?

\- Шестеро их было, среди них - три женщины. Я одну углядел – беременная была. Подумал еще – срок-то поздний, куда ей на лодку-то? Но она ничего, хорошо держалась. Сели они в лодку и отплыли – я их видел со скал, пока дорога не повернула. А потом… А потом, инквизитор, что-то странное случилось, - проговорил эльф и умолк. Было видно, что он подбирает слова, но те почему-то не желали находиться.

\- Что именно?

\- Исчезла лодка, – сознался Риенар. – Исчезла. Я еще нарочно несколько шагов назад проехал, думал, за камнями не видно. Исчезла она. Шторма в тот вечер не было, ветер улегся, море – и то успокоилось. Перевернуться или течь дать лодка не могла – она целый отряд стражи в доспехах возила, и перед встречей я ее проверил еще раз, просмолил и законопатил хорошенько. А вот… исчезла. Я обратно в Заводь поехал, подумал – может, за скалу ушли. Ребята на веслах молодые, волн нет, идти легко. А все равно на душе паршиво стало. А потом, спустя несколько дней, в Зеркало стража приехала. Искали, значит, эльфов и эрлову любовницу. Никаким воздухом они дышать не собирались. Сбежали. А может, погибли. Может, демоны к себе прибрали – кто их разберет. А только эрл если узнает об этом, с меня восемь шкур спустит. Поэтому страже я ничего не сказал. Да и вот что я думаю - если бы они в море ушли, их бы другие рыбаки видели. Не может же такого быть, чтобы целая лодка пропала?

\- Не может… - раздумчиво согласился Арисамон. – Риенар, вы видели только лодку на волнах? А потом? Может быть, что-то странное? Звуки, вспышки?

Старый эльф задумался. Седые волосы пошевелил налетевший ветерок, принесший с собой шум волн, бьющихся за пределами заводи.

\- Сам не видел, - сказал он. – Я-то здесь раз в несколько дней бываю – мы с детьми к дальним утесам ходим, там рыба лучше и можно раковины и птичьи яйца собирать. Но приятели мои рассказывали, что Зеркало иногда мерцать начинает. Днем не так заметно, а ночью пару раз сверкало. Вроде бы подземные течения светящие водоросли колышут. Но я тебе вот что скажу – место тут старое, и бывает тут всякое. Слухи ходят, раньше в это зеркало не Андрасте, а Владычица Митал смотрелась.

Арисамон вздрогнул. Разгадка оказалась такой простой и ясной, что следом за озарением пришла досада. Он пять дней кружил вокруг этого места, не видя того, что было под самым носом.

\- Риенар, - позвал он, помолчав, - вас в последнее время не тянуло… уйти куда-нибудь?

\- Меня с юности уйти тянет, - хмыкнул рыбак. – Долийская кровь – кочевая кровь. Да только идти мне некуда.

_\- Фен’айрелас_, - проговорил Арисамон. – Мне нужно попасть в место, зовущееся «Фен’айрелас».

\- Не слышал о таком, - рыбак помотал головой.

***

Солнце повисело еще немного, словно дожидаясь, пока подъемник коснется дна – и ухнуло вниз, в мутные серые тучи. Любопытство оказалось сильнее – солнце еще несколько раз выглянуло сквозь проемы, коснулось Зеркала Андрасте лучами, а затем скрылось совсем.

Лодка отчаянно качалась на волнах, и Зеврану, спрыгнувшему в нее первым, пришлось упереться ногой и изо всех сил натянуть канат, прижимая лодку к балкам причала. Хоук спустился следом и ухватил второй канат. Лодка почти перестала качаться, и Дориан с Арисамоном перебрались в нее почти без проблем. Почти – стоило Зеврану первым отпустить канат, как лодка задрожала, заскакала на волнах, Хоуку пришлось бросить свой канат и схватиться за весла. Арисамон, оказавшийся ближе, ухватился за вторую пару весел, и после недолгой борьбы лодка отошла от причала и направилась вперед, к выходу из заводи.

По поверхности Зеркала ходила мелкая рябь, но чем дальше, тем сильнее становился ветер, и вдалеке было слышно, как гудит, грохочет, беснуется Недремлющее море.

\- Ненавижу лодочные прогулки, - простонал Дориан, до побелевших пальцев вцепившийся в борт, - ненавижу лодки, ненавижу воду, ненавижу качку…

\- А разве Тевинтер – не прибрежное государство? – спросил Зевран, оборачиваясь. Он в это время воевал с рулем.

\- Прибрежное, - вздохнул Дориан. – Поэтому и ненавижу…

Ветер подул снова, забил в стены Зеркала, угодил куда-то в пещеры, и вся заводь заполнилась гулким, утробным воем, словно где-то совсем рядом заревел боевой горн.

_\- Нам нужна лодка, - заявил инквизитор, когда весь отряд собрался в придорожной таверне у Зеркала. _

_\- Появилась зацепка? – спросил Хоук._

_\- Она… - Арисамон хмуро посмотрел в окно, на кружащих над Зеркалом птиц. – Она все это время была прямо перед нами. _

Чем дальше уходила лодка, тем сильнее становились волны. У самого берега, под сваями причалов, берег был выше, и, когда волны расступались, на мгновение становилось видно дно из песка и камней.

У подножия Моряка и Рыбачки бурлила пена – Недремлющее море как будто пыталось просочиться всей массой разом сквозь узкий перешеек. Ветер становился сильнее, тучи опустились над самой заводью, словно захлопнув ее крышкой.

_\- Мы могли бы и раньше догадаться, еще там, у озера. Они ведь каждый раз уходили к воде – к озеру, к реке, к ручью, к морю… И каждый раз там что-то было – развалины крепости, старое «эльфийское место» - могилы, алтари, а здесь…_

… Лодку дернуло вниз, а затем с глухим хлопком подбросило наверх. Заводь словно вымерла. Утром здесь было не протолкнуться от лодок и сетей, а сейчас небольшая гребная лодочка была единственной, кто качался на пляшущих волнах.

\- Вон там, - неожиданно крикнул Дориан, вытягивая руку, сжимая ворот плаща, стараясь не дать ветру разметать одежду. Арисамон обернулся, глядя на то, как в сгущающемся сумраке вода начинает серебриться.

_\- … Заводью Андрасте это место стало позже. А раньше они называли его Манешал-ан-элювиан, Зеркало Владычицы. Это было зеркало Митал, по легенде, родившейся из вод океана… _

Хоук и Арисамон налегли на весла, и лодка, щепкой подскакивая на волнах, все ближе подходила к светящемуся пятну. Море за пределами заводи ревело, как бешеный зверь, ветер вторил ему, задувая в пещеры, отражаясь от стен. Зеркало Андрасте – Манешал-ан-элювиан – наполнилось оглушительным шумом. Серебристое сияние исходило откуда-то изнутри, словно дно заводи было покрыто амальгамой.

_\- Элювиан. Заводь – одно большое зеркало. Пропавшие эльфы использовали водоемы, как элювианы. Я не знаю, как он это делал. Но Завеса – его рук дело. И сообразить, как превратить заводь в зеркало, ему вполне по силам. Мы пятый день кружим вокруг двери, когда нужно просто зайти в нее._

Ослепительно сверкнуло – над заводью сияющей веткой растянулась молния, замерла на мгновение и сгинула. А следом обрушился гром, отразился от воды, от стен, заскакал по заводи, как заблудившийся хищник, заворчал, заревел, завыл.

Волны швыряли лодку друг другу, как дети, кидающие мяч – взад-вперед, взад-вперед, - и по спинам гребцов, налегавших на весла изо всех сил, тек соленый пот вперемешку с соленой водой.

Дориан вцепился в борт, всматриваясь в сверкающую воду.

\- Я ничего не вижу, кроме этого сияния! – сообщил Дориан, пытаясь перекричать вой ветра и грохот волн. Его длинные волосы намокли, выбившиеся из хвоста пряди липли к лицу.

\- Зевран! – крикнул Хоук. – Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?

_\- Тебя звали сюда, верно? Мы ведь не просто так ехали все это время именно в эту сторону? – спросил Арисамон, оборачиваясь._

_\- Не уверен, что именно сюда, - ответил Зевран. – Но в свете сказанного тобой, мой синеглазый инквизитор, Зеркало видится мне логичным концом для нашего пути. Я видел во снах Фен’айрелас. Это… не остров, но город, окруженный водой._

\- Не считая холода и качки, ничего! – откликнулся эльф, пытаясь одновременно совладать с плащом, раздуваемым ветром, рулем, вырывающимся из рук, и брызгами, бьющими в лицо.

\- Такого не может быть! – возразил Хоук, едва не упустив весло. – Если наша теория верна, то мы сейчас над самым порталом!

Вокруг лодки разливалось сияние, серебрящиеся волны поднимали ее и тут же роняли вниз.

_\- Раз уж мы заговорили о Зове… Я давно хотел спросить тебя, мой синеглазый инквизитор: ты ведь тоже эльф. Твой друг не зовет тебя?_

_\- Нет, - Арисамон покачал головой. – Я не слышал ничего, и во снах он мне не являлся. Поэтому для меня этот… Зов или что это было, - оказался полной неожиданностью. _

_\- Почему так? Ведь с тобой лучше сотрудничать, чем враждовать – уж он-то это своими глазами видел._

_\- Я… - Арисамон раздумчиво посмотрел на металлическую руку, пошевелив пальцами. По затейливой чеканке волной прошло зеленоватое сияние. На языке появился холодок, кисловатый, щекочущий, колючий – такой была на вкус вода, помнящая каждого служителя Митал. А в ушах снова прозвучал голос – знакомый, бархатный, рассерженный._

_«Ты отдал себя в услужение древнему эльфийскому божеству, _ _lethallin!»_

Ветер окончательно рассвирепел – теперь он налетал порывами, ударяя лодку то в один бок, то в другой, словно норовя выгнать ее из сияющего облака. Шторм бесновался в стенах заводи, как в бутыли буреходца, бился о скалы, вздымал воду до самых небес.

_\- Митал хранит меня, - сказал Арисамон наконец, поднимая глаза от руки. – Может быть, именно она и не дает ему позвать меня. _

_\- Чтобы победить одного бога, нужен другой, - кивнул Зевран. – Обожаю долийцев! У них всегда найдется подходящий бог на любой случай!_

Волна ударила в борт, едва не перевернув лодку.

\- Эта дрянь не работает! – крикнул Хоук, налегая на весла. – Нам надо возвращаться, пока мы тут не утонули псам под хвост!

\- Согласен! – откликнулся Дориан. – Здесь не чувствуется никакой магии!

Зевран коротко охнул, отдергивая пальцы – боковая волна ударила по рулю, вырвала его из руки, обломала плавник.

Арисамон прикрыл глаза, сжимая весла изо всех сил. Чтобы победить одного бога, нужен другой?

\- Ana rae’na menah Mital, ma veris shetann an-maeras, dana-merath let-samel…

Услышь меня, милосердная Митал, проводи меня нужным путем, защити на этом пути…

Арисамон поднял веки, и, с трудом удерживая равновесие, поднялся на ноги, раскинул руки, словно пытаясь взлететь.

\- Аматус! – крикнул Дориан. – Осторожно!

\- Дверь открыта, - ответил инквизитор, и его спокойный голос прозвучал громче шума волн и воя ветра. – Нужно просто шагнуть в нее.

И с этими словами он прыгнул за борт.

Больше он не запомнил ничего – ледяная соленая вода тут же ударила в лицо, в нос, в рот, в уши, ослепила и оглушила, стиснула железным кулаком и потащила вниз, в бурлящий водоворот.

Воздух в груди тут же закончился, горло как будто сдавили холодные пальцы, а в левой руке разлилась раскаленная боль – так могла болеть только живая плоть.

Арисамон беззвучно закричал, лишаясь остатков воздуха, и в рот тут же хлынула горькая холодная вода, и глотку оцарапал песок. Рука пылала огнем, металл, казалось, раскалился добела, и Арисамон отчаянно затряс ею, словно пытаясь избавиться от протеза. Он сжался в комок, стиснул пылающую руку, и кричал, кричал, пока волны швыряли его как щепку, пока ледяные тиски тащили вниз, вперед…

А потом его ударило обо что-то твердое, шершавое, и мутнеющим сознанием Арисамон успел сообразить, что это дно. Чьи-то цепкие, сильные руки вырвали его из хватки волн, вытащили наверх, протащили по мелководью и бросили на холодном колючем песке, больно врезавшемся в кожу.

Арисамон рухнул на четвереньки, выгнулся, как кот, отхаркивающий шерсть, закашлялся, выплевывая из легких воду, судорожно хватая ртом воздух между приступами удушья. Откашлявшись, он рухнул лбом на песок и несколько мгновений лежал, привыкая к тому, что снова может дышать. Перед глазами постепенно прояснялось, вокруг стало светлее, промозглый ветер сменился ласковым бризом, погладил его по спине, словно утешая, а бушующие волны улеглись, успокоились и лизали теперь его ноги, как провинившийся пес.

Услышав, как заскрипел под чужими сапогами песок, Арисамон поднял глаза.

На него смотрели полтора десятка стрел – пятнадцать эльфов выстроились полукругом, держа его на прицеле луков. А перед ним, одетый в черный и золото, в мантии из серебристо-серого меха, стоял еще один эльф. Он был немногим выше остальных, держался просто, и только одежда отличала его от стрелков.

А еще он улыбался. Он смотрел на лежащего на песке Арисамона и улыбался светло и легко, как улыбаются другу после долгой разлуки.

\- Andaran atish’an, ma falon, - сказал Фен’Харел, Ужасный Волк. – Добро пожаловать в Ривасарэн.


	8. Chapter 8

ГЛАВА VI

Ривастэрэн. 9:46 Века Дракона.

_Не смотри на дар, не смотри на руку, его дающую -_

_ смотри в глаза тому, кто одаривает тебя. _

_Глаза – зеркало сердца._

_Долийское присловье._

За окном верещали стрижи. Солнце щекотало ресницы. Сквозь открытые ставни лился свежий воздух, стрижиные крики смешивались с криками караульных, расхаживающих на крепостных стенах.

Арисамон глубоко вдохнул, потянулся, открыл глаза и несколько мгновений пытался понять, что не так с узорчатым потолком.

А потом он вспомнил.

Подскочив на кровати, Арисамон зашипел и схватился за голову – перед глазами потемнело, а виски на мгновение сжали раскаленные тиски.

\- Не нужно резких движений, ma falon, - мягко заметили сбоку. – Вчерашний переход отнял у тебя много сил.

Арисамон ответил не сразу. Несколько мгновений он сидел, упираясь локтями в колени, массируя пылающие виски и гудящий лоб, пока, наконец, боль не отступила. Он выдохнул и поднял глаза.

Солас обнаружился в кресле напротив, с книгой в руках. Шитые золотом одежды и меховая мантия уступили место чему-то такому же черному, но простому, строгий камзол, подчеркивающий фигуру, сменила свободная мантия из черного шелка. Солас отложил книгу и сосредоточил все внимание на инквизиторе.

\- Как спалось? – спросил он мягко.

\- Не помню, - честно ответил Арис. – Ты давно тут сидишь?

\- Размещать гостей и раздавать указания я закончил после полудня. Ты спал, и я решил дождаться, пока ты проснешься. История повторяется, не так ли? – Солас улыбнулся уголком рта.

\- Полудня? Сколько… Когда? – Арисамон перевел взгляд на окно. То, что показалось ему скайхолдским рассветом, на деле оказалось вечером в… где он?

_«Добро пожаловать в Ривасарэн»._

«_Фен'айрелас. Так они называют это место. В своих мечтах он звал его Свободным городом. Но они прозвали его по-другому»._

\- Сейчас чуть больше шести часов пополудни, - сообщил Солас. - Между Ривасарэном и Тедасом разница в несколько часов.

\- Мы… в Тени?

\- Нет, ma falon. – Солас качнул головой. – Мы не в Тени, ты не спишь, и все вокруг тебя происходит на самом деле. Ты помнишь руины, в которых мы встретились в последний раз?

\- Это был какой-то храм, или…?

\- Храмом они стали позже. А раньше это место называлось Фен’шэннал – Волчье Логово. Я жил там некоторое время, неподалеку от Элвентарена, города ученых и исследователей. В Элвентарене разрабатывались артефакты, изучалась магия, хранилась история… Я приобрел поместье, ставшее Фен'шэнналом, перед тем, как углубился в разработку Завесы. Это древняя земля, пропитанная магией, скрытая Завесой от чужих глаз. Островки владений эванурис сохранились и поныне, отрезанные Завесой от остального мира. На одном из них мы встретились тогда, на другом стоим сейчас. Я предпочитаю называть его Ривасарэном, Вольным островом.

\- А ты ничуть не изменился, - хмыкнул Арисамон. – Все так же готов часами говорить о истории…

\- Есть такой грешок, - Солас довольно улыбнулся.

Арисамон даже улыбнулся было ему в ответ, но в этот миг его ледяной волной окатило понимание, а следом по спине пополз холодный и липкий страх.

\- Если все вокруг – настоящее, то… Солас, где мои друзья? Они живы?

\- Ты невнимателен, ma falon. Я сказал о том, что размещал гостей до полудня. Твои друзья в безопасности, но… - улыбка исчезла с лица Соласа, - … было большой ошибкой приводить их сюда. Не пойми меня неправильно, - Солас встал с кресла и отошел к окну, - я рад видеть и тебя, и магистра Павуса. Может быть, мы не всегда с ним сходились во мнениях, но я искренне уважал его. И уважаю сейчас еще больше, видя, как он предан тебе и как стремится защитить. Защитник Киркволла, помогавший рабам – желанный гость для меня, и уж тем более желанным гостем будет здесь любой эльф, прибывший из Тедаса. Но мои взгляды разделяют не все. – Солас повернулся, пристраиваясь на подоконнике, опираясь на него ладонями. – Большая часть тех, кто живет здесь, в моем городе – бывшие рабы и прислуга. Грязь под ногами шемленов, с которой всю их жизнь обращались соответственно. Многие из Тевинтера – бывшие рабы, бывшая собственность, движимое имущество и скот. Они растерзают Дориана сразу же, как только поймут, что он – тевинтерец. Я бы не советовал ему покидать отведенные покои – хотя бы ради его собственной безопасности. Гаррет Хоук – человек. Маг крови. Может быть, его слава спасет его от моментальной расправы, но ему не будут здесь рады.

\- Гаррет пришел сюда за Фенрисом, - ответил Арисамон. – Он ведь здесь?

\- Фенрис? – Солас нахмурился, приподнимая бровь, но затем его лицо прояснилось. – Ах да. Я вспомнил. Да, он здесь. Очень занятный юноша, – губы Соласа снова растянула легкая улыбка.

\- Мне нужно увидеть его, - Арисамон подался вперед, выпутался из-под покрывала и только тут сообразил, что на нем нет ничего, кроме подштанников.

\- Непременно, ma falon. Но сначала ты приведешь себя в порядок и поешь. - насмешливо кивнул ,Солас и в его тоне появились знакомые нотки старшего товарища, заботливого, но непреклонного. - Переходы сквозь барьер всегда отнимают много энергии, а соленая вода кого угодно доконает. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе принесли еды и новую одежду. Твоя старая, уж прости, после путешествий и купания в Недремлющем море не годится для приличного общества.

Арисамон растерянно кивнул в ответ, неловко кутаясь в покрывало. Солас направился к двери, и, остановившись на пороге, обернулся и добавил:

\- Я буду ждать тебя внизу, ma falon. Нам нужно с тобой о многом поговорить.

Ответить Арис не успел – Солас скрылся за дверью, и в комнату почти сразу же прошмыгнули двое эльфов – молоденький паренек с охапкой вещей и еще один, постарше, с подносом в руках. Пока старший накрывал изящный круглый столик, младший помог Арисамону умыться над серебряным тазом и натянуть принесенные вещи – рубашку с затейливыми узорами на вороте и манжетах, колет из мягкой кожи какого-то неизвестного Арисамону зверя, штаны и сапоги, подкованные серебром. Одежда оказалась чуть шире, а сапоги плотно обхватили икры – похоже, предыдущий их владелец был не столь привычен к бегу по лесам и долам и прыжкам с луком наперевес.

Закончив дела, эльфы скрылись за дверями так же молча, как и появились. Арисамон подтянул завязки на манжетах и пристроился за столом. Полдник был скромным – бокал вина, кусок пирога с дичью и блюдце засахаренных фруктов, - но Арисамону все равно кусок в горло не лез.

Он представлял их встречу с Соласом совсем не так.

Прямо сказать, он вообще ее не представлял.

Два года назад он был готов бежать за Соласом, не обращая внимания на раны и Совет, как учуявший кровь хищник, как древний дух мщения. Он был готов бросить все и искать, искать, чтобы найти, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, чтобы убедить, что Солас не прав, что все еще можно исправить, что не нужно уничтожать мир, что можно…

Что можно сосуществовать.

Тогда Арисамону это казалось самим собой разумеющимся. Тогда все его друзья были рядом. Язвила Сэра, витиевато ругался на «древнеэльфийское дерьмо» Железный Бык, жал уцелевшую руку Блэкволл и обещал прийти на помощь по первому зову, утешала Жозефина, поддерживал Каллен, даже Коул, задумчивый и странный мальчик-дух, старался сказать что-нибудь – не всегда приятное, но нужное и важное…

А потом друзья один за другим ушли. Скайхолд опустел наполовину, осунулся, затих и как будто постарел. Ушел Варрик, который был нужен Киркволлу. Ушел Блэкволл, вставший на путь исправления. Ушла Сэра, умудряющаяся быть в ста местах одновременно. Ушел Бык, и Арисамону показалось, что стена, закрывавшая его спину, исчезла, и теперь кожу холодит ледяной ветер. Ушла Лелиана, бывшая его глазами и ушами, потому что в ней нуждалась Церковь. Ушла Кассандра, бывшая его плечом, потому что нужна была ордену Искателей.

Солас… Солас ушел раньше. Но именно в то время Арисамон острее всего ощутил его отсутствие.

А потом ушел и Дориан. Он не был нужен Тевинтеру, но Тевинтер был нужен ему.

Некому стало загораживать собой мир, зато появилось, кому писать письма.

И спустя полгода после Совета Арисамон впервые пожалел о том, что сохранил Инквизицию.

Бывали дни, когда он отчаянно жаждал уйти. Бывали дни, когда он понимал, что Солас тысячу раз прав. Бывали дни, когда он подолгу сидел над бумагами, не понимая смысла написанного, а по ночам выл, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Ему казалось, что он лишился не только руки. Каждый, уходя, забирал с собой часть его – Дориан унес сердце, Лелиана – уши, Кассандра – дыхание, Сэра – смех, Бык – спину, Блэкволл – правую руку, Варрик – язык…

А то, что осталось, не умело жить. Оно могло лишь существовать, день за днем выполняя рутинные обязанности.

И чем дальше, тем острее чувствовал Арисамон свое бессилие. Он мог спасать мир, которому грозила опасность извне – закрыть Брешь, убирать разрывы, уничтожать демонов и сражаться с заговорщиками, останавливать безумных магов и храмовников, ставших чудовищами, искать пропавших и разоблачать обманщиков…

Но он был воином, а не лекарем. Он не мог исцелить Тедас от болезней, копившихся столетиями. От расовых предрассудков, от взаимной ненависти, от страха и подозрений, от слабостей и недостатков…

\- Я говорил тебе, аматус, - вздыхал амулет голосом Дориана, когда становилось совсем уж невыносимо и инквизитор позволял себе смутить покой возлюбленного неуместными жалобами на жизнь. – Я говорил тебе – никто не скажет тебе спасибо за то, что ты спасаешь мир.

Дориан понимал его, как никто другой. Дориан сам едва ли не в одиночку сражался против целого Тевинтера, ломал привычки и устои. И его точно так же ненавидели, как ненавидели самого Арисамона, поддерживающего реформы Лелианы.

Они помогали друг другу удержаться на плаву, поддерживая, подбадривая, подавая пример.

Дориан пошел за ним и теперь, сюда, в эльфийский город, зная, как рискует. А Дориана Арисамон подвести не мог.

Он наскоро проглотил остатки еды, в два глотка осушил бокал и поспешил к двери.

***

Город пел. Город чирикал и щелкал, булькал и хохотал, звенел и трещал. Везде, где не было стен и камней, были деревья, кусты, ползучие лианы, и в них резвились птицы. По улицам сновали эльфы – они говорили и пели, смеялись и спорили.

Арисамону, идущему по изящному арочному мосту, казалось, что он шагает над разноцветным морем – внизу раскинулась торговая площадка, цветные шатры, цветные товары, цветные одежды…

Высокие стеклянные башни тянулись прямо к небу. Полупрозрачные, сверкающие на солнце, они казались серебряной вышивкой на голубом шелке. От каждой башни разбегались мосты, к стенам к площадкам, накрытым куполами из разноцветных стеклышек…

Ривасарэн походил на рисунок из книги со сказками.

Некоторое время они шли молча, и Арисамон лишь вертел головой, рассматривая мосты и стены, узорчатые окна и цветущие заросли.

Здесь не было ни одной статуи, хотя бы бюста или головы, лишь фигуры и барельефы зверей и птиц украшали карнизы, арки и стены. Здесь не было ни одного знамени – ни эльфийского, ни какого-либо еще.

А еще здесь не было ни церквей, ни святилищ, ни эльфийских, ни андрастианских.

\- Как тебе удалось заставить их отказаться от веры? – невольно вырвалось у Арисамона, когда они оказались на широкой городской стене.

\- «Заставить»? – с искренним удивлением переспросил Солас, оборачиваясь, и инквизитор смущенно кашлянул. – Ma falon, ты слишком привык жить среди людей. Я никого и никогда не заставлял. От поклонения эванурис эльфы отказываются сразу же, стоит им узнать правду, а те, кто исповедовал андрастианство… Кто-то из них усомнился, разочаровавшись, а кто-то считает невежливым поклоняться новой святой в присутствии древнего бога… Я еще не успел убедить их, что я – не бог, - Солас грустно усмехнулся. – Но я повторяю это и буду повторять, пока они не поймут этого.

\- Солас, ты… - начал было Арисамон и осекся. – Или теперь – Фен’Харел? Как к тебе обращаться?

\- Как тебе удобнее.

\- Тогда я буду звать тебя Соласом. Оставим бога обмана легендам.

\- Разумный выбор, - эванурис одобрительно кивнул.

\- Но как бы ты ни назывался, ты ведешь их. Собираешь со всего Тедаса, освобождаешь от рабства, от необходимости тяжело работать за низкую плату. Обещаешь им светлое будущее… Они назовут тебя богом. Не сейчас – так потом.

\- Когда живешь целую вечность, можно не бояться слова «потом», - Солас грустно улыбнулся.

Арисамон не нашелся, что ответить, и некоторое время они молча шли вдоль городской стены. Внизу, похоже, раскинулся сад – деревья здесь росли так густо, что закрывали землю, а птичьи голоса были еще громче и заливистее.

А с другой стороны стены серебрилась вода. Она окружала город, насколько хватало глаз, вытянулась голубоватым зеркалом до самого горизонта, где темнели синие горы. Над водой тоже слышались птичьи крики – мелкие, нахальные пернатые, похожие на белые шелковые платки, унесенные ветром, носились над самой поверхностью, то взлетая, то опускаясь. 

Что это было? Море, озеро? Край безбрежного океана? Или, может быть, это все – игра Тени, отражение в Завесе, образы, нарисованные древней магией?

Задумавшись, Арисамон машинально посмотрел на металлическую руку, несколько раз сжав и разжав пальцы.

\- Я позволил себе рассмотреть ее поближе, пока ты спал, - сообщил Солас, оборачиваясь. – Отменная работа. Тонкая, но прочная, красивая, но практичная. Я узнал почерк Дагны, но здесь явно потрудилась не только она. Кто ей помогал?

\- Варрик подключил к делу Бьянку Даври, свою давнюю подругу, - ответил Арисамон.

_«А еще один глупый тевинтерский магистр влез из-за меня в кабалу к Торговой Гильдии и заявляет, что в этом нет ничего страшного»._

\- У тебя хорошие друзья, Арисамон, - кивнул Солас, как будто услышав, о чем он думает. – Береги их.

\- Я и тебя считал своим другом, - негромко ответил инквизитор, глядя на то, как кружат над водой белые птицы. – И до сих пор не знаю, ошибался ли я или нет.

Солас не ответил. Вздохнув, он нахмурился и отошел к краю парапета, всматриваясь в голубую даль, подернутую серебристой дымкой.

\- Ты – мой друг, Арисамон. Наверное, единственный друг, который у меня есть сейчас. И я дорожу этой дружбой. Ты – редкий образец мудрости, неожиданной для долийца, любознательности и готовности к переменам, не свойственной твоему племени, и доброты, которую нечасто встретишь во всем Тедасе. Ты способен понимать и прощать, но можешь и жестоко покарать без лишних сожалений. Ты способен понравиться самым разным людям, но при этом не манипулируешь ими. Я рад называть тебя своим другом, - сказал он, поворачиваясь, и в светлых глазах промелькнуло что-то такое… не печаль, но что-то гораздо более древнее, гораздо более глубокое. Так смотрит старый воин, прошедший Мор и войну, на детей, играющих с деревянными мечами.

\- Значит, ты прислушаешься к тому, что я скажу? – Арисамон улыбнулся, не давая повиснуть гнетущему молчанию, но Солас лишь качнул головой в ответ.

\- Я понимаю, как будет выглядеть мой ответ, ma falon, и мне жаль, мне действительно жаль, что в некоторых вопросах я буду вынужден пренебречь твоим мнением. Но нам с тобой сложно будет договориться.

\- Но я могу попробовать?

\- Но ты можешь попробовать, - Солас кивнул. – Я в любом случае тебя выслушаю. Сказать по правде, единственный выход, который у тебя есть – это переубедить меня.

Арисамон понимающе кивнул.

Соласу не было нужды сообщать очевидные вещи. Отпустить неожиданных гостей он не мог – узнав секрет Ривасарэна, Арисамон и его товарищи могли с легкостью привести за собой если не армию, то, по меньшей мере, шпиона или диверсанта. Понимая, как работает магия перехода, они бы начали перехватывать эльфов, не давая добраться до нужного места. К тому же двое из его спутников были магами, способными понять магию и если не подчинить ее себе, то найти того, кто сможет это сделать.

Солас не станет так рисковать. А значит, выход только один. Два – но Арисамону отчаянно не хотелось кровопролития.

Солас терпеливо дожидался, пока инквизитор переварит услышанное и подберет нужные слова, но молчание затянулось, и тогда он отошел от парапета и приглашающе махнул рукой.

\- Идем. Я покажу тебе Ривасарэн. А ты расскажешь мне о том, как прошли эти два года.

\- А разве ты… не видел меня?

\- Не видел, - откликнулся Солас, и морщина между его рыжими бровями обозначилась резче. – Тебя закрывает чужая сила. Даже от меня. И это мне удивительно и… обидно, пожалуй, - он дернул плечом.

\- Сила…? – переспросил было Арисамон и тут же сообразил, что он имеет в виду.

_«Ты отдал себя в услужение древнему эльфийскому божеству!» …_

\- Сила Митал, которую ты получил, выпив из Источника, - кивнул Солас. – Я не мог позвать тебя сюда, не мог войти в твои сны… Что ж, - он усмехнулся. – Пожалуй, так даже интереснее.

\- Мне казалось… Там, в храме, я видел изображения. Я помню, что ты говорил мне при нашей последней встрече. Вы были… - Арисамон умолк на мгновение, словно подбирая слова. – Вы с ней были близки. Почему же она отвергает тебя сейчас?

Солас ответил не сразу. Арисамон почувствовал, как эванурис непроизвольно ускорил шаг, как будто старался как можно быстрее уйти от неприятного вопроса.

\- Какими бы теплыми ни были наши отношения, - проговорил он наконец, - она… не всегда соглашалась со мной. Порой не соглашалась отчаянно. Но мы умели находить компромисс. Найдем и в этот раз.

Отчего-то от этих слов у инквизитора по спине пробежал холодок, едва ощутимый, но очень неприятный. Солас, если и заметил, как он нахмурился, никак этого не показал.

Стена казалась бесконечной. Арисамон помнил, что она опоясывает город непрерывным кольцом, и, если бы не различные мосты и площадки, и меняющийся внизу пейзаж, ему показалось бы, что они ходят по кругу. Стеклянные башни, цветные витражи, цветы и разноцветные ткани – все сливалось в одно большое пятно.

\- Как я уже сказал, - негромко продолжил Солас, - я не видел тебя все это время. Как ты жил прошедшие два года, Арис?

\- Не думаю, что смогу сообщить тебе что-нибудь, о чем не доложили уже твои шпионы, - покачал головой инквизитор. – Лелиана стала верховной жрицей, и я помогал ей проводить реформы церкви, Кассандра занималась орденом Искателей, Дориан баламутил Тевинтер, Варрик и Хоук восстанавливали Киркволл… - перечислил Арисамон. - Боевые Быки гуляют по Ферелдену, изредка заходят в Орлей, а по дороге заглядывают в Скайхолд.

\- Об этом мне известно. Но я спрашивал тебя не об Инквизиции, ma falon, - Солас улыбнулся, и на веснушчатых щеках появились ямочки, плохо вяжущиеся с образом злого и жестокого бога, жаждущего уничтожить мир. – Я спрашивал о том, как ты сам жил все это время?

Арисамон вздохнул и нахмурился.

\- Инквизиция – это я, - ответил он. – Мы не существуем отдельно друг от друга. Хотя, безусловно, без друзей стало в разы тяжелее.

\- Истинные друзья никогда не отвернутся, ma falon. – Солас качнул головой. - Как бы далеко не разошлись ваши дороги, они однажды сойдутся вновь.

За разговором они дошли до одной из башен и направились вниз, по спиральной лестнице. От нагревшейся стены исходило тепло, легонько ласкавшее бок. Кроны деревьев зеленым ковром раскинулись внизу, вплотную к лестнице, и в какой-то момент Арисамону показалось, что он спускается в болото, затянутое ряской.

Под кронами деревьев было прохладно и сумрачно. От лестницы во все стороны расходились дорожки, выложенные светлой плиткой, и через каждые двадцать шагов виднелись изящные кованые фонари, в которых танцевали язычки магического пламени, бледные и едва заметные в дневном свете.

Разговор не клеился. Солас не настаивал, а Арисамону отчаянно не хватало слов, чтобы выразить все, что накопилось за прошедшие два года. Отчасти он был благодарен эванурису за это деликатное молчание.

Дорожки раздваивались, петляли, уводили к фонтанам и беседкам, к резным каменным лавочкам, часовыми выстроившимся вокруг клумб с яркими цветами. Здесь не было статуй, так часто встречающихся в людских парках, но зато в глубине между деревьями виднелись полянки, освещенные солнцем.

Навстречу им то и дело попадались эльфы – молодые, старые, мужчины, женщины. Они коротко и вежливо кланялись Соласу, но на инквизитора смотрели странно – то ли испуганно, то ли неодобрительно, а кое-кто – откровенно сочувственно. Арисамон на всякий случай убрал руку за спину, хотя до запястья ее и так скрывал рукав.

Встретившаяся им по дороге молоденькая эльфийка улыбнулась было, но, заметив Арисамона, вздрогнула, и, опустив глаза, ускорила шаг. Инквизитор уже открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но тут откуда-то из-за деревьев послышался звонкий детский голос:

\- Владыка Фен’Харел!

Солас обернулся, останавливаясь. Откуда-то из-за толстого дерева выбежали трое остроухих детей, босоногих и широко улыбающихся. Тот, что был постарше, подошел к Соласу и вытянул руку.

\- Владыка Фен’Харел, смотрите!

Солас наклонился, рассматривая маленькую глиняную птичку, видимо, только что слепленную – на руках мальчишки были серые пятна.

\- Неплохая работа, - похвалил его Солас. – Но кое-чего не хватает. Дай-ка… - он забрал птичку, поднял ее к лицу, и, прошептав несколько слов, подышал на нее. Когда он протянул птичку мальчишке, она закопошилась в его ладони, забила крыльями и звонко чирикнула. Дети разразились восторженными криками.

\- Не забывай ее поить, - проговорил Солас, пересаживая птичку на подставленную ладонь. – Глина любит воду.

Мальчишка спешно поблагодарил его и унесся вместе с товарищами куда-то за деревья. Младший из мальчишек напоследок обернулся, зыркнул на Арисамона и убежал следом за товарищами. Солас проводил их взглядом, вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Добрый бог Фен’Харел разрушает древние легенды? – насмешливо спросил Арисамон.

\- Дети любят бросать вызов правилам, – откликнулся Солас. - Подойти к ужасному древнему чудовищу и выжить – это для них демонстрация силы и взрослости. Пусть их. Мне не сложно. Я хочу, чтобы они видели – я не бог.

\- Зато во мне они, похоже, видят древнего монстра, - Арисамон раздумчиво почесал нос. – Интересно, что я им сделал?

\- Ты единственный эльф на весь Ривасарэн, у которого на лице валласлин, - просто ответил Солас, и, когда инквизитор смущенно кашлянул, добавил:

– Кстати, я давно хотел спросить тебя о нем. Я знаю, что долийцы сами себе выбирают покровителя и рисунок валласлина. Почему ты выбрал Джуна?

Арисамон ответил не сразу. Он неловко потер ухо и, наконец, сознался:

\- Я был чудовищно неуклюжим в детстве. Свой первый лук я сломал через три дня. Однажды я сломал замок на загоне наших галл и пришлось долго их ловить. Моим покровителем стал Джун, потому что я просил ловких пальцев.

Солас усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, что всему научился сам, ma falon.

Арисамон раздумчиво посмотрел на металлические пальцы и снова поднял глаза.

\- Ты знал Джуна, Солас? Каким он был?

\- Джун… - эванурис на мгновение умолк, глядя куда-то в пространство, словно всматривался в прошлое. - Когда мы впервые встретились, он был похож на тебя. Молодой, любознательный, целеустремленный. Но между вами было одно отличие. Ты думаешь о тех, кто служит под твоим началом, бережешь своих людей, а для Джуна всегда был важнее результат. Рабы гибли, когда он испытывал свои машины и технологии, гибли, когда он проверял прочность материалов, но его это не волновало. Он был талантливым малым и искал возможность не зависеть от магии. На этой почве они и спелись с Силейз – оба были мечтателями и желали бросить вызов остальным. Научить даже самого необразованного раба делать то, что эванурис делали магией. Что ж, однажды их желание исполнилось, - улыбка Соласа стала прохладной, мягкие черты лица заострились, и в них появилось что-то звериное. – Эванурис лишились магии, а рабы научились прясть и ковать металлы.

Арисамон хотел ответить, но дорожка в этот момент вильнула вбок, а впереди показалась увитая лианами ротонда. На ступенях, окруженный детьми в ярких цветных одеждах, сидел молодой эльф. Его седые волосы были собраны в косу и от падающих сквозь листву солнечных лучей как будто светились. Легкая светлая рубашка оттеняла смуглую кожу, и казалось, будто руки, державшие книгу, вырезаны из дорогой ривейнской древесины. Под боком у эльфа устроилась маленькая рыжая девочка. Она увлеченно водила пальцем по странице, зачитывая вслух строчку за строчкой.

\- Фенрис! – позвал Арисамон, ускоряя шаг, и эльф поднял глаза. Зеленые глаза, казавшиеся еще ярче в рассеянном солнечном свете, изумленно распахнулись. Эльф отдал девочке книгу и встал на ноги. Остальные дети подобрались, настороженно глядя на нежданного гостя, но, заметив рядом с ним Соласа, расслабились, некоторые даже заулыбались.

\- Арисамон! – Фенрис бросился к нему, схватил за плечи, глядя в глаза. – Арис, как ты здесь оказался? Давно?

\- Мы… - начал было инквизитор, и, осекшись, бросил короткий взгляд на Соласа, остановившегося в двух шагах от них. – Фенрис, Хоук искал тебя. Мы пришли сюда за тобой.

\- Хоук? – Фенрис едва заметно побледнел. – Он здесь? Как? Когда?

\- Он…

\- Он здесь, - подал голос Солас, и Фенрис испуганно обернулся. – Северная башня Веланатиса, последний этаж. Скажи охране, что я велел тебя пропустить.

\- Благодарю вас, владыка, - эльф почтительно кивнул, но было видно, что эта почтительность дается ему с трудом. – Арис, - позвал он, оборачиваясь, и хрипловатый голос дрогнул. – Арис, ты только дождись меня, хорошо? Нам нужно поговорить с тобой, - почти умоляюще добавил он, и почти бегом бросился по тропинке прочь.

\- Владыка, куда ушел Фенревас? – позвала рыжая девочка. – Что-то случилось?

\- Фенревас ушел повидать друга, - ответил Солас.

\- Но он обещал нам прочитать еще две сказки! – недовольно сообщил сидящий рядом с ней мальчик. – Кто будет нас учить, владыка?

\- Видимо, мне придется самому заняться вашим обучением, - Солас с виноватой улыбкой развел руками. – Арисамон, ma falon, я прошу у тебя прощения. Мы продолжим наш разговор позже. Твои покои находятся в башне Фенренатис, попроси любого из стражников проводить тебя. Можешь продолжить прогулку, если захочешь – я думаю, тебе будет интересно посмотреть на Рэвасарэн. На центральной площади подают вкусные ягодные пирожные, - добавил он с улыбкой, и, подобрав полы одеяния, присел на ступени, забирая у девочки книгу. Арисамон понаблюдал за ними пару минут, и, развернувшись, пошел дальше по тропинке.


	9. Chapter 9

ГЛАВА VII

Ривастэрэн. 9:46 Века Дракона.

_Галла, сбежав в пустошь, останется галлой._

_Волк, угодивший в клетку, останется волком._

_Долийское присловье_

Браслеты неприятно холодили запястья, и Дориана ощутимо знобило, несмотря на то, что в покоях, где их с Хоуком заперли несколько часов назад, было тепло, в окна заглядывало солнце.

Когда они выбрались из воды, Арисамона, лишившегося чувств, уже куда-то утащили, и с тех пор Дориан не видел его, а эльфийская стража, занимавшаяся выловленными из волн магами, разговорчивостью не отличалась. Их проводили в город вместе с Зевраном, а затем эльфа куда-то увели, а магов сопроводили сначала в подвал под одной из башен. На казематы в полном смысле слова подвал не походил – здесь было сухо, ярко пылали магические факелы, пол покрывала узорчатая плитка, но на стенах виднелись защитные сигилы, отрезавшие любую магию.

Стража Ривасарэна была одета в золоченые доспехи, вроде тех, что носили защитники храма Митал. Худые и блестящие, как металлические богомолы, стражники носили глухие шлемы с зеркальными масками вместо забрал. Маски разделялись на несколько частей, особенно там, где должны были быть глаза, и от этого стражи еще сильнее походили на насекомых.

Дориан читал о таких шлемах в древних сочинениях – между стеклом и амальгамой наносились защитные узоры, защищавшие владельца маски от некоторых типов магии. Солас наверняка доработал эту технологию еще сильнее.

В одной из комнат подвала магов коротко допросили – кажется, больше для проформы, чем ради получения ценной информации, - а затем надели на обоих блокирующие браслеты и отвели на самый верх башни, в скромные, но добротно обставленные покои. Молчаливые стражи принесли им поесть и умыться, а затем забрали опустевшую посуду и оставили магов в одиночестве.

Дориану к антимагическим браслетам было не привыкать – в школах Тевинтера ограничениям подвергались все ученики без исключения: худшие – чтобы научиться ценить дар, которым они обладали, лучшие – чтобы не зазнавались и не привыкали полагаться на одну магию. Дориану довелось побывать в оковах по обеим причинам.

Ему хватало терпения выжидать и наблюдать, и, не вступая со стражниками в перепалки, он заметил достаточно, чтобы сделать некоторые выводы.

Увы, о Хоуке то же самое сказать было сложно. Он задавал вопросы и требовал ответов, колко иронизировал, пытаясь спровоцировать стражников на разговор.

Конечно, он спрашивал и о Фенрисе, но от начальника стражи – или кем там был тот плечистый эльф в отделанной мехом броне, - получил только сдержанную рекомендацию «задать свои вопросы владыке Фен’Харелу».

\- Я бы с ним с превеликим удовольствием пообщался, если бы он соизволил показаться, - ответил Хоук. – Может быть, вы позовете его?

Эльф только покачал головой. 

\- Владыке Фен’Харелу хватает забот, сударь Хоук. Он уделит вам время, как только оно у него появится.

\- Хорошая формулировка, надо будет запомнить, - Хоук хмыкнул.

Оказавшись в отведенных им покоях, Хоук еще предложил стражникам присоединиться и пропустить с ним по стаканчику, но ответом ему было все то же ледяное молчание, и он быстро угомонился. Беспокойство все сильнее проступало через маску беззаботного балагура, а отсутствие магической силы раздражало Хоука, не проучившегося в Круге и дня. Он то принимался расхаживать по комнате, то подходил к двери, прислушиваясь, словно ждал кого-то, то садился в кресло или за стол и некоторое время смотрел в одну точку или устало потирал лицо. Он был похож на дикого зверя, запертого в вольере, нетерпеливо стучащего хвостом по прутьям, тщетно ищущего хоть какую-нибудь щель.

Дориану было неприятно наблюдать, как страдает благородный и храбрый человек, лишенный сил, запертый в четырех стенах, изводившийся от бессильной злости, не находивший себе места от беспокойства. Дориан понимал его беспокойство, но облегчить его участь не мог, увы, никак.

Куда стражи унесли безвольное тело Арисамона, он тоже не представлял, а никакого внятного ответа, кроме «его судьбу решит владыка Фен’Харел», от стражи так и не добился. И сейчас Дориан дорого бы отдал за то, чтобы Арисамон не встретился с Соласом.

Замкнутый эльфийский маг всегда вызывал у Дориана смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, глубина и размах его знаний поражали, а чародейский талант не подлежал никакому сомнению. Солас охотно помогал Арисамону, поддерживал в трудные минуты и не оставил умирать, когда метка на руке вышла из-под контроля. Он ошибался, но старался исправить свои ошибки, он не всегда судил об остальных верно, но, уверившись в своей неправоте, спешил принести извинения.

С другой – за маской ученого отшельника прятался лжец и лицемер, интриган и манипулятор, жесткий и безжалостный. Он использовал Арисамона однажды, его руками исправив то, что натворил сам, и наверняка теперь попытается использовать еще раз.

У Арисамона – власть, сила и хорошие связи. Да, он больше не может закрывать разрывы в Завесе, но с тех пор, как он лишился своей метки, Инквизиция продолжила служить жителям всего Тедаса и заработала себе определенную славу. Арисамон доказал, что он – не случайный герой, оказавшийся в нужное время в нужном месте, получивший мощное оружие по воле обстоятельств. Он доказал свою мудрость и храбрость, неподкупность и добросердечие. Его любили люди, уважали кунари и гномы, обожали и гордились долийские эльфы.

Убивать его невыгодно. Солас наверняка захочет поставить его рядом с собой. За Арисамоном пойдут. Арисамона послушают. К Арисамону прислушивается верховная жрица Виктория, его любят маги и уважают храмовники, за него будут сражаться орлейские Серые Стражи, его поддержит воссозданный орден Искателей. Может быть, конечно, не все – но даже половины их будет достаточно, чтобы в распоряжении инквизитора оказалась достаточная сила.

А самое скверное, что Арисамон собирается выслушать Соласа. Дориан видел, как его терзают сомнения, помнил, о чем говорил инквизитор во время их бесед. Он сомневался. Он раскаивался. Он терял веру. А старому богу обмана достаточно одного зернышка, чтобы душу Арисамона опутали побеги лжи и иллюзий. И стоит сделать лишь один шаг навстречу по скользкой тропе демагогии, как она уведет инквизитора в дебри, откуда он может не вернуться вовремя.

А то и не вернуться вовсе.

\- Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, - проговорил Хоук, расхаживая по комнате. То ли он услышал, о чем думает Дориан, то ли сам думал о чем-то похожем, то ли просто убеждал кого-то из них – возможно, обоих. 

\- Не бывает, - кивнул Дориан, потирая сдавленное браслетом запястье. – Бывают выходы, противоречащие морали, принципам или нормам приличия.

Хоук обернулся, останавливаясь. У него было странное лицо – он как будто и вовсе забыл, что Дориан все еще здесь.

\- Верно, - кивнул он, наконец. – Ох, если бы не эти браслеты… - он поднял руки, глядя на две серебристые полосы. – Лорд Павус, в Тевинтере существуют какие-нибудь способы снять эти штуки?

\- Увы, - Дориан развел руками. - Если бы я знал хотя бы один, я бы немедленно освободил нас.

\- Один мой знакомый маг рассказывал мне однажды… - Хоук раздумчиво пошевелил пальцами. – Некогда одному магу нацепили блокирующие браслеты, и он сумел их снять, отрубив себе оба запястья. Правда, с ним рядом был целитель, который тут же прирастил руки обратно…

\- Интересный способ, - кивнул Дориан. – Жаль, что у нас тут нет целителя. Или хотя бы второго мага без браслетов. Правда, у нас есть ноги, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы ими делали магические пассы…

Хоук хмыкнул и опустил взгляд на свои сапоги. На мгновение Дориану показалось, что Защитник Киркволла всерьез собирается проверить его предложение на практике. Но спросить его об этом Дориан не успел. За дверью послышался шум, топот и разговоры. Лязгнули засовы, дверь раскрылась, и в комнату влетел эльф – невысокий, смуглый и беловолосый. Не успела дверь закрыться снова, а эльф уже в два прыжка пересек комнату с криком «Гаррет!», но, оказавшись перед Хоуком, застыл, как будто в последний миг решил, что перед ним привидение.

\- Фенрис…? – одними губами прошептал Хоук и осторожно обнял его, не решаясь привлечь ближе.

Это только в бульварных романах, которыми зачитывались молоденькие тевинтерские аристократки, герои бросаются друг другу на шею после долгой разлуки и сливаются в страстном поцелуе. А Хоук и Фенрис, осторожно касаясь плеч, щек, волос, смотрели друг на друга, словно увиделись впервые, словно и не чаяли уже, не верили. А потом Хоук обнял его – бережно, осторожно, как будто боясь спугнуть, - привлек к себе и прижался щекой к седой макушке. Фенрис выдохнул – облегченно, осторожно, как будто от его дыхания образ Хоука мог исчезнуть, - прильнул всем телом и закрыл глаза. Несколько мгновений они стояли, чувствуя запах, тепло, биение сердец друг друга.

Дориан деликатно молчал, позволяя им насладиться минутой встречи. Хоук на миг встретился с ним глазами и отвел их – как будто чувствовал вину за то, что обрел, когда другой потерял.

\- Гаррет, - хрипло проговорил Фенрис, отстраняясь, - kaffas, Гаррет! Как ты здесь оказался?

\- Я пришел за тобой, - просто ответил Хоук, не выпуская его плечи. – Я пришел за тобой, Фенрис.

\- Ты… - Фенрис судорожно выдохнул и отвернулся, покачав головой. – Гаррет Хоук, ты идиот.

\- Люди от любви глупеют, - Хоук с виноватой улыбкой развел руками.

\- Ты… vishante kaffas! – Фенрис взял его за грудки и как следует встряхнул. Из-за разницы в росте это смотрелось комично. – Гаррет, ты понимаешь, что натворил? Тебе нельзя было сюда приходить!

\- Ну, над дверью не было запрещающей таблички… - Хоук смущенно потер затылок.

Фенрис со страдальческим стоном закатил глаза и встряхнул его еще раз.

\- Гаррет, они убьют тебя. Они тебя убьют, слышишь? Ты – человек, ты используешь магию крови. А здесь… В Ривасарэн закрыт вход людям. Тебе повезло, что они тебя не убили сразу же, как только увидели, что владыка Фен'Харел…

\- «Владыка Фен’харел»? – не удержавшись, переспросил Дориан, и Фенрис вздрогнул и обернулся.

\- А _он_ что здесь делает? – недоуменно спросил Фенрис, поворачиваясь к Хоуку.

\- Видите ли, сударь Фенрис… - Дориан улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее. – Кстати, примите мой поклон, безмерно рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Вы даже еще больше похорошели со времен нашей последней встречи. Так вот, возвращаясь к вашему вопросу - нас с мессиром Хоуком объединяет одна общая черта. Две, если считать магию. Три, если иметь в виду цвет волос. Но главное наше сходство, - добавил он с чувством, - в том, что у каждого из нас есть ушастый балбес, из-за которого мы постоянно волнуемся. Отпустить Арисамона одного я положительно не мог. Кстати, вы не знаете, где он?

\- Мы только что виделись, - ответил Фенрис хмуро. – Он осматривал Ривасарэн в компании Фен’Харела.

\- Ты зовешь его владыкой, - добавил Дориан.

\- Здесь его все так зовут, - Фенрис покачал головой. – Эльфы хотят видеть его своим владыкой. Надеются, что он поведет их к великому светлому будущему.

\- А ты? – спросил Хоук, и Фенрис вопросительно оглянулся. – Как ты здесь оказался? Почему ты не сообщил мне ничего?

\- Я не мог.

Ривасарэн был отрезан от окружающего мира чем-то, мало похожим на магию в привычном смысле слова. По слухам, большую часть информации владыка Фен’Харел получал из Тени от друзей-духов, наведывавшихся в чужие сны. Над Ривасарэном не было солнца, и золотистый теплый свет лился, казалось, со всех сторон. Постепенно, когда день переваливал за середину, свет желтел и краснел, а потом и вовсе угасал и в небе показывались густые и яркие звезды. Огромная луна белым полупрозрачным куполом поднималась над водой, а затем блекла с рассветом. В конце дня владыка Фен’Харел уходил к себе в покои и там засыпал, предаваясь общению с сущностями, обитавшими в Тени.

По крайней мере, так он говорил.

Шептались, что у Фен’Харела есть много тайных агентов, действующих в Тедасе, и вроде бы некоторые даже приходили в Ривасарэн, а потом уходили обратно. Как – ведали только владыка и они сами.

Но именно один из таких агентов и привел в Ривасарэн гаймартских невольников, а вместе с ними и Фенриса.

Они встретились на тракте. Фенрис преследовал обоз всю ночь. С заходом солнца начал накрапывать дождь, но охрана старалась увезти обоз как можно дальше, почти не останавливаясь. Они не хотели останавливаться в людных местах, справедливо опасаясь, что целый обоз эльфов привлечет к себе внимание. Это их и сгубило – чем сильнее сгущались сумерки, тем сильнее становился и дождь, тяжело нагруженные телеги начали вязнуть в грязи, а вскоре у одной и вовсе сломалось колесо. Обоз остановился, и сопровождающие его наемники начали ругаться, выясняя, кто виноват в том, что они застряли ночью на дороге, под дождем, кто будет лечить рабов, которые сейчас промерзнут и вымокнут, и кто сейчас будет чинить колесо.

Фенрис подобрался ближе, пользуясь тем, что в темноте его почти не видно, - он кутался в темный плащ, спасавший его от дождя, а фонари на телегах сияли достаточно ярко, чтобы тьма за пределами оранжевых кругов света казалась и вовсе непроглядной.

Шум дождя, крики рабов, плач детей и площадная брань наемников скрывали шаги Фенриса, пока он не подобрался к телегам вплотную. Он выбрал ту, где рабы вели себя тише, надеясь, что они либо достаточно отчаялись, чтобы заметить его, либо достаточно умны, чтобы не поднимать крика. Добравшись до самой телеги, он скользнул между колес и вытащил нож. Один из наемников расхаживал между телег, осматривая остальные колеса, держа в руках фонарь и кутаясь в короткий плаз. Фенрис дождался, пока наемник подойдет ближе, и уже готов был выскочить из-под телеги и нанести удар, как вдруг совсем рядом что-то негромко свистнуло, и наемник осел на землю. Затухающим взглядом он успел заметить Фенриса, открыл рот, силясь закричать, и стих, неловко согнувшись. Фенрис подобрался ближе и осторожно выглянул. Из затылка наемника торчал дротик, странно тонкий, влажно блестящий. Почти сразу же свистнуло еще раз, и один из наемников, спорящих над сломанным колесом, мешком рухнул на землю. Его успели подхватить, но было поздно – в затылке у него оказалась точно такой же дротик.

Поднялся крик, наемники забегали вокруг телег, кто-то схватил фонарь, но тут же, спохватившись, выбросил его.

\- Фонари! – закричал кто-то. – Фонари тушите!

Наемники бросились тушить фонари. Кто-то, оказавшись совсем рядом с телегой, бросился под нее, но напоролся на нож Фенриса. Отпихнув тело в сторону, эльф выглянул снова. Ничего не понимающие рабы притихли, только дети продолжали плакать. Наемники старались не шуметь, они прятались среди телег, ложились у самой земли – но сквозь шелест дождя снова и снова раздавался тихий и смертоносный свист. Наемники падали и уже не поднимались. У одного из них сдали нервы – он закричал, забегал, размахивая мечом, надеясь задеть невидимого убийцу. Свистнуло снова, и крик оборвался.

Над дорогой повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тихим всхлипами пленных эльфов. Фенрис выждал добрых пару минут, и, наконец, рискнул покинуть убежище. Выбравшись из-под телеги, он юркнул было к дверце клетки, протянул руку к висящему на ней замку, и в этот момент все вокруг озарила молния.

И в миг между вспышкой и раскатом грома тихо свистнуло еще раз.

Многолетняя выучка дала о себе знать – Фенрис нутром почуял, куда летит дротик, и нырнул вбок, едва успев увернуться. Дротик намертво пригвоздил его капюшон к борту телеги, и Фенрис дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из пут плаща. Капюшон сполз, белые волосы тут же вымокли. А затем сверкнуло снова – и почти сразу же в лицо Фенрису ударил свет.

\- Te-mera elven? – спросил кто-то. – Te-mera naeman elven!

Чья-то рука рывком вытащила дротик, и Фенрис, поправляя капюшон, поднял глаза. Рядом с ним стоял эльф средних лет, едва различимый в черных одеждах, блестящих от влаги. В руках у эльфа был небольшой магический фонарик – Фенрис видел такие в Тевинтере и пару раз встречал в Ферелдене, - и изящный одноручный арбалет. Эльф что-то быстро и раздраженно заговорил, но Фенрис покачал головой.

\- Я не понимаю тебя.

\- Я говорю – ты с ума сошел, так подставляться? – сердито повторил эльф на торговом наречии. - Я же мог убить тебя! Как ты здесь оказался?

\- То же самое я могу спросить и у тебя, - Фенрис наконец совладал с завязками плаща и снова поднял глаза на незнакомца. На лице эльфа не было валласлина. Да и арбалет – если это все-таки был арбалет – не походил ни на одну известную Фенрису модель, а уж в оружии он разбирался: Данариус, как и многие другие высокопоставленные тевинтерские магистры, постоянно опасался за свою жизнь и обучал телохранителя противостоять и клинкам, и стрелам, отводить удар булавы и перехватывать летящее копье.

\- Полагаю, нас с тобой объединяет общая цель, - эльф неожиданно улыбнулся, складывая чудо-арбалет и убирая в крепление на поясе. – Это и к лучшему. Не будем терять времени – пока что темнота и дождь играют нам на руку. Помоги мне, - попросил он, принимаясь за замок на ближайшей клетке.

Вместе они быстро разделались с замками, выпуская эльфов из телег. Кое-то из невольников, не растерявший храбрость, отыскал в сундуках запасные плащи наемников, вытащил покрывала, мужчины-эльфы в восемь рук растянули их, как навесы, загоняя под покрывала женщин и детей.

Они о чем-то говорили – невольники спрашивали, арбалетчик отвечал, певучая эльфийская речь лилась журчащим ручьем. Фенрис понимал через три слова на пятое, ругая себя, что не удосужился за годы свободы поинтересоваться языком элвен. Если кунлатом он овладел более-менее сносно, то элвенналин оставался для него темным лесом. 

Заметив, как эльфы разбирают с телег фонари, Фенрис понял, что они собираются уходить. Отыскав по огоньку магического фонарика арбалетчика, Фенрис спросил его, куда они направляются.

\- Домой, - просто ответил арбалетчик, и Фенрис запоздало сообразил, что даже не знает, как его зовут. Незнакомец назвался Фен’ассаном. Он предложил Фенрису отправиться с ними, в свободный эльфийский город. Поначалу движимый одним лишь любопытством, Фенрис согласился, но затем, по мере того, как Фен’ассан рассказывал о Ривасарэне, понял, что в руки ему попалась рыба покрупнее каких-то там работорговцев.

В Ривасарэн уходили эльфы, пропадавшие по всему Тедасу. В Ривасарэне скрывался древний эльфийский бог, некогда лишивший Фенриса лириумного узора. Из рассказов Варрика и писем Арисамона Фенрис знал, что Солас, или теперь Фен‘Харел, планировал восстановить империю элвен, и любая информация о Ривасарэне могла оказаться бесценной как для Инквизиции, так и для любого тедасского правительства.

Фенрис согласился. Изобразить пламенного борца за права эльфов не составило труда – не нужно было ничего изображать, привычные слова сами лились изо рта, как вино из дубовой бочки. Фен’ассан, похоже, поверил. А может быть, сделал вид, что поверил. Но он не возражал против присутствия Фенриса в отряде, а большего и не требовалось.

Они ушли вверх по тракту, затем свернули с дороги в траву и некоторое время брели сквозь дождь и тьму, пока не спустились в ущелье. От дождя пересохший ручеек снова стал полноводной рекой, и Фен’ассан, спустившись вниз, коснулся воды пальцами. Над головой снова сверкнула молния, на миг осветив весь овраг, и тут же погасла – и Фенрису показалось, что голубоватое сияние ушло в реку. Вода засветилась, по оврагу заскакали длинные тени, и Фен’ассан пошел вперед, в поток голубоватого света. Через мгновение он исчез – и эльфы, помедлив, направились следом. Одни за другим они уходили в сияющую воду и пропадали. Фенрис зашел последним. Перед глазами потемнело ненадолго, земля ушла из-под ног, и Фенрис неловко взмахнул руками, едва не завалившись вперед. Чужие руки, сильные, тонкие, поймали его, помогли встать на ноги, и Фенрис, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что стоит на песке, за его спиной шелестит море, а впереди возвышаются сверкающие башни.

\- А мне уже начало казаться, что ты останешься там, - улыбнулся Фен’ассан, выпуская его. Убедившись, что все невольники благополучно преодолели портал, арбалетчик повел их в город. Их встретили, как долгожданных друзей, сытно накормили, выдали новую одежду и расселили в одной из башен. Первые два дня Фенрис занимался тем, что смотрел и слушал, и даже кое-что записывал.

\- … А на третий день я осознал, что оказался в ловушке, - хмуро закончил он, глядя на магов. – Ривасарэн отделен от остального мира каким-то магическим барьером или чем-то похожим. Отсюда нельзя отправить письмо, отсюда никто не выходит, магического кристалла для дальней связи у меня нет, да и не уверен я, что он будет здесь работать… Я знаю, я виноват перед тобой, Гаррет, - покачал Фенрис головой. – Я заставил тебя волноваться. Я… знаешь, в какой-то момент я начал бояться, что ты решишь, что… - Фенрис опустил глаза, покусывая губы. – Что я перешел на их сторону. Что я предал тебя.

Хоук подошел к столу, на краешке которого устроился эльф, и бережно обнял за худые плечи.

\- Я ни на миг не сомневался в тебе, - проговорил он негромко, и со смешком добавил:

\- Если тебя это утешит, то я бы на твоем месте поступил точно так же. Сиганул бы в неизвестность, рискуя всем, а потом бы уже думал, как оттуда выбраться. Ты же знаешь…

\- Да, я знаю, - эльф невесело усмехнулся. – Кажется, ты на меня дурно влияешь.

Гаррет обнял его покрепче, прижал к себе, и Фенрис прильнул, пригрелся, прикрыл глаза, уткнулся в него носом. Дориан смотрел на них, едва заметно улыбаясь. Арисамон, натворив что-нибудь эдакое, тоже начинал походить на побитого пса, ластился, утыкался носом или лбом в плечо, в грудь, прятал лицо, словно стыдился смотреть в глаза.

За дверями послышались голоса и шорохи, зазвенел металл, заскрежетал камень. Голоса, сначала громкие, затихли, и следом послышался лязг запоров. Дверь открылась, пропуская в комнату Арисамона.

Дориан отметил про себя, что новая одежда ему весьма к лицу – черный цвет подчеркнул светлую, позолоченную солнцем кожу, заставил пшеничные локоны вспыхнуть теплым желтым, как спелые колосья под полуденным солнцем. Кто бы ни подобрал эту одежду для Арисамона, у него определенно был вкус… Следом в душе шевельнулась ревность. Никто не должен был одевать инквизитора в красивое, кроме самого Дориана. Маг уже набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы отпустить ироничный комментарий по поводу нового костюма, но столкнулся с ледяным взглядом синих глаз и осекся.

Арисамон обвел присутствующих взглядом, повернулся, прижимаясь ухом к двери, и, выждав несколько секунд, отошел прочь.

\- Рад видеть вас всех живыми и здоровыми, - заявил он. – Кто-нибудь знает, где Зевран?

\- Кто? – недоуменно нахмурился Фенрис. Он рефлекторно склонил голову набок, приподнимая одно ухо. Дориана всегда умиляла эта манера – эльфы становились похожими на недоумевающих собак.

\- С нами был эльф, - ответил Арисамон, - антиванец. Я нигде не видел его. Не рискнул спрашивать – возможно, он затаился, - но я беспокоюсь, что он…

\- Приятно знать, что вы за меня беспокоитесь, мой ясноглазый инквизитор, - раздался насмешливый голос от окна. Зевран обнаружился сидящим на подоконнике. Он с удобством вытянул ноги, скрестив руки на груди. Большую часть его одежды скрывал простой серый плащ, явно с чужого плеча, но сапоги были другими, и Дориан заподозрил, что эльф тоже разжился местной одеждой. Что ж, тем легче ему будет затеряться в толпе.

\- Осмелюсь надеяться, что вы все-таки беспокоитесь за меня, а не за своего божественного друга, - продолжил между тем Зевран и сверкнул обворожительной улыбкой.

\- Как ты сюда попал? – озвучил Хоук общий вопрос.

\- О, очень просто. Парочка служебных лестниц, парочка выщерблин на стене, куда можно воткнуть кинжал, три-четыре удачных прыжка – и вот я здесь. Вся моя юность прошла в Антиве, а тамошняя архитектура весьма располагает к подобным упражнениям, - Зевран театрально развел руками и слез с подоконника.

\- А снимать антимагические браслеты в Антиве не учат? – полушутя-полусерьезно спросил Хоук, вытягивая руки. Зевран разочарованно цыкнул и покачал головой.

\- Увы, чего нет, того нет. Но если вы дадите мне немного времени, я что-нибудь придумаю, - пообещал он, и, повернувшись к Фенрису, смерил его внимательным взглядом. – А вы, я так понимаю, Фенрис, мой зеленоглазый друг? Как же, помню, помню… Мы с вами встречались однажды, но вы вряд ли меня вспомните. А я вот вас помню, и, знаете, несказанно рад вас видеть. Гораздо приятнее, когда в конце долгого пути тебя ждет красивый молодой мужчина, а не какой-нибудь могучий демон или спятивший древний чародей, - Зевран удовлетворенно кивнул и повернулся к Арисамону. – Как успехи, мой суровый герой? Вижу по вашему лицу, что с Фен’Харелом – или как его зовут, Соласом? – вы уже побеседовали?

\- Можно сказать и так, - ответил инквизитор неохотно.

\- И… как? – осторожно спросил Дориан.

\- Не очень продуктивно, - Арисамон вздохнул и по-простому пристроился на подлокотнике его кресла. Дориан тут же обнял его за талию и почувствовал, как ледяной узел в его груди разжался. Его эльф жив, здоров и сидит рядом с ним. В этот момент Дориану показалось, что он может свернуть горы. Даже в блокирующих браслетах.

\- Как я понимаю, о том, чтобы отпустить нас, речи не идет? – спросил Хоук, но, судя по его тону, он уже знал ответ.

\- Речь не идет даже о том, чтобы оставить вас в живых, - хмуро ответил Арисамон. – И если мне не удастся убедить Соласа, то плохи наши дела. Зачем ты поехал со мной? – негромко проговорил он, оборачиваясь и глядя на Дориана. – Соласу нужен был я. Тебе не обязательно было так рисковать.

\- Это моя вина, - покачал головой Фенрис. – Если бы я не сорвался сюда, вам не пришлось бы приезжать сюда за мной.

\- Ну-ну, драгоценные мои, - упреждающе поднял руки Зевран, - здесь стало как-то многовато рефлексирующих эльфов для такой маленькой комнаты. Неужели мы в пять прекрасных, умных и образованных голов не сумеем придумать какой-нибудь скромный, но очень эффективный план?

\- Действительно, всего-то навсего – удрать из города, отрезанного от всего мира магической завесой, спасти двух магов, лишенных магии, и если не убить, то как минимум, переубедить одного древнего бога уничтожить весь Тедас, - фыркнул Арисамон. – И, желательно, самим остаться в живых при этом.

\- Все как в старые добрые времена, - усмехнулся Дориан. – Обязательно надо рассказать об этом Варрику, когда вернемся. Он будет в восторге от такого захватывающего сюжета для книги.

\- По крайней мере, пока что мы живы, в трезвом уме и вместе, - Арисамон обвел взглядом весь маленький отряд, - а это уже значительно повышает наши шансы, а?

\- Обожаю долийцев, - хмыкнул Зевран. – Никогда не теряют присутствия духа!


	10. Chapter 10

ГЛАВА VIII

Ривасарэн. 9:46 Века Дракона.

_Лавина начинается с пылинки._

_Ущелье начинается с царапины._

_Долийское присловье_

Дождь над Ривасарэном не был похож ни на один из виденных Арисамоном дождей. Здесь не натягивало черных туч, не заволакивало улицы непроглядным серым туманом, не начинал завывать промозглый колючий ветер. Просто мелкие капли, сверкая на невидимом солнце, посыпались с голубого неба, окутывая город серебристой сетью. Ривасарэн становился похож на кокетку в дорогой вуали, из-под которой лукаво поблескивали ее глаза. Но в нем не было ничего от напомаженных орлейских красавиц, чья красота, приторная и густая, отдавалась на языке и смердила дорогими духами. Ривасарэн походил на юную эльфийскую невесту, закутавшуюся в полупрозрачный покров, что танцует, звонко смеясь, на траве, покрытой утренней росой.

В него даже, пожалуй, можно было бы влюбиться, если бы не гниль, тщательно скрываемая за привлекательным фасадом.

За несколько дней, проведенных в городе, Арисамон увидел достаточно. На первый взгляд Ривасарэн и правда походил на сказочный город из древних долийских легенд, но при внимательном рассмотрении становились заметны хмурые лица городских эльфов, бывших рабов, недоверие в их глазах и лед в приветливых улыбках. На улицах обнаружилось достаточное количество стражи – зеркальные маски скрывали лица, изящная серая броня позволяла сливаться с тенями среди белого мрамора, а разговор с Фенрисом только подтвердил подозрения инквизитора.

За Фенрисом не следили – бывшие рабы принимали его за своего, - а вот за Арисамоном присматривали. Его не охраняли в открытую, но краем глаза инквизитор замечал, как нет-нет, да сверкнет где-то за плечом зеркальная маска – у стены, из-за деревьев, с балкона. Они позволяли ему замечать их, но не маячили перед глазами, и больше походили на почетных караульных, оберегающих покой дорогого гостя, чем на надзирателей, следящих за важным пленником.

Тем не менее, побеседовать с Фенрисом с глазу на глаз у Арисамона получилось. После разговора с остальным отрядом инквизитор вежливо, но твердо попросил Фенриса «показать ему город», и они направились по городской стене, пользуясь тем, что там почти негде спрятаться. Караульные продолжали присматривать за Арисамоном, но держались на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы можно было говорить вполголоса, не опасаясь быть услышанным.

Убедившись, что караульные отстали, Арисамон остановился у парапета, делая вид, что любуется морем, раскинувшимся вокруг.

\- Я чувствую, что ты рассказал не все, - тихо проговорил он, и Фенрис, нахмурившись, пристроился рядом, опираясь локтями на нагревшиеся камни.

\- Вон те горы на закате смотрятся очень красиво, - заявил он достаточно громко, для пущей убедительности вытягивая руку. Жест предназначался для караульных. Арисамон благодарно кивнул и, прикрывшись ладонью от яркого света, пригляделся как следует.

\- Фен’Харел готовит элвен к войне, - продолжил Фенрис, понижая голос. – С оружием учат обращаться всех, кроме маленьких детей. Стариков и подростков натаскивают на диверсии и шпионаж. Он очень умело пудрит им мозги. Давит на их желание отомстить. Я сам не видел, но слышал кое-что. Дети, которых я учу читать, болтают о разном, особенно, когда начинают мне доверять.

\- Они называют тебя Фен’рэвасом, - негромко ответил Арисамон. – Свободным волком. Ты сам выбрал себе имя?

\- Это была идея Фен‘Харела, - ответил Фенрис. – Он вызвал меня к себе сразу же, когда узнал, что я пришел в город. В разговоре он предложил мне взять новое имя, ссылаясь на то, что я уже не волчонок, а взрослый волк, сбросивший цепи. Я согласился, рассчитывая, что это притупит бдительность остальных.

\- Как-нибудь я расскажу тебе парочку долийских легенд о тех, кто пытался обмануть бога обмана, - буркнул Арисамон.

\- Я не надеялся обмануть его, – проговорил Фенрис, указав рукой куда-то вниз, словно говорил о рыбах, резвившихся в сверкающей воде. – Но мне удалось убедить остальных в собственной благонадежности, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его сомниари не заглядывали мне в голову.

\- Сомниари? - Арисамон наклонился, глядя за парапет. Внизу вода облизывала гладкую белую стену.

\- Стражниками здесь становятся маги. А в личную гвардию Фен’Харел набирает сновидцев. Шепчутся, что они заглядывают по ночам в головы самым неблагонадежным. Полагаю, что находят новых гостей для Ривасарэна тоже они. Магам проще от них закрыться, а вот простые эльфы боятся. Одна из моих учениц не так давно пугала брата, что сомниари придет к нему ночью и увидит, что тот таскает печенье, - Фенрис невесело хмыкнул. – Детский лепет, но любые страшные байки с чего-то начинаются.

\- Смотри, вон там, что это за птица? – воскликнул Арисамон, указывая пальцем куда-то вниз. Наклонившись через парапет, Фенрис продолжил шепотом:

\- Большая часть армии Фен’Харела держится на жажде мести. А тем, кто сомневается, он сам дает причину. Он не пачкает руки в крови, но иногда достаточно просто _не успеть помочь_, чтобы убили родича, отняли дитя… Жажда мести – это страшно, – добавил он, помолчав, и хрипотца в его голосе стала резче. - Я знаю, о чем говорю, Арис. Если бы я не встретил Гаррета, я бы сегодня был среди них, в первых рядах войска, идущего на Тевинтер. И Дориану я бы вырвал сердце, не задумываясь, так же, как и любому другому магистру.

Ветра в тот день не было, но по спине Арисамона все равно пробежал легкий, неприятный холодок.

\- Получается, у нас связаны руки, - проговорил он, не давая повиснуть муторной паузе. – Барьер вокруг города, антимагические браслеты, и планы, которые мгновенно станут известны… Скверно.

Фенрис не ответил – на стене показалась еще одна пара караульных, как будто бы патрулирующая периметр. Воины в гладких зеркальных масках прошли мимо эльфов и остановились на углу, слишком далеко, чтобы упрекнуть их в невежливости, и слишком близко, чтобы продолжать разговор. Намек был ясен. Караульным не понравился их долгий разговор вдали от всех.

\- Идем, - нарочито громко позвал Фенрис, коснувшись локтя инквизитора. – Я познакомлю тебя с моими учениками.

… Окна покоев, отведенных Арисамону, смотрели на море или на мосты, закрывавшие город. Прислонившись плечом к раме, Арисамон сумел углядеть цветные шатры рынка через резную серебристую решетку. Та была достаточно узкой, чтобы сквозь нее нельзя было пробраться, но достаточно широкой, чтобы не превращать комнату в тюрьму. За дверью было тихо, но инквизитор знал, что в коридоре его ждет четверо стражников. Формально, они охраняли покой национального героя Тедаса, с которым многие эльфы жаждали пообщаться, неформально – охраняли и самого инквизитора от опрометчивых поступков. Арисамон попробовал пригласить кого-нибудь из стражей составить ему компанию, сославшись на скуку, но его предложение не встретило поддержки. Впрочем, спустя полчаса в его комнату вошел слуга, притащив целую охапку книг, призванных «скрасить досуг лорда Лавеллана». Арисамон сухо поблагодарил его и больше ни о чем не просил.

Выждав подходящего момента, он наугад попробовал на прочность решетки, но те не поддавались усилиям металлической руки, а ножа или пилы в его комнате, конечно же, не было, не считая изящного десертного ножика для фруктов, который не сошел бы ни за инструмент, ни за оружие, и годился только для аккуратного распиливания мягких ломтиков дыни.

Конечно, если бы ему захотелось, он мог бы легко выйти из комнаты и сообщить страже, что хочет прогуляться. Покидать покои ему не запрещали, но всю прогулку караульные сопровождали бы его незримыми тенями. Из-за этого Арисамон почти не навещал друзей, лишь заходил ненадолго, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Да и ни к чему было устраивать совместный мозговой штурм, ища план побега – лишенные сил, маги становились легкой добычей сомниари. Поэтому, покидая покои, Арисамон в основном проводил время с Фенрисом, порой участвуя в его занятиях с детьми. Зеврана он все эти дни даже не видел, а спрашивать не рисковал – если антиванец что-то задумал, то лишнее внимание ему будет совсем ни к чему.

Дни здесь сменялись мягко, словно кто-то приглушал и снова включал магические светильники. Порой Арисамону начинало казаться, что он провел здесь не полнедели, а добрых полгода.

Сегодняшний дождь, серебристый, мягкий, прибил пыль, умыл листву, заставил серебристые купола и мосты сверкать. Ветерок откуда-то издалека принес перезвон колоколов, отбивавших полдень.

Арис, прищурившись, любовался переливами бликов на дальней башне, когда в дверь вежливо, но громко постучали.

\- Войдите! – откликнулся инквизитор, и открывшаяся дверь пропустила в комнату троих эльфов-слуг с подносами и кувшинами. Двоих молодых ребят Арисамон знал – они обслуживали его все эти дни. Третьей была худенькая девушка. Ее длинная черная коса была уложена вокруг головы.

\- Лорд-инквизитор Лавеллан, - начала девушка, и эльфы почтительно поклонились, - владыка Фен’Харел желал бы составить вам компанию за обедом, если это будет вам удобно.

Арисамон едва заметно нахмурился, но тут же натянул вежливую улыбку и кивнул.

\- Буду рад видеть владыку Фен’Харела в своем скромном жилище, - ответил он.

Девушка, оставив кувшин, поклонилась еще раз и вышла за дверь. Молодые эльфы споро накрыли столик на двоих, пододвинули второй стул, и с таким же почтительным поклоном ушли следом. Арисамон едва успел присесть, как в дверь снова постучали. Почти сразу же дверь отворилась снова, и на пороге комнаты возник Солас.

В этот раз его одежда была белой, отделанной все той же золотой каймой. Высокий воротник из золотой парчи тесно обтягивал шею, такие же парчовые манжеты туго обхватывали запястья. На нем не было ни мехов, ни украшений, ни брони, но что-то в его облике вызывало странный благоговейный трепет. Как будто сам воздух вокруг него становился гуще и начинал сиять ярче.

\- Солас, - Арис поднялся на ноги и приветственно кивнул.

\- Инквизитор, - кивнул в ответ Солас, подходя ближе, и светло улыбнулся:

\- Приятно видеть, что ты согласился на мою маленькую просьбу, ma falon.

\- Отчего бы мне не пообедать со старым другом? – улыбнулся в ответ Арисамон. – К тому же, я полагаю, ты ведь пришел сюда не просто потому, что в компании еда вкуснее?

\- Именно так, - улыбка Соласа угасла, и он устроился за столом.

В комнату, словно повинуясь молчаливому приказу, проскользнула давешняя черноволосая эльфийка. Пока она расставляла тарелки, раскладывала приборы и разливала по кубкам вино, Арис украдкой наблюдал за ней. Словно ощутив его взгляд, девушка подняла глаза, большие, темно-синие, но почти сразу же опустила их, и, подхватив поднос, так же тихо ушла за дверь.

И в тот момент, когда щелкнул замок, Арисамон вспомнил.

Аланианна. Любовница эрла Дермонда.

Она вроде бы ждала ребенка…

\- Прошу, угощайся, ma falon, - позвал Солас, и Арисамон вздрогнул, очнувшись от раздумий.

\- Да, извини, - он смущенно потер ухо. – Я отвлекся. Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – спросил он, подставляя тарелку, когда Солас вопросительно протянул ему миску с салатом.

\- Сегодня у меня состоялся один разговор с моими доверенными лицами, - ответил Солас, накладывая ему салата, - и я считаю, что ты должен об этом узнать. Ривасарэн – маленький город. Слухи здесь разлетаются быстро. Жители знают о двух человеческих магах, прибывших сюда, и о том, что один из них – из Тевинтера.

\- Они недовольны?

\- Они боятся. Они считают, что где один, там два, где два – там десять, а где десять, там завтра целая армия. Не могу сказать, что они неправы, - положив салата и себе, Солас отставил миску.

\- А как же барьер?

\- Если его преодолели вы, остальные тоже могут найти способ.

\- Я полагаю, что мне помогала Митал, - заметил Арисамон. – Не думаю, что остальные смогут повторить этот трюк.

\- Ведьма из Диких Земель сумела пробраться на Перекресток без всякой Митал, - холодно ответил Солас. – Нашла элувиан, заставила его работать… А ведь она не знала, куда идет. Если представлять себе конечную точку, то отыскать путь становится проще. Иными словами, опасения моих сторонников в данном случае оправданы.

\- Значит, если они потребуют смерти магов, ты поддержишь их решение? – Арисамон потянулся к бокалу с вином.

\- Они уже ее требуют, ma falon, - Солас едва заметно нахмурился. – Видишь ли, когда ты пришел сюда без проводника, это вызвало некоторые волнения. Когда я объяснил, кто ты, обитатели Ривасарэна обрадовались – твое присутствие внушило им надежду, что Инквизиция поддержит нас. К тому же тебя знают, как умелого политика и мудрого командира. Ты сражал драконов, спас императрицу Орлея, закрыл Брешь, остановил Корифея… Тебя любят, Арисамон. Тебя знают и любят. Эльфы хотели бы видеть тебя с нами. Нам пригодился бы толковый лидер.

\- Не боишься, что я начну тянуть одеяло на себя? – хмыкнул Арис и отхлебнул вина.

\- Я бы опасался этого, если бы боялся расстаться с властью, - ответил Солас, ковыряя вилкой салат. – А я не собираюсь властвовать Тедасом. Я покину пост лидера сразу же, как только во мне перестанут нуждаться. Скажу тебе больше – я и сам хотел бы видеть тебя рядом со мной. Мне пригодилась бы твоя помощь в налаживании контакта с долийцами. В головах твоих сородичей полно дремучих предрассудков. Ты мог бы помочь мне избавить их от этого мракобесия. Ты был там, на Перекрестке, ты знаешь, что я не бог. Ты мог бы рассказать им об этом. О том, что такое элувианы. Кем были эванурисы. Тебе поверят. Тебя послушают.

\- Разве тебе и твоим сомниари не хватает рычагов воздействия? – поднял брови Арисамон. – Явись им во сне. Пошли откровение. Один раз у тебя получилось.

\- Стоит мне обнаружить себя, назваться Фен’Харелом, и твои сородичи тут же решат, что я просто морочу им голову, - Солас раздраженно поджал губы. - Маги ваших кланов объявят, что бог обмана пытается заманить эльфов в ловушку. Тех, кто идет за мной, объявят отступниками. Прольется много лишней крови. Я этого не хочу. Из-за меня ее уже достаточно пролилось.

\- А если они узнают о том, что сферу Корифею отдал ты? Что Брешь возникла отчасти и по твоей вине? Что и твоя вина есть в том, что венатори набрали силу?

\- Венатори набрали силу из-за Корифея. Брешь открылась из-за Корифея. И если я скажу, что Корифей украл у меня сферу, пока я восстанавливал силы после утэнеры, я не так уж и совру. Правду знаем только ты и я.

\- Правду знает вся Инквизиция, Солас.

\- С _твоих _слов, ma falon, - Солас улыбнулся уголком рта и глотнул вина. – И мне ничего не стоит объявить, что ты распространяешь слухи о том, что я отдал сферу, только ради того, чтобы помешать мне восстановить былое величие эльфийского народа. Да, найдутся те, кто тебе поверит. Но в глазах большинства это лишний раз докажет, что ты на стороне людей. К тому же, честно тебе скажу – тевинтерский магистр-человек в любовниках и без того скверно сказывается на твоей репутации. А уж в этом случае Дориан и вовсе станет твоей погибелью. Видишь? Я могу возвысить тебя, и ты поведешь собратьев-долийцев в светлое будущее. А могу лишить всего, что у тебя есть. И тогда конец наступит и тебе, и твоей Инквизиции. Еще салата? – спросил он, и Арисамон покачал головой. – Тогда попробуй вот эти запеченные перепелиные ножки.

Арисамон покладисто дождался, пока Солас положит ему в тарелку ножек, и, ухватив одну, спросил:

\- А что, если я откажусь? Ты заставишь меня?

Солас покачал головой.

\- Я никого и никогда не принуждаю, ma falon. Конечно, твой отказ меня огорчит, и я всегда дам тебе шанс передумать. Но с Ривасарэна я тебя выпустить не смогу, и со временем ты потеряешь все, что у тебя есть. О тебе забудут. Инквизиция – если уцелеет, а не вольется в состав ордена Искателей, например, - выберет нового лидера. Тот поведет своих солдат и шпионов на борьбу со мной, и, может бы, у него даже выйдет одержать парочку промежуточных побед. Но кто пойдет за ним? Половина твоих людей идет за тобой. Допустим, они захотят отомстить. Но что у них выйдет? Серые Стражи и Рыжие Дженни отколются от них - не сразу, так потом. Тевинтер не станет их поддерживать – по крайней мере, на выгодных для Инквизиции условиях. Императрица Селина вздохнет с облегчением: нет Лавеллана, спасшего ей жизнь, нет и долга перед его организацией. Церковь? О, ma falon, Церкви долго будет не до них.

\- Обо мне не забудут друзья, - ответил Арисамон. – А это уже немало.

\- За ними пойдет не так уж много людей. Даже за тобой после переформирования Инквизиции в личную гвардию верховной жрицы последовало в разы меньше людей. А за ними – и того меньше. Сумеют ли все оставшиеся справиться с теми, кто идет за мной? Нам даже не придется устраивать полномасштабную войну, ma falon. Достаточно будет по-тихому избавиться от той горстки людей, что останется от твоей Инквизиции. А Селина нам только спасибо скажет.

\- Ты пессимист и фаталист, Солас, - Арисамон демонстративно впился зубами в перепелиную ножку.

\- Я реалист, ma falon. Я видел, как начиналась человеческая цивилизация, как начинался Тевинтер, как пал Арлатан. Я видел достаточно за всю свою жизнь. Я видел, как появлялись герои вроде тебя, видел, как они заканчивали. И я не хочу тебе такой судьбы. Ты всегда хотел сделать мир лучше – и я могу дать тебе такой шанс. Исправить этот мир. Помочь собратьям-эльфам выбраться из рабства, нищеты и невежества. Сделать Инквизицию такой силой, с которой будут считаться, и не оглядываться ни на королей, ни на жрецов, ни на магов. К тому же, - Солас доверительно наклонился, - ты хочешь помочь своему возлюбленному навести порядок в Тевинтере? Я могу помочь тебе. Дать силу. Дать возможности. Ты сможешь бросить весь Тевинтер к его ногам, если захочешь.

Арисамону стоило больших трудов удержать лицо. Он искренне надеялся, что Солас не заметил, как он вздрогнул. Эванурис в этот момент как раз брал с тарелки еще одну ножку и, если и заметил эту непозволительную слабость инквизитора, то никак этого не показал.

_«… и он подарил Торговой Гильдии пол-Тевинтера»._

_«Это называется любовью, а любовь – одна из форм безумия»._

Арисамон раздраженно потер уши и откинулся на спинку стула. Забрав бокал, он отхлебнул вина и воззрился на Соласа, вертя бокал в пальцах, гоняя остатки напитка.

\- Не думаю, что Дориану понравится, если я брошу к его ногам сломанный и окровавленный Тевинтер. Он хочет совсем не этого.

\- Можно обойтись без крови.

\- А если можно обойтись без крови, тогда зачем это все, Солас? – вскинулся Арис. – К чему эти разглагольствования о моем великом будущем? Ты запугиваешь меня неизбежным поражением, убеждаешь, что только ты и можешь мне помочь – так помоги. Вернись в Инквизицию. Помоги нам построить лучший мир.

\- Если я – фаталист, то ты – идеалист, ma falon, - Солас печально улыбнулся. – Ты веришь, что мир может быть одинаково хорошим для всех. Я тоже когда-то был таким. Я считал, что мы все сможем стать равными, сможем жить в мире. Жизнь быстро избавила меня от этого заблуждения. Ты не сможешь построить идеальный мир, чтобы он удовлетворял требованиям гномов и кунари, эльфов и людей.

\- Значит, кто-то один должен им править? Почему эльфы?

\- Потому что остальные уже показали, что будет, если дать им власть. Право первородства было у эльфов, пока шемлен не отобрали его силой. Я хочу вернуть нашему народу то, что ему принадлежит. Знания, мудрость. Земли. Власть, если только это слово здесь уместно.

Арисамон вздохнул и одним глотком допил остатки вина.

\- Ты сказал мне тогда, что будешь рад увидеть, что ошибался, - проговорил он. – Так дай же мне шанс показать тебе это.

\- Арис, ma falon, ты не можешь удержать собственную Инквизицию. А собираешься удержать весь мир.

\- С чего ты…

\- Я наблюдал за тобой два года. Твои сны и мысли скрыты от меня, но мне было достаточного того, что видели глаза моих шпионов. Инквизиция теряет силу. Каждый уходит, забирая с собой целый кусок - людей, возможности, поддержку. Даже твой ненаглядный тевинтерец вернулся обратно к себе, и все, что тебе остается – редкие беседы через артефакты и дурные побеги в Империю на каникулы. Не сорвись ты сюда, тебе и дальше пришлось бы довольствоваться этими объедками с пиршества любви. Один за другим тебя покинула вся твоя команда, кроме разве что Каллена, Жозефины и, может быть, Деннета. Даже Коул, став человеком, ушел из крепости, чтобы странствовать с Мариден. Мне больно видеть, как ты барахтаешься, пытаясь спасти тонущий корабль в одиночку. Я желаю тебе добра, ma falon. Пусть иногда мне и приходится быть хирургом, причиняющим тебе боль, чтобы исцелить.

Арисамон не ответил. Некоторое время они ели в молчании, обмениваясь лишь вежливыми, ни к чему не обязывающими репликами. Когда инквизитор покончил с перепелиными ножками, Солас услужливо пододвинул ему изящное блюдце с каким-то ягодным пирожным, отдаленно напоминавшим те, что подавали на десерт в Зимнем дворце.

\- Это древний эльфийский рецепт, - негромко заметил Солас, проследив за взглядом Арисамона. – В Зимнем дворце Халамширала действительно подают пирожное по тому же рецепту, правда, слегка видоизмененное.

\- А говоришь – не можешь читать мои мысли, - криво усмехнулся инквизитор.

\- Ни к чему читать мысли, когда у тебя все видно по лицу, - улыбнулся в ответ Солас, но его улыбка почти сразу же погасла. – К вопросу о твоем лице… Хочешь, я уберу с него рабскую отметину? Ты – герой, а герои не должны быть чьей-то собственностью.

Арисамон машинально коснулся пальцами татуированной щеки.

\- Для меня валласлин – последнее, что связывает меня с кланом. Мы переписываемся с Хранительницей иногда, но чем дальше, тем сильнее я чувствую себя отрезанным пальцем. Их жизнь стала для меня чужой. Я бы не смог уже все бросить, все забыть, и уйти с ними кочевать. Но мне бы не хотелось терять единственную память о тех, к кому я уже не смогу вернуться.

\- А может быть, стоит отпустить их, Арис? Может быть, пора идти вперед?

\- Если забыть, откуда ты идешь, можно обнаружить, что ходишь по кругу, - Арис зачерпнул ложкой ягод и отправил их в рот.

\- Справедливо, - Солас кивнул. – Но рабская метка не кажется мне достойным сувениром на память. Теперь, когда ты знаешь правду об эванурисах, ты будешь лишь напоминать себе об ошибках своего народа. О том, кем вы были, и кем могли бы стать.

\- Ты прав, - со вздохом признал Арисамон. – Но мне все равно не так-то просто на это решиться. Слишком многое связано с этим узором.

\- Я не тороплю, - мягко ответил Солас.

Дальше они обедали в молчании. Наконец, расправившись с едой, Солас встал из-за стола, и в двери тут же проскользнула давешняя черноволосая эльфийка. Она дождалась, пока инквизитор покинет насиженное место, и начала шустро собирать опустевшие тарелки и кубки на широкий поднос.

Арисамон проводил Соласа к выходу, и у самых дверей эванурис остановился и обернулся.

\- Я благодарен тебе за этот разговор, ma falon, - сказал он негромко, касаясь плеча Арисамона. - Я буду ждать твоего решения… по всем вопросам.

\- Ты просишь многое, Фен’Харел, - ответил инквизитор, глядя на него в упор.

\- Ты хочешь сделать этот мир лучше, Арис?

\- Хочу. Но я не уверен, что мир, в котором не будет моих близких, станет лучше.

Солас грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Я могу дать тебе несколько дней на раздумья – два, три, но не больше. Жители Ривасарэна волнуются. Они боятся, что инквизитор, тот, в ком они видели героя, предал их ради любви к тевинтерцу. Решай, друг мой. И не ошибись в своем выборе.

Арисамон кивнул, и Солас, выпустив его плечо, ушел из комнаты. Инквизитор проводил его взглядом и обернулся к эльфийке, замершей возле стола. Девушка отставила поднос, делая вид, что протирает один из кубков тряпицей. Выходило неубедительно.

\- Ты ведь Аланианна, верно? – спросил Арисамон, подходя ближе. – Из эрлинга Дермондейл?

Девушка кивнула, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. Оказавшись у стола, Арис заметил, как дрожат ее плечи.

\- Эй, что с тобой? – протянув руку, инквизитор осторожно подцепил девушку за подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо. По щекам девушки текли слезы, но она упрямо пыталась совладать с ними, кусая губы.

\- Лорд-инквизитор Лавеллан… - начала было она тихо, и ее голос дрогнул.

\- Просто «Арис», не нужно формальностей, - помахал рукой инквизитор.

\- Арис, вы… - Аланианна подняла глаза, - вам нужно уходить из Ривасарэна. Любой ценой, слышите? Я… - она судорожно выдохнула и вдохнула, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу рыдания. – Я слышала ваш разговор с владыкой Фен’Харелом. Весь, - созналась она, помолчав. – Я слышала, о чем он вас просил и что предлагал. Не верьте ему, Арис. Не верьте.

\- Подожди-ка, - Арисамон приложил палец к губам, и, жестом велев девушке сесть, осторожно подошел к двери и прислушался. В коридоре было тихо, только негромко постукивали по каменному полу подошвы сапог – двое стражников патрулировали коридор. Обычно их было четверо, значит, еще двое наверняка стояли у самой двери.

Инквизитор отошел от двери, по дороге налил из серебряного кувшина воды в хрустальный стакан, и поднес его девушке. Аланианна в три глотка выпила воду и отставила стакан на столик.

\- Нас могут слушать, - сообщил Арисамон, - поэтому говори потише. Расскажи мне, что случилось?

\- Фен’Харел лжет вам, лорд Арис. Он убьет ваших магов вне зависимости от вашего решения. В Ривасарэн нет дороги шемам. Даже полукровкам, - ее глаза снова предательски заблестели.

Арисамон смерил ее долгим взглядом, подбирая слова для вопроса.

\- Ты ведь ждала ребенка от эрла, верно? – негромко спросил он.

Аланианна кивнула, размазывая по щекам слезы.

\- Он родился уже здесь, в Ривасарэне. Они сказали мне, что есть место, где эльфам ничего не нужно бояться, где любой эльф может жить свободно и счастливо, и где меня не достанет родня Рэйва... то есть, - осеклась она, - эрла Дермонда. Он хотел жениться на мне, чтобы наш ребенок был законным наследником. Его родня была вне себя. Интрижку с эльфийкой они еще готовы были терпеть, надеясь, что Дермонд образумится, но он хотел назвать меня своей законной женой, и с этим они смириться уже не могли. Закон был на нашей стороне после того, как Верховная жрица Виктория вернула в Песнь куплеты Шартана. Так как действовать законным путем они не могли, Рэйван опасался, что они сделают что-нибудь… скверное. Я тоже начала бояться – мы ждали ребенка, и я боялась не за себя, а за него. Эльфы из поместья предложили мне убежище, и я отправилась с ними… сюда, - последнее слово далось девушки как будто с трудом.

\- А Фен’Харел обманул тебя, - понимающе кивнул Арис.

\- Формально он меня не обманывал, - Аланианна помотала головой. – Он обещал, что я буду здесь в безопасности, но ни слова не говорил про моего ребенка. А потом мне объявили, что мой сын – полукровка, что шемам не место здесь, и что сегодня они позволят одному полукровке остаться на острове, завтра – двум, затем – десяти… А затем Ривасарэн падет, как пал в свое время Арлатан. Я не одна такая, лорд Арис. У многих эльфов остаются друзья, любимые, дети смешанной крови…

\- И много их таких, недовольных? – спросил Арисамон осторожно.

\- Я не знаю, - ответила Аланианна. – Многие прячут мысли и чувства, опасаясь сомниари из его личной гвардии. За сочувствие шемам никого не казнят, но владыка находит слова, чтобы развеять их заблуждения. Но вы – другое дело, лорд Арис. Вы – герой. И они убьют вас, если решат, что вы опасны. Те, кто разделяет мои взгляды, видят в вас наш шанс на освобождение и возвращение, - она зябко повела плечами и обхватила себя руками, словно сквозь открытое окно залетал не ласковый теплый ветер, а горный снежный буран. – И как только владыка Фен’Харел поймет, что его люди хотят идти за вами, он избавится от вас. Ему нужно вас сломать. Поэтому он убьет ваших друзей. Не ждите, лорд Арис. Убегайте отсюда.

\- Это легче сказать, чем сделать, - грустно улыбнулся инквизитор. – Отсюда почти невозможно выйти.

\- Агенты владыки Фен‘Харела приходят в город, чтобы отчитаться, пополнить запасы провианта и оружия, - девушка коротко оглянулась на дверь. – Выбраться можно, если как следует постараться и набраться мужества рискнуть. Мы не рискуем, потому что нас найдут и убьют. Но вы – другое дело. Владыка Фен‘Харел говорит, что вас хранит владычица Митал, лорд Арис. И в этом я ему верю.

Арисамон украдкой покосился на металлическую руку, раздумчиво пошевелив пальцами.

\- Агенты приходят сюда по расписанию или по необходимости?

\- Я слышала, что они появляются примерно в одно и то же время, по вечерам, когда еще светло, а в Тедасе уже стемнело, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания там. Возможно, мне удастся узнать точное время.

\- Спасибо, - Арис кивнул и сжал ее дрожащие пальцы. – Не бойся. Мы справимся. Я не отдал своих друзей древнему магистру, древнему авварскому духу – не отдам и древнему эльфийскому богу.

Девушка кивнула и даже немного успокоилась. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент в дверь вежливо, но решительно постучали. Арисамон успел подняться на ноги и рывком поднять Аланианну со стула, привлекая к себе, позволяя спрятать заплаканное лицо. Девушка прижалась к нему, прикрываясь ладонью, как будто бы от смущения.

\- Лорд-инквизитор, - на пороге возник один из стражников, - вам требуется помощь?

\- Свечку подержите? – кисло осведомился Арис.

\- Лорд-инквизитор, мы…

\- Если нет, то в ваших услугах я пока что не нуждаюсь.

\- Прошу прощения, лорд-инквизитор, - стражник поклонился. – Служанка, пришедшая забрать после обеда посуду, задержалась, а согласно правилам, мы обязаны оберегать ваш покой от настойчивых поклонников известного героя…

\- Значит, герой даже не может пофлиртовать с хорошенькой девушкой? – устало поинтересовался Арисамон. – Владыка Фен’Харел так настойчиво оберегает мой образ героя? Так казните тех, кто видел, как я ем мясо и хлеб, а не цветочную пыльцу и солнечный свет, и, ради всего святого, закопайте на заднем дворе слугу, выносившего ночную вазу! Не приведи Создатель, кто-нибудь увидит, что там – не жемчуга и алмазы!

Аланианна уткнулась ему лицом в плечо и ее плечи снова мелко задрожали – на этот раз от сдерживаемого смеха. Арис погладил ее по спине и, мягко отстранив, любезно коснулся губами тыльной стороны ее ладони.

\- Моя драгоценная, нашу беседу придется прервать, но я буду с нетерпением ждать нашей следующей встречи.

\- Взаимно, лорд-инквизитор, - медовым голоском ответила Аланианна и, покачивая бедрами, выплыла за дверь.

\- Лорд-инквизитор, - стражник снова поклонился и поспешно вышел следом. Дверь за ним закрылась и снова лязгнули замки.

Арисамон вздохнул и отошел к окну. Повисшая в комнате тишина почти до боли ударила по ушам.

Солнце перевалило зенит и теперь подсвечивало белые башни золотистыми лучами. Снова начал накрапывать дождь и капли сверкающим желтым облаком повисли над куполами, мостами и крышами.

_Ты хочешь сделать этот мир лучше, Арис?_

_Он убьет ваших магов вне зависимости от вашего решения._

Арисамон устало потер лицо ладонями.

Нет, Ужасный Волк. Ты никого не заберешь.


	11. Chapter 11

ГЛАВА IX

_Слово подобно стреле._

_Кого она поразит – решать лучнику._

_Долийское присловье._

Шероховатые каменные ступени, разогревшись на солнце, кусали босые ступни. Задержись Фенрис на ступеньке хоть на одно мгновение дольше, и камни обожгли бы его ноги. Но он не чувствовал ни жара, ни холода, только удушливый, липкий ужас, который тек по его спине вместе с потом.

Он подсознательно понимал, что не успеет, и отчаянно жалел о том, что давно лишился татуировок – лириумный узор даровал ему силу, дополнительную скорость и быстроту реакции. Он бы преодолел длинную лестницу быстрее и добрался бы вовремя…

Поднявшись на крепостную стену, Фенрис торопливо огляделся и бросился вперед. Он миновал несколько площадок, белкой взлетел по второй лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, но уже подходя к площадке, где два изогнутых моста встречались с крепостной стеной, Фенрис понял – он опоздал.

Сверкающие золотые доспехи стражников были видны издалека. Один из них повернулся, и зеркальная маска на его лице ослепительно вспыхнула, отражая солнечный свет.

Среди золотого сияния виднелись цветные пятна. Фенрис успел разглядеть черно-красные одежды двоих сомниари, зеленый плащ командира стражи, а затем увидел и неподвижную фигуру Фен’Харела, из-за пышной меховой накидки казавшуюся в два раза больше.

А затем Фенрис отыскал глазами и Арисамона.

Инквизитор походил на мертвеца - черные одежды, отделанные золотой нитью, только подчеркивали бледность его лица. Под померкшими глазами залегли глубокие тени, словно Арис не спал несколько дней. Посеревшие губы сжались в тонкую линию, морщинка между светлых бровей казалась трещиной на потемневшем от дождя мраморе. Он стоял прямо, сцепив руки за спиной, невидящим взглядом скользя по лицам собравшихся. Когда Арисамон заметил Фенриса, в его глазах промелькнуло что-то, похожее на… страх? боль? злость?.. Каким бы ни было это чувство, оно сгинуло так же быстро, как и появилось, и синие глаза снова остекленели.

Рядом с Арисамоном таким же неподвижным истуканом стоял один из стражников. Остальные, как перед смотром, выстроились вдоль парапета.

Собравшиеся молчали, и, когда Фенрис подошел ближе, почти никто не обернулся. Лишь Фен’Харел, стоявший к нему лицом, нахмурился и расстроенно покачал головой.

Фенрис стиснул пальцы.

Послышались шаги, и на одном из мостов показались еще одни стражники. Разбившись на пары, они тащили двое носилок. Присмотревшись, Фенрис до крови закусил губу.

На носилках, накрытые белым полотном, лежали тела – слишком высокие и широкоплечие для эльфов.

Фенрис перевел взгляд на Арисамона, но инквизитор, не отрываясь, смотрел на носилки.

Стражники в молчании занесли носилки на площадку, и, повинуясь жесту Фен‘ Харела, остановились. Эванурис медленно подошел ближе и резким движением отбросил покрывало с одного из тел.

Фенрис невольно вздрогнул.

На носилках лежал Дориан.

Мертвенная бледность придала смуглому тевинтерцу мерзкий зеленоватый оттенок. Длинные ресницы отбрасывали на позеленевшие щеки синюшные тени. Скулы заострились, глаза ввалились, словно Дориан перед смертью постарел на десять лет разом.

Несколько мгновений Фен‘Харел рассматривал покойника, а затем опустил покрывало и подошел ко вторым носилкам. У Фенриса все перевернулось внутри. Он отчаянно желал, чтобы Фен’Харел не трогал покрывало. Так было не страшно. Так можно было надеяться, что под ним кто-то другой.

Но эванурис откинул второе покрывало таким же уверенным, хладнокровным движением. Фенрис услышал, как кто-то сдавленно охнул, и не сразу узнал собственный охрипший голос.

В отличие от Дориана, смерть пощадила облик Защитника Киркволла. Гаррет, казалось, спал, и лишь сине-зеленые тени на заострившемся лице говорили, что он уже не проснется. Он как будто улыбался во сне, словно перед тем, как закрыть глаза, он увидел что-то очень хорошее.

Фен’Харел присмотрелся к лицу покойника, и в этот момент Арисамон сухо и резко спросил:

\- Что ты ищешь? Хочешь, чтобы я налюбовался на дело своих рук как следует? Будь уверен – я и так не забуду.

Эванурис виновато кашлянул и опустил покрывало.

\- Ir abelas, ma falon. Я доверяю тебе, но предосторожность не помешает никогда. Приступайте, - велел он стражникам.

Носилки оттащили к самому краю стены, и стража, забравшись на парапет, с раскачкой сбросила тело Дориана вниз. Следом швырнули и Хоука.

Фенрис смотрел на них со странным спокойствием, как будто чужими глазами. Не было ни боли, ни страха, ни горечи – уже не было. То, что происходило у него на глазах, было слишком больно, слишком страшно, слишком горько, и сердце словно онемело, как немеет конечность после сильного удара. Он стоял, не шевелясь, пока тела сбрасывали со стены, потому что руки отнялись, ноги приросли к камню, голос исчез. Он смотрел и не видел, слушал и не слышал, понимал и не верил.

Потом будет больно. Потом будет больно, страшно. Потом будет плохо. Потом он будет выть, бить в стены кулаками, хлебать хмельное вино, тщетно пытаясь забыться.

Но сейчас Фенрис не чувствовал ничего. И от этого ему самому было жутко.

Хмурый взгляд Арисамона скользнул по его лицу, но инквизитор, как ни в чем не бывало, отвел глаза и уставился на Фен’Харела.

И если бы взглядом можно было убивать, от древнего бога осталась бы сейчас горсть пепла.

Но Фен’Харел не исчез, не испарился и не сгорел. Он лишь грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Я поражен твоим мужеством, ma falon. Мне горько видеть, какую цену приходится платить за благо для нашего народа, но твое самоотверженность и мудрость греют мне душу. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, - он положил руку на плечо инквизитора. – Может быть, ты хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, - огрызнулся Арисамон, дернув плечом. – Избавь меня от своих сочувственных речей, Фен’Харел. Ты назвал цену – я заплатил ее. А теперь позволь мне побыть одному.

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь. За ним привычно увязались двое стражников, но Арисамон не обратил на них никакого внимания. Не удостоил он взглядом и Фенриса, хотя прошел совсем близко.

\- Великие перемены требуют великих жертв, - печально проговорил Фен’Харел, посмотрев инквизитору вслед. – Фен'рэвас, мальчик мой, как ты здесь оказался?

Фенрис вздрогнул, поднимая глаза, не сразу сообразив, что эванурис обращается к нему. Оцепенение отпустило так же резко, как и накатило, и заныло сердце, свело желудок, и ноги подкосились, и Фенрис упал бы, наверное, если бы стоящие рядом стражники не поддержали его.

\- Слуги… - ответил он, и не узнал собственного голоса. – Слуги из башен Веланатиса рассказали, что инквизитор распорядился казнить магов. Служанка принесла им еды, а когда пришла за посудой, обнаружила их мертвыми. Я… хотел убедиться, что это не так.

Эванурис подошел ближе, приобнял Фенриса за плечи, глядя в глаза, и, наконец, проговорил:

\- Фен’рэвас, инквизитор принес большую жертву ради нашего общего блага. Ради твоего блага. Я прошу тебя не осуждать его. Осуждай тех, кто веками угнетал элвен, разжигая ненависть в их сердцах. Осуждай их, и однажды ты сможешь им отомстить. Я обещаю тебе, мальчик мой – скоро будет так, что никому и никогда не придется терять близких.

Он отпустил плечи Фенриса, по-отечески взъерошил волосы и отвернулся, отдавая приказ сомниари. Они направились куда-то вперед по стене, и рядом с Фенрисом осталась только стража.

\- Сударь, вам нужна помощь? – спросил один из них, и Фенрис помотал головой.

\- Все в порядке, - ответил он глухо и побрел обратно к лестнице.

Ноги не слушались, и Фенрису приходилось переставлять их усилием воли.

Арисамон принял предложение Фен’Харела и согласился убить обоих магов. А что он сделает дальше? Отдаст приказ об уничтожении Инквизиции? Возглавит наступление на Тедас? Отправится в Долы, обращать бывших собратьев?

Фенрис хорошо запомнил, что на лице инквизитора по-прежнему виднелся валласлин – на бледных щеках узор казался ярче, из темно-коричневого став почти красным. Избавится ли теперь Лавеллан от всего, что связывало его с кланом? Сведет узор, возьмет другое родовое имя или вовсе откажется от него?

Фенрису было все равно.

Наверное, потом, когда он поймет, что произошло, ему станет больно. Он взвоет диким зверем, раненым волком, отыщет Арисамона и убьет его. Может быть, инквизитор поступил так ради нового, лучшего мира, но сам он его уже не увидит.

От этой мысли стало легче.

Фенрис спустился на пару пролетов ниже и оглянулся, в последний раз глядя на парапет. Последним его воспоминанием о Хоуке будет не добрый бой, не привычная улыбка от уха до уха, а белое покрывало и лицо предателя-долийца.

Kaffas, как же мерзко…

Спустившись до самого низа, Фенрис бездумно побрел по мощеной дорожке. Услышав новости, он сбежал из сада, и сейчас его наверняка ждут дети. Читать с ними сказки у Фенриса не было настроения, но стоит им сообщить о том, что занятия на сегодня отменяются.

Фенрис свернул за угол – и тут же замедлил шаг, оглядываясь. Ему показалось, что где-то впереди промелькнули золотистые локоны и черная рубашка. Арисамон ждал его? Или просто не успел уйти далеко?

Фенрис оглянулся, всматриваясь в чехарду теней от листьев и пятен солнца на белых стенах. Сзади послышался шорох, и Фенрис развернулся – и в этот момент чья-то сильная рука зажала ему рот. Вторая сдавила горло, лишая возможности закричать и вырываться.

\- Тише, тише, мой ясноглазый, - шепнул в самое ухо голос, искаженный забралом шлема. – У нас совсем нет времени на драки.

Фенрис дернулся, но руки держали крепко. Его потащили куда-то назад, вынуждая пятиться, завели в тупичок между колоннами, поддерживающими лестницу, и толкнули к стене. Руки, сжимавшие его шею, разжались. Фенрис обернулся, готовый к драке – и на него взглянуло собственное отражение в зеркальной маске стражника, закованного в глухой доспех.

Стражник поднял забрало, и на Фенриса воззрились знакомые светло-карие глаза.

\- Зевран?

\- Он в порядке? – спросил Арисамон, выглядывая из-за плеча антиванца. – Ты не сильно его помял?

\- Обижаете, мой златокудрый драконоборец, я был нежен, как молодая мать! – Зевран демонстративно поднял руки.

\- Хорошо, - инквизитор кивнул и, ухватив Фенриса за запястье, потащил из тупичка. – За мной, быстро!

\- Арисамон? Что…

\- Некогда! Потом! У нас совершенно нет времени!

Они прошли еще два здания, свернули под мост, а затем Арисамон, коротко оглянувшись по сторонам, юркнул в кусты, растущие у самой стены. Среди лиан, за толстым стволом дерева, неловко сгорбился еще один стражник.

\- Переодевайся, живо! – скомандовал Арисамон и стащил со стражника шлем. Эльф оказался жив, хотя и лишен сознания.

\- Арисамон, что происходит? – спросил Фенрис, глядя, как Зевран с инквизитором в четыре руки раздевают стражника.

\- Вы берете магов и уходите отсюда, - резко ответил Арисамон.

\- Магов? – нахмурился Фенрис, не веря своим ушам.

\- «Мы»? – переспросил Зевран, стаскивая со стражника сапог.

\- Вы, - ответил Арис. – Я остаюсь здесь и отвлекаю Соласа, чтобы вы могли уйти. Я не дам ему сделать то, что он хочет.

\- О нет, нет, мой дорогой инквизитор, это абсолютно исключено. Вы уходите, а остаюсь я. Я точно так же могу ему помешать.

\- Зевран, я не хочу, чтобы ты его убивал, - Арис стащил со стражника второй сапог, и сунул его в руки Фенрису. – Переодевайся, тьма тебя раздери! Ты так и будешь стоять столбом?!

Фенрис по-прежнему ничего не понимал, но покладисто принялся раздеваться.

\- Я остаюсь, - продолжил Зевран, придерживая стражника за плечи, пока Арисамон ловко стаскивал поддоспешник.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты его убил, Зевран, - по слогам повторил Арисамон, отдавая поддоспешник Фенрису. – Да и долго ты не продержишься. Посмотри на себя. Сколько времени ты уже принимаешь железнолист?

Фенрис, присмотревшись, обнаружил, что антиванец и впрямь выглядит плохо. Если с щек инквизитора мертвенная бледность ушла, то Зевран, наоборот, побледнел еще сильнее. Он выглядел куда хуже, чем в тот день, когда Фенрис впервые увидел его в Ривасарэне.

\- Я крепче, чем выгляжу, - ответил Зевран.

Арисамон не стал спорить. Они в четыре руки помогли Фенрису облачиться в доспех и натянуть шлем. Зевран ловко раскромсал сброшенную Фенрисом одежду и каким-то хитрым способом связал стражнику руки и ноги. Затем они выбрались из зарослей и тем же путем, что и раньше, вернулись в переулок.

\- Куда теперь? – спросил Фенрис.

\- К западным воротам, - ответил Арисамон и пошел вперед по улочке. Зевран и Фенрис держались на шаг позади. 

Быстрым шагом они преодолели несколько кривых улочек и вышли в сад, протянувшийся под мостами.

\- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? – не выдержал Фенрис. – Арис, что ты…

\- Тихо, - бросил через плечо инквизитор. – Говорить буду я. Тебя могут узнать по голосу. Портал в Тедас вот-вот откроется – в это время идет пересмена агентов Фен’Харела. Они возвращаются из разных точек континента сюда, в город, в один и тот же промежуток времени. Я не могу обещать, что у меня выйдет пробудить элувиан. Митал может не услышать меня отсюда.

У Фенриса на языке вертелась добрая дюжина вопросов, но задавать он их не рискнул – им то и дело попадались навстречу эльфы, занимавшиеся в саду своими делами.

Вскоре деревья расступились, тропинка, выложенная узорчатой плиткой, влилась в широкую улицу, как ручей в могучую реку. Здесь было еще более людно, и дальше троица зашагала в молчании, только Арисамон изредка отвечал на приветствия встречных вежливым кивком или парой слов.

Они вышли на рыночную площадь, обогнули ее по краю, стараясь избегать толчеи, и уже почти свернули в переулок, как за их спинами раздался голос:

\- Лорд-инквизитор Лавеллан!

Арисамон выругался одними губами и обернулся. К ним, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, спешил молодой мальчик в одеждах послушника-сомниари в сопровождении еще двух стражников.

\- Лорд-инквизитор Лавеллан, владыка Фен‘Харел просит вас немедленно явиться в башню Вилдасэн, - сообщил парнишка, коротко поклонившись.

\- Прямо сейчас? – нахмурился Арисамон.

\- Немедленно, - повторил сомниари.

Фенрис ощутил, как у него потеют ладони под латными перчатками. Неужели Фен’Харел что-то заподозрил?

\- Я… Хорошо, идем, - Арисамон беспомощно оглянулся на спутников. – Вы свободны. Не ждите меня.

Зевран первым почтительно поклонился и пошел вперед. Фенрис, спохватившись, поклонился тоже и поспешил за ним. Они отошли от площади достаточно далеко, прежде чем Фенрис рискнул задать вопрос:

\- Что происходит, Зевран? Объясни толком. Арисамон ничего не говорил мне все эти дни.

Зевран украдкой оглянулся по сторонам и негромко заговорил:

\- Без обид, мой зеленоглазый друг, но мы не могли рисковать. Если у меня еще оставалась настойка железнолиста, а Арисамона закрывала от сомниари его сила Митал или что у него там такое, то ты для них – книга, написанная большими и четкими буквами. Арис не рискнул рассказывать тебе, надеясь, что мы успеем тебя перехватить. Не успели, как видишь.

\- Что произошло с магами? Я собственными глазами видел, как они…

\- Слышал о «подружке невесты»? – спросил Зевран, оглянувшись через плечо. Сквозь зеркальную маску Фенрис не видел его лица, но отчего-то не сомневался, что антиванец улыбается под шлемом.

\- Честно говоря, нет.

\- Это состав, которым пользуются Антиванские Вороны, в частности, девушки, изображающие невест, чтобы подобраться к объекту охоты. Один глоток – и сонный паралич вместе с непрезентабельным внешним видом гарантирован. Схема проста, как яблочный пирог - отравленное вино для жертвы, глоток «подружки невесты» - и вуаля, безутешные родственники рыдают над несчастными влюбленными, павшими от руки неизвестных убийц. Спустя некоторое время ты благополучно просыпаешься в семейном склепе и уходишь домой. Быстро, просто, эффективно. Мне повезло отыскать здесь, в Ривасарэне, нужные компоненты для приготовления «подружки», и мы поняли, что это наш шанс, - Зевран умолк, дожидаясь, пока мимо пройдет еще один наряд стражи. Закованные в золото эльфы приветственно сложили руки на груди, и Фенрис и Зевран повторили их жест.

Наконец они добрались до ворот, и Зевран коротко объяснил охране, что у него приказ от владыки Фен’Харела встретить на отмели возвращающихся агентов. Их с Фенрисом пропустили, и Зевран, отойдя от ворот подальше, юркнул куда-то вдоль стены. Фенрис последовал за ним, и вскоре золотистый песок у них под ногами сменился камнями, а затем кончились и они.

Отвесная стена со стороны казалась гладкой и неприступной, но, как оказалось, у самой воды вдоль нее тянулся неширокий служебный парапет, позволявший добраться до водосточных решеток городской канализации. Здесь же виднелись и проржавевшие, заросшие мхом швартовочные кольца – видимо, когда Ривасарэн еще не был отрезан от всего мира, по воде к нему подходили лодки и барки. Кольца висели рядом с гнилыми, ржавыми решетками, заложенными камнями с другой стороны – похоже, когда-то в Ривасарэн можно было попасть с воды, а может быть, и выбраться.

По парапету приходилось идти боком – легкие волны облизывали камень, покрытый водорослями и песком, и ноги проскальзывали при каждом неосторожном движении. Зевран шел вперед легко и ловко, несмотря на полный доспех, Фенрису, не привыкшему к глухой броне, пришлось немного отстать.

\- Вон они! – возвестил Зевран, останавливаясь. Фенрис наклонился, всматриваясь вперед, и, вздрогнув, едва не потерял равновесие.

Вдалеке у самой стены шевелилось что-то большое и цветное. Рядом на воде, как огромная медуза, болтался чей-то белый саван.

Здесь, похоже, когда-то был грузовой причал – в стенах торчали обломки колец с обрывками ржавых цепей, а из-под воды выглядывали обломки пристани. Фенрис невольно посмотрел вверх – гладкая стена уходила к небу, и любой, кому взбрело бы в голову посмотреть вниз, заметил бы их сразу.

Вблизи копошащееся цветное пятно оказалось двумя черноволосыми мужчинами, вымокшими до нитки. Дориан по-прежнему был бледен и смахивал на утопленника, вернувшегося с того света. Они с Гарретом помогали друг другу удержаться на скользких камнях, тщетно пытаясь забраться повыше. Заметив эльфов, облаченных в броню, маги замерли было, как вспугнутые хищники, Гаррет рефлекторно сделал пасс свободной рукой, забыв про антимагические браслеты, но Зевран первым поднял зеркальное забрало и перебрался поближе.

\- Мы уж думали, вы не появитесь! – фыркнул Дориан, отплевываясь от мокрых волос. – Где Лавеллан?

\- Фен’Харел срочно вызвал его к себе, нас перехватили на полпути, - ответил Зевран, помогая тевинтерцу забраться на камни.

\- Нас раскусили? – встревоженно спросил Гаррет, ухватившись за протянутую руку Фенриса. Эльф рывком вытащил его из воды, и Гаррет забрался на парапет, свешивая ноги.

\- Не похоже, - ответил Зевран, - нас выпустили из города и никакой тревоги не подняли. Но времени терять нельзя. Еще чуть-чуть, и начнется пересмена у агентов.

\- Ты предлагаешь нам уходить без него? – спросил Дориан. Он изрядно продрог, и его посиневшие губы дрожали. Гаррет выглядел немногим лучше, зябко растирая плечи.

\- Я остаюсь здесь, - покачал головой антиванец, - и помогу ему выбраться, если понадобится.

\- Если бы не эти проклятые браслеты… - Дориан покачал головой, рассматривая запястья. Пошарив в вороте рубашки, он сорвал с шеи простенький амулет-ракушку на шнурке, и отшвырнул его в воду. Фенрис узнал их – такие амулеты использовали на Сегероне ныряльщики. Примитивное заклинание наносилось быстро и просто, действовало один раз и недолго, но на один заплыв его хватало. Видимо, и здесь, в Ривасарэне, отыскалась парочка.

\- Ты, я смотрю, хорошо подготовился, - проговорил он.

\- Нам помогали, - коротко ответил Зевран, шаря по потайным карманам. - хотя немало полезных вещиц пришлось одолжить и без ведома хозяев… Вот они, мои хорошие! – воскликнул он, извлекая связку тонких серебристых штырьков, поблескивающих разными цветами.

\- Магические отмычки? – поднял бровь Гаррет.

\- Чтобы отпереть волшебный замочек, нужен волшебный ключик, - мурлыкнул Зевран. – Давайте руки…

Он по очереди избавил обоих магов от блокирующих браслетов, отбрасывая их в воду один за другим. Дориан облегченно выдохнул, потирая запястья, и тут же сотворил рукой пасс, вызывая сгусток магического огня, высушивая мокрую одежду и грея замерзшие пальцы.

\- Сколько же ты всего успел стащить? – спросил Хоук, протягивая руку к огоньку Дориана, добавляя ему собственной силы. – Или у них магические отмычки по стенам развешаны?

\- За время нашего путешествия с героем Ферелдена мне доводилось делать поистине удивительные вещи, - ответил Зевран, стаскивая шлем, и встряхнул волосами. – Я многому научился, и теперь эти уроки очень пригодились. А теперь подъем, мои драгоценные. Время не ждет.

Дориан собрался возразить и даже успел открыть рот. А больше он не успел ничего.

Вдоль всей стены с оглушительным грохотом поднялась вода, словно на город налетела огромная волна – и застыла, замерла, замерзла, стала второй стеной, ледяной и прозрачной. А затем наверху ослепительно сверкнуло, и мир вокруг поблек.


	12. Chapter 12

ГЛАВА X

_Не ищи милости богов, не очистив прежде души своей,_

_ибо по поступкам твоим будет и награда._

Долийское присловье.

Стража проводила Арисамона до конца коридора, окончившегося кованой дверью, покрытой резной чеканкой. Инквизитору уже доводилось однажды здесь бывать – за дверью располагался личный кабинет Фен’Харела.

Арисамон стукнул пару раз в дверь для приличия, и осторожно заглянул в кабинет.

\- Заходи и располагайся, ma falon, - раздался мягкий голос. – Нам нужно кое о чем побеседовать.

Солас обнаружился у стеллажей с книгами – он вольготно развалился в широком кресле, подперев голову рукой и закинув ногу за ногу. Рядом на столе обнаружилась раскрытая книга, лежащая страницами вниз – Солас так и не избавился от своей скайхолдской привычки обходиться без закладок.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Арисамон.

\- Об этом, я думаю, ты сам мне расскажешь, - ответил Солас, скрестив руки на груди, и указал на что-то глазами. Арисамон обернулся и обнаружил каменную статую у дальней стены. Это была молоденькая эльфийка, то ли испуганная, то ли плачущая. Она опустила голову, закрыв руками лицо, а длинные распущенные волосы укрывали ее, как свадебный покров.

В прошлый раз статуи здесь не было, и Арисамон уже открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как тут же с ужасом понял, что произошло.

Перед глазами всплыли статуи кунари, усеивавшие долину, затерянную среди элувианов.

Перед инквизитором стояла Аланианна, обращенная в мрамор.

\- Солас, - Арисамон растерянно повернулся. – Что… что ты сделал? Почему?

\- Когда империя сильна, каждый отдельный удар для нее – все равно, что укус насекомого, - ответил эванурис, - но, когда она только набирает силу, даже самый слабый удар может стать для нее последним. Она думала, что сможет помочь вам сбежать, - Солас указал глазами на статую, - она думала, что настойка железнолиста поможет ей скрыть свои мысли. Она спала ночью, а днем – ненавидела меня. Твое появление дало ей надежду – и ее ненависть стала сильнее. Ее ненависть стала слышной для духов. Когда мне доложили о том, что она вызвалась прислуживать тебе, я понял, что она пытается сделать. Я дал ей возможность попробовать.

\- Ты… решил испытать меня? – переспросил Арисамон, нахмурившись.

\- И, как видишь, я снова не ошибся, - Солас холодно улыбнулся одними губами. – Разве в твоем клане не рассказывают детям сказку о мальчике, который пытался обмануть бога обмана? Ты умен и по-своему мудр, ma falon, но в некоторых вещах ты удручающе предсказуем.

Арисамон посмотрел на статую и снова перевел взгляд на эвануриса.

\- Что тебе известно, Солас?

\- Все. Она не владела магией, ее не хранят боги, и ей нечего было мне противопоставить. Сегодняшняя пересмена отменена, портал не откроется до тех пор, пока я не отдам приказ. Твоим магам некуда бежать, Арис. Им придется выбираться обратно в город. Я давал тебе шанс, ma falon, - проговорил Солас, вставая, - ты не воспользовался им. Ты попытался ударить меня в спину.

\- Ох, бога обмана оскорбил обман? – Арисамон презрительно усмехнулся. – И что же теперь? Ты посадишь меня на цепь в назидание остальным?

\- Неплохое решение, - Солас кивнул, - героев полезно иногда развенчивать. Но ты мой друг, как бы там ни было, я не стану обрекать тебя на позор. Я буду милосерден. Я подарю тебе быструю и легкую смерть. И ты не увидишь смерти своих друзей. _Настоящей_ их смерти.

\- Интересные у тебя понятия о милосердии, Ужасный Волк, - процедил Арисамон. – Убивать детей, разлучать семьи, оправдывая это великим добром и всеобщим благом. Чем ты отличаешься от остальных эванурис, борец за свободу эльфов?

\- Ты мог встать со мной плечом к плечу и сделать этот мир лучше! И тогда мне не пришлось бы идти на такие меры! Я дал тебе шанс, Арис! – похоже, Солас начал терять терпение. - Я дал тебе шанс все исправить! Возвыситься саму и возвысить других! Помочь собственному народу! Сделать этот мир таким, каким он должен быть!

Внутри шевельнулась ледяная злость. Арисамон уже знал это чувство – точно так же сводило желудок, когда рядом оказывался разрыв в Завесе. Только тогда покалывать начинало левую руку, а теперь ледяные иголки кололи все тело, царапали кости, вонзались в мясо. Арисамон машинально скосил глаза на металлический протез – чеканная вязь переливались зеленоватым сиянием от локтя и до самых пальцев. Инквизитор отчаянно жалел, что болты из потайного отсека вытащили, когда забирали одежду и остальные вещи. С каким бы удовольствием он сейчас вонзил болт между этих каштановых бровей!

\- Ты умен, Лавеллан, - медленно проговорил Солас. – Мудр и милосерден. Но в некоторых вещах ты предсказуем, как шемлен. Ты герой. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Но я не стану тебя заставлять. Ты сделал свой выбор, и как бы он ни печалил меня, я буду милосерден со старым другом.

\- Засунь себе свое милосердие знаешь куда? – выплюнул Арис и металлической рукой изобразил неприличный долийский жест.

Он понял, что не боится смерти. Внутри словно что-то оборвалось, и стало легко и спокойно. В ушах снова, как тогда, в древнем храме, зашептали, запели, засмеялись и заплакали древние голоса, заговорили на давно забытых языках.

Если Соласа и задел этот выпад, он не показал вида. Лишь расстроенно покачал головой и поднял на инквизитора взгляд, полыхнувший ослепительно голубым.

\- Ir abelas, ma falon, - проговорил он, поднимая руку.

Его глаза полыхнули ярче, голубоватое сияние окутало Соласа, словно облаком, и огромным кулаком метнулось вперед. Арисамон машинально закрылся руками, и металлический протез загудел, задрожал, раскалился, нестерпимой болью отозвался в плече. Защитные чары сопротивлялись чужой магии, но что могла противопоставить обычная защита от духов силе древнего бога.

Арисамону казалось, что он пытается сдержать лавину. Плечи ныли от нагрузки, протез жгло огнем, и казалось, словно предплечье грызут раскаленные металлические челюсти. Но чары еще держались.

Кабинет заполнило сияние, со всех сторон полетели книги и свитки, мраморная статуя Аланианны потрескалась и начала осыпаться.

Боль в металлическом протезе стала нестерпимой – металл плавился, чары чувствительности позволяли инквизитору прочувствовать каждую каплю, каждую трещину, и Арисамон закричал, не в силах противостоять охватившей тело агонии.

И, словно его крик был услышан, голубое пламя сменилось ослепительным белым холодом. Боль исчезла, превратившись в легкий зуд, чудовищная сила рассеялась, и Арисамона отшвырнуло к дверям. Солас отлетел прочь, повалив стол, ударился затылком и забарахтался, пытаясь встать на ноги. Мраморная статуя рухнула, расколовшись на несколько частей.

Арисамон открыл глаза, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Aen-maanera vite, - хрипло выдохнул Солас, пытаясь приподняться на трясущихся руках. – Mennar no teathes Mithal ne veras?..

В дверь заколотили, послышались взволнованные голоса стражи. Арисамон, опираясь на дверь, с трудом поднялся на ноги. Шепот, смех, пение и голоса в его ушах слились в одно-единственное слово.

_Беги._

Рука ныла, как после ожога, и Арисамон неловко пошевелил пальцами. Те все еще гнулись, хотя и скверно. Чеканка расплылась, металл вокруг рун почернел и обуглился.

Выровняв дыхание, он рывком распахнул дверь, застав стражников врасплох, ударил ближайшего из них ногой в живот, перепрыгнул через него, поднырнул под удар второго и ударил его с разворота, метя в челюсть. Металлический протез расколол зеркальное забрало, по плечу снова разлилась боль, и Арисамон, стиснув зубы, ударил еще раз. Стражник мешком осел поверх второго, не давая тому разогнуться.

Арисамон опрометью бросился прочь по коридору.

Кабинет находился на одном из верхних этажей башни, и тревога еще не успела толком подняться. Но, похоже, здесь была какая-то магическая система оповещения – пробегая по лестнице, Арис заметил сквозь высокое окно, как по одному из мостов к башне бежит еще пятеро стражников. А вскоре и на одной из лестниц показался вооруженный отряд из троих воинов и одного сомниари в черно-красном.

Арисамон сбежал вниз по лестнице, прыгая через несколько ступеней, прокатываясь по перилам, и, спустившись на несколько этажей, выскочил в коридор. Он бросился было к следующей лестнице, но остановился – внизу раздавались шаги и голоса. Арисамон огляделся, и, содрав со стены знамя, выскочил на балкон, опоясывающий башню. Взглянув вниз, Арис пожалел, что у него нет ножа – руками тяжелую ткань разорвать было почти невозможно. Пришлось пропустить знамя между перилами, надеясь, что его перекладина продержится хотя бы немного.

Голоса становились все ближе, и Арисамон, недолго думая, спрыгнул через перила. Металлическая рука слушалась не очень хорошо, в плече пульсировала боль, и Арисамон едва не сорвался. Спустившись, насколько позволяла длина полотна, он повис над мостом. Перекладина затрещала, грозя сломаться пополам, и Арисамон, подобравшись, спрыгнул вниз. Его собственный рост и длина полотна скрали часть расстояния, но приземление все равно вышло жестким. Арис хрипло выдохнул, перекатился, гася инерцию, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, и, прихрамывая, поспешил вперед.

Мост, ведущий к крепостной стене, показался ему бесконечным. С каждым шагом по левой ноге разливалась боль, сначала до колена, а затем и до самого бедра. Металлический протез ныл, а в те места, где располагались руны чувствительности, словно воткнули раскаленные спицы и теперь то вытаскивали, то так же медленно загоняли обратно, до самой кости.

Арисамон прижал протез к груди свободной рукой, бормоча под нос долийские ругательства. Его шатало, и один раз он споткнулся и едва не упал. Видимо, при приземлении он ушибся сильнее, чем ему показалось сначала. А может быть, древняя сила, поддерживающая его жизнь, постепенно рассеивалась.

Хромая, он выбрался на площадку, откуда мосты солнечными лучами расходились в стороны и выглянул через парапет. Гладкая отвесная стена уходила далеко вниз, где на сине-серых волнах плясали белые барашки. Арисамон повертел головой, без особой надежды высматривая где-нибудь магов или Зеврана с Фенрисом. Ему даже показалось, что он заметил вдалеке слева цветные пятна у самой воды, но в этот момент в уши толкнулся чужой, сухой и резкий голос:

_\- Tar-neth a’shen, Arhissamon. _

Арис обернулся. По мосту к площадке шагал Фен’Харел.

Эванурис был бледен и слегка пошатывался, из носа у него тонкой струйкой сочилась кровь, но он упрямо шел вперед, расправив плечи, и воздух вокруг него с каждым шагом все сильнее темнел и сгущался. Мерцающие голубым светом глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на инквизитора.

\- Ты не уйдешь отсюда, - проговорил Фен’Харел. Его губы шевелились, как обычно, но голос, казалось, шелестел, шипел, шептал, завывал со всех сторон. – Ты не уйдешь отсюда, долийский ублюдок. Никто из вас не уйдет. Никто из вас никому не расскажет о Ривасарэне.

Арисамон отступил назад, вжимаясь в парапет. Бежать было некуда.

\- Ты уже проиграл, Солас! – крикнул он. – Тебя ненавидят твои собственные элвен! Дай нам уйти, и я обещаю тебе – твой народ не пострадает!

\- Мой народ страдал достаточно, - ответил эванурис.

Арисамон неловко вскочил на парапет, едва не сорвавшись вниз. Удержав равновесие, он собрался было подняться на ноги, и в этот момент Солас повел рукой – и вода с грохотом поднялась огромной волной вдоль всего парапета, насколько хватало глаз.

И замерла, заледенела, застыла прозрачной стеной.

Арисамон отшатнулся и рухнул с парапета на площадку. Пострадавшую ногу словно в кипяток макнули, и Арис взвыл, сжавшись в комок.

\- Dareth shiral, shemlenallin, - проговорил Солас, поднимая руку. С пальцев потекло голубоватое сияние. – Поцелуй за меня Митал.

Сгусток голубого пламени сорвался с его руки и с гулом устремился вперед, разрастаясь и сияя все ярче.

Арисамон успел закрыться рукой, и его накрыло белым светом.

Боль исчезла.

А вместе с ней исчезли цвета и звуки.

Время словно остановилось. Арисамон открыл глаза, но вокруг было слишком светло, слишком бело, слишком ярко и слишком пусто.

А затем он услышал вой.

Это был не крик – такой голос не мог принадлежать ни человеку, ни эльфу, ни любому другому живому существу. Это был отчаянный вой древнего, могучего чудовища, преисполненный боли, злобы и отчаяния.

В лицо ударил свежий соленый ветер, и свет вокруг заструился, заклубился, потек, и Арисамон закрыл глаза рукой, защищаясь от ослепительного сияния.

А затем он увидел ее – хрупкую, изящную женскую фигуру, сотканную из белоснежного света. Арисамон не мог рассмотреть ее лица, но откуда-то знал, что женщина улыбается.

Он неожиданно сообразил, что лежит на жестких камнях, а сияние, только что окутывавшее его серебристыми куполом, постепенно рассеивается. Женщина взмахнула рукой, проплыла вперед, и ее тонкие ноги коснулись земли.

\- Sennath, - проговорила она. Ее голос эхом откликнулся со всех сторон, похожий на ласковый морской прибой.

\- … Vhenan?.. – едва слышно выдохнул Фен’Харел. – Vhenan, haer’atesh?..

Сияющая фигура повела рукой – и между ней и эванурисом встала серебристая мерцающая стена.

\- Haer’atesh?! – раздался крик Соласа. – Vhenan, haer’atesh ma ner-saelaseth?!

Еще один взмах рукой – и стеклянная стена с грохотом раскололась и серебристым дождем осыпалась. Внизу снова зашелестели волны, и в виски Арисамону, как чьи-то горячие пальцы, толкнулось беззвучное слово.

_Уходи._

Серебристая стена засияла ярче, голубые вспышки освещали площадку одна за другой, но Арисамон не стал дожидаться развязки. Он тяжело вскарабкался на парапет, глубоко вдохнул и прыгнул вниз.

\- Haer’atesh?! – звенел у него в ушах отчаянный крик.

***

Дориан едва успел закрыть лицо руками и зашипел – острые льдинки больно застучали по рукавам, кое-где воткнувшись до крови. Где-то рядом выругался Хоук, судорожно зажимая ладонями лицо. Эльфам пришлось полегче – металлические доспехи защищали лучше ткани, и ледышки лишь с мелодичным звоном стучали по броне, не нанося ощутимого вреда.

Ледяной дождь прошел быстро, оставив после себя привкус соли и крови на губах и блестящие капли на одежде и доспехах.

\- Что это было? – хрипло спросил Хоук, поднимая голову. По щеке у него струилась кровь – льдинки оставили на его скуле несколько мелких, но глубоких царапин.

Ответить ему никто не успел – наверху разлилось сияние, словно само солнце спустилось на стены Ривасарэна. Дориан поднял глаза, прикрывая их рукой, тщетно пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь сквозь ослепительный белый свет.

А затем стены содрогнулись, и над городом прокатился отчаянный, болезненный вой.

\- Кажется, наш волк основательно разозлился, - проговорил Зевран. - Нам надо уходить отсюда, драгоценные.

\- Арисамону нужна помощь, - ответил Дориан, - скорее, нам нужно подняться на стену!

\- Плохая мысль, Павус, - откликнулся Хоук, - нам придется возвращаться в город, а это дополнительный риск.

Вой стих, и мерное белое сияние окрасилось ярко-голубым. А затем и вовсе поблекло, выровнялось, и только белесое зарево по-прежнему подсвечивало небеса. Вода вокруг города заволновалась, облизнула белым пенным языком ноги отряда, ежившегося у самой стены.

\- Смотрите! – неожиданно крикнул Хоук, указывая куда-то вверх. – Вон там!

Дориан всмотрелся в маленькую фигурку, показавшуюся вдалеке на стене, и похолодел от ужаса, узнав в ней Арисамона.

\- Арис, Создатель милосердный! – воскликнул маг, подскакивая на ноги, едва не сверзившись со скользких камней. – Он же сейчас…!

И в этот момент инквизитор прыгнул.

Дориан до крови закусил губу. Арисамон был слишком далеко, и падал слишком быстро, и никакое заклинание левитации не успело бы подхватить его…

Недолго думая, Дориан бросился в воду.

Кажется, ему что-то кричали в спину, может быть, даже что-то обидное, но маг ничего не слышал. В ушах у него бешено стучала кровь, одежда вымокла и потяжелела, один сапог свалился с ноги, но Дориан не обращал внимания ни на что, и греб как можно скорее. Его подбрасывало на волнах, то подгоняя вперед, то оттягивая назад, но он не прекращал грести.

Арисамон рухнул в воду, взметнув столб брызг, и несколько мучительных мгновений Дориан ждал, пока он покажется над поверхностью. Но эльфа нигде не было видно.

Наскоро прошептав заклинания для дыхания под водой, Дориан нырнул и поплыл вперед. Вокруг было сумрачно, вода помутнела от песка и водорослей, и маг не сразу понял, что нечто огромное, темнеющее впереди – валуны у основания стены. Значит, он добрался до того места, где Арис ушел под воду.

Но где же он?

Дориан повертел головой, осматриваясь. Легкие постепенно начинало давить – никакая магия не могла научить тело обходиться без воздуха, и любое заклинание лишь увеличивало предельный объем вдоха. Времени оставалось мало.

Не увидев нигде Арисамона, Дориан устремился вниз. Он успел сделать всего несколько гребков и, наконец, увидел светлое пятно взлохмаченных волос, похожих на водоросли, бледное лицо и черное облако рубашки. Арисамон безвольной куклой медленно опускался вниз, все глубже погружаясь в сумрак.

Дориан отчаянно погреб следом. Запах воздуха подходил к концу, и нужно было всплыть, отдышаться, обновить заклинание, но если оставить Ариса сейчас, он утонет…

Помедлив, Дориан поплыл следом. Он отчаянно молотил ногами, загребал руками, но Арисамона уносило все дальше и дальше, вода вокруг потемнела, начала забиваться в нос и в уши.

Легкие горели огнем. Набранный воздух уже давно закончился, и только заклинание дарило Дориану еще пару спасительных секунд.

Подводные течения становились все сильнее, кружили в могучем водовороте, сбивали с пути, норовили перевернуть, как щепку, бросали в глаза песок. Дориан упрямо продолжал грести, хотя внутри все холодело от ужаса. Он не был уверен, что ему хватит сил и воздуха на обратный путь. Разум кричал на все голоса – остановись, вернись, всплывай, ты погибнешь!

Но Дориан не мог бросить Арисамона на растерзание черной ледяной воде.

Нет.

Они не для этого проделали такой долгий путь.

Они не для этого обвели вокруг пальца бога обмана.

Они не для этого столько всего прошли вместе за неполные пять лет, чтобы потерять друг друга теперь, когда до вожделенной свободы осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Дориан почувствовал, что задыхается. Он не знал, отчего перед глазами становилось все темнее – то ли от того, что сюда не доставал свет солнца, то ли от того, что он доживал свои последние минуты.

Арисамон оказался совсем рядом, его безвольные руки были вытянуты, и Дориан в последний раз отчаянно рванулся вперед, протягивая руку, пытаясь дотянуться до побелевших пальцев.

Ну же, аматус! Ну же!

Пальцы Дориана мазнули по пальцам Арисамона, и рука инквизитора выскользнула. Дориан беззвучно закричал, задыхаясь, отчаянно потянулся следом, но тело Ариса промелькнуло и скрылось во тьме.

А затем тьма поглотила и все остальное.


	13. Chapter 13

XI

_Все ручьи сливаются в реку, а река ведет к морю._

_Все тропинки сливаются в дорогу, а дорога ведет к встрече._

Долийское присловье

Весь мир залила ледяная тьма. Наверное, так выглядела Viran’as’dinas, Река Мертвецов, уносящая души элвен в небытие.

Ее черные волны подхватили Арисамона, потекли ему в рот, в ноздри, выморозили изнутри и понесли прочь, вдаль от суетного мира. А затем кто-то словно вытянул из него черную воду, вырвал из глотки ледяной ком, оставил вместо него жар и горечь.

Ледяные волны успокоились, затихли, потеплели и теперь покачивали его, как кораблик-аравель из листьев и веток, как те, что долийские дети пускают по лесным ручьям ради забавы.

Следом за холодом пришло тепло, следом за болью пришла усталость, и захотелось свернуться и уснуть в этом черном и теплом безмолвии…

\- Я тебе что говорила, тупица?! Что ты мне обещал, когда я уезжала?!

\- Лапушка, в твой перечень не входили форс-мажорные обстоятельства…

\- Закрой рот, усатая морда! Сейчас я буду говорить, понятно?!

Арисамон вздрогнул. Голоса раздавались слишком близко, слишком резко, и черная вода недовольно всколыхнулась.

\- Я тебе твои тьмой поиметые усы бантиком на заднице завяжу! – не унимался кто-то. – На минуту оставить нельзя!

\- Послушай…

\- Нет, это ты меня послушай!

\- Да будет вам, в самом деле, - пробасили где-то так близко и так гулко, что звук отдался у Арисамона под ребрами. – Вы его разбудите сейчас!

\- Ой, а он не проснулся еще? – первый голос резко сбавил громкость, зашуршал под чьими-то ногами песок, и кто-то бесцеремонно потряс Арисамона за плечо. Тот вздрогнул, пошевелился и открыл глаза.

И ледяная вода оказалась не черной, а серой. И пахла почему-то п_о_том, вином и жженой древесиной.

\- Тише, тише, - раздался гулкий бас, - осторожнее!

\- Если он не очнется, я тебя сейчас…!

Арисамон дернулся, отстранился, заморгал и неожиданно обнаружил, что серое пятно перед глазами – никакая не вода, а вовсе даже и могучее, лоснящееся плечо огромного кунари, сидящего на просоленном бревне. А сам инквизитор, как оказалось, уютно устроился у него на коленях, привалившись боком и пристроив голову на плечо.

\- С возвращением в мир живых, босс! – радостно возвестил Бык и посмотрел куда-то влево. – Лютик, босс очухался! Перестань убивать Дориана!

Арис обернулся и обнаружил, что вокруг них – песок, в десяти шагах впереди – море, а совсем рядом с ними стоит Сэра, недвусмысленно держа Дориана за порванный ворот рубахи.

\- Сэра, - хрипло позвал Арисамон и согнулся, заходясь влажным кашлем. Может быть, ледяная черная вода вокруг и оказалась плодом его воображения, но горькая морская вода в легких была самой настоящей. Бык придержал его, дожидаясь, пока инквизитор прокашляется, и ласково похлопал по спине.

\- Арисамончик! Живой! – завопила Сэра, и, выпустив Дориана, метнулась к бревну. Арисамон едва успел встать, как Сэра налетела на него, сгребла в объятия и сдавила так, что где-то на дне легких недовольно булькнули остатки воды. Арис улыбнулся и открыл было рот, но сказать ничего не успел – Сэра почти сразу же отстранилась и залепила ему звонкую оплеуху.

\- Ты, задница ушастая! Мы о чем с тобой договорились?! Пойдешь этому Фенхренелу морду бить – меня позовешь! Ме-ня по-зо-вешь, слышишь, тупица?! А не сам в одиночку геройствовать лезешь!

\- Я был не один, - ответил Арисамон, смущенно потирая щеку и оглядываясь на Дориана, отжимавшего волосы от морской воды.

\- А, то есть, вас таких идиотов еще и несколько набралось?! – Сэра уперла руки в бока и возмущенно засопела. Она метнула на Дориана уничтожающий взгляд и снова повернулась к инквизитору. Тот на всякий случай отступил на шаг, поближе к ухмылявшемуся кунари.

\- Бык, как вы здесь оказались? – спросил Арисамон, поворачиваясь.

\- Тебя спасать ехали! – выпалила Сэра.

\- Вроде того, - подтвердил Железный Бык, - вообще-то мы просто поехали за тобой следом… Я-то сам про это все по дороге узнал, потому что в Скайхолд приехал позже. Сэра уже успела от Жозефины всякого наслушаться, подняла всю крепость на уши и сказала, что нужно ехать за тобой. Мы как до эрлинга добрались, так узнали, что вы в шторм на лодке вышли и пропали. Лодку-то потом у самого берега рыбаки выловили, а вас нигде не было. Мы с моими ребятами два дня берег объезжали, расспрашивали… - кунари почесал небритую щеку. – А потом Сэра вас со скалы заметила, у самого берега…

\- И… все? – Арисамон растерянно обернулся. – А… сияние? Шторм? Зеленые вспышки? Ничего не было? И… мы были одни?

\- Опа, - округлил кунари единственный глаз и переглянулся с лучницей. – Кажись, мелкая, мы с тобой целую кучу всего пропустили!

\- Не было никаких вспышек, - Сэра шмыгнула носом, - и сияния никакого не было! Никаких твоих магических штучек и эванурисов-фиганурисов! Только вы вдвоем у самого берега на воде покачивались, мы уж думали – все, холодненькие уже…

\- Она меня в воду отправила, - сообщил Бык с усмешкой, - говорит, мол, вытащи, а то я боюсь.

\- Да ничего я не… ! - возмутилась Сэра. – А вдруг это были не вы, а демоны какие-нибудь? Я тебя с берега прикрывала, стрелу бы, если что, запустила….

\- Ну да, ну да, - кивнул кунари с невинным видом. – А глаза у тебя от ветра слезились, целиться мешали.

\- Да ничего мне не мешало! – завопила Сэра, чуть не подпрыгнув. – Сейчас получишь стрелу в задницу, увидишь, что мне там мешает!

Арис кашлянул, стараясь скрыть смех, и, шагнув вперед, сгреб лучницу в объятия, едва не приподнимая над землей.

\- Я в порядке, Сэра, - проговорил он в белобрысую макушку, - спасибо, что волновалась за меня.

\- Да я не из-за этого волновалась, - буркнула Сэра ему в плечо, сжимая в объятиях, - если бы ты погиб, как бы я тебе надрала задницу за то, что удрал без предупреждения? И вообще, иди тевинтерца своего выжимай, - фыркнула она, отстраняя его, и раздраженно потерла заалевшие щеки. Арисамон не удержался от понимающего смешка, и Сэра, поморщившись, пихнула его в плечо.

\- Ну что ты смеешься? – возмущенно спросила она и подергала его за рукав. – Фу-ты ну-ты, что это вообще на тебе такое? Сплошные шелка! Вырядился, как аристократ какой-то! Или ты у нас теперь киркволльский граф и обращаться к тебе надо соответственно? «Великий-герцог-лорд-граф-инквизитор Лавеллан»?

\- Без официоза обойдемся, - ответил Арис и опустился на песок рядом с Дорианом. Маг потер ладони друг об друга и поднял, раскрывая пальцы. Сверкнуло – и от его одежды поднялось облачко пара.

\- Вот так-то лучше, - буркнул Дориан и провел сияющими ладонями по волосам. Мокрые пряди от этого жеста не просохли, но легли ровнее. По крайней мере, тевинтерский магистр перестал напоминать упавшего в корыто индюка, промокшего и несчастного.

\- Ты в порядке? – Арисамон коснулся его плеча, и Дориан, повернувшись, криво усмехнулся.

\- Не могу сказать, что в порядке, но могло быть и хуже.

Арисамон кивнул и обернулся к Быку.

\- Как скоро вернется твой отряд? Нам нужно прочесать берега. Может быть, Хоука и Фенриса…

\- Пять минут, как из моря за пятку вытащили, а он уже командует! – всплеснула руками Сэра. – Арисамонище, сиди и отдыхай! Без тебя управимся!

\- Западное побережье мы уже прочесали, - откликнулся Бык, - в два отряда. Быки с одного конца, мы с другого. Посередине и встретились. Не было там никого. Если ребята и здесь с пустыми руками вернутся – то извиняй, босс, - развел он ручищами.

Арисамон подскочил с земли и тут же с шипением схватился за голову – от резкого движения в глазах потемнело, а в висках разлилась ледяная колючая боль.

\- Все в порядке, - отмахнулся он, когда Сэра тронула его за локоть. – Идемте, не будем терять времени.

Бык, поднявшись с бревна, подал руку Дориану, рывком поставил мага на ноги и похлопал по плечу.

\- Так что случилось-то? – спросил он, не торопясь убирать руку.

\- Долгая история, - покачал головой Дориан, - по дороге расскажу. Хотя, прямо сказать, я и не уверен, что…

\- Вон, смотри! – внезапно крикнула Сэра. – Идут! – она заскакала, отчаянно маша кому-то руками, словно пытаясь взлететь.

Арисамон присмотрелся, закрываясь рукой от солнца – нормального, яркого солнца, а не рассеянного магического света, - и разглядел приближающийся отряд. Боевые Быки возвращались из своего патруля. Среди неярких походных одежд сверкало золотое пятно.

Арисамон побежал вперед, навстречу отряду. Сэра проводила его взглядом и, вздохнув, покачала головой.

\- Вот везет же боссу, как утопленнику! – заявил Бык и сам заржал над собственной шуткой. Дориан хмыкнул, глядя, как Арисамон, поскальзываясь на мокром песке, бежит вдоль линии прибоя навстречу Боевым Быкам. Его узнали, раздались приветственные крики, а навстречу ему поспешили двое – высокий чернявый мужчина, широко улыбающийся, и худощавый эльф в золотых сверкающих доспехах. Арисамон бросился им навстречу, обнял за плечи, что-то быстро и радостно заговорил, но издалека слов было не разобрать.

\- Это что там, Гаррет Хоук? – спросила Сэра, всматриваясь вдаль из-под ладоней. – Это который Защитник Киркволла?

\- Он самый, - кивнул Дориан. – Говорю же – это действительно долгая история. И без бутылки вина и горячего обеда я ничего рассказывать не буду!

Сэра фыркнула, Бык гулко хохотнул и помахал своему отряду рукой.


	14. Chapter 14

ЭПИЛОГ

Киркволл, Вольная Марка. 9:47 Века Дракона.

Они вернулись незадолго до Уртналиса, Проводов Зимы. Прибрежный город Киркволл не укутывало снегом, как другие города, стоявшие дальше от моря. Вместо этого он покрывался слякотью, где пепел от плавилен мешался с ледяной водой. Под ногами даже в богатых кварталах чавкала грязь, небо затянуло серыми облаками, то и дело посыпавшими город мелкой ледяной крошкой, а ветер, налетавший с набережной, норовил забраться под куртки, выстуживал спину, кусал за пальцы.

Но город все равно готовился к празднику. Улицы заполнились металлическими клетями для костров, разгонявших по вечерам стылый холод, между домами протянулись гирлянды из фонариков и разноцветных лоскутов. С каждым днем становилось все более людно – из окрестных деревушек и рыбацких поселков в город съезжались люди, гномы и эльфы, желавшие повидать друзей и родственников. По вечерам улицы заполнял смех и разговоры и самая разная музыка, от свирелей и арф до простого ритма, отбиваемого на ведрах и ящиках.

А к ночи над заливом вспыхивали цветные огни фейерверков.

Никогда не засыпавший, Киркволл уже с самого утра шелестел и смеялся, пел и разговаривал, слышались крики торговцев, предлагавших сувениры и подарки на каждом углу – их палатки уже давно вышли за пределы рыночной площади, где перестало хватать места для всех желающих что-нибудь продать или купить.

Арисамон, стоявший на крыльце, подышал на ладони и принялся растирать их друг об друга. Клану Лавеллан доводилось зимовать в самых разных местах, но здесь, в Киркволле, холод был сырой и с непривычки пробирал до костей. Было раннее утро, сероватые тучи окрашивались в розовый и золотой, а над отсыревшими мостовыми еще клубились остатки тумана. Ветерок принес откуда-то издали гулкий звон колоколов. Еще немного – и город окончательно проснется, на улицах снова станет людно и шумно. В Нижнем городе жизнь во время Проводов не замолкала ни на секунду, но в Верхнем к ночи становилось тише – сюда не заглядывали назойливые лоточники и горластые приезжие рыбаки.

Прохаживаясь по крыльцу, Арисамон рассматривал крыши домов, позолоченные встающим солнцем, и думал о том, что Сэре бы, пожалуй, сейчас не понравилось бы здесь – крыши, статуи и навесы по зиме становились мокрыми и скользкими. А вот к лету вполне можно будет зазвать ее в гости. Киркволл был настоящим раздольем для Рыжих Дженни.

Они расстались на полпути к Киркволлу – Сэра отправилась в Орлей, раздавать указания местным Дженни и передать весточку Лелиане, Боевые Быки повезли в Скайхолд новости и пару писем – для Каллена и Жозефины, а Арисамон с остальным отрядом направился в Город Цепей.

В письме, адресованном послу Монтилье, Арисамон коротко описал случившееся, поделился соображениями насчет подготовки к отражению атаки Волчьих Детей на Тедас и в конце дописал еще несколько строк. Пожалуй, они могли расстроить Жозефину сильнее всего.

_«Когда – если – выберетесь отсюда, мой ясноглазый инквизитор, передайте послу Монтилье извинения от моего имени, - сказал тогда Зевран, пока переодевался в золотые доспехи. – Я ей, пожалуй, весьма обязан. Я поступил к ней на службу не из-за каких-то теплых чувств к дому Монтилье или к ней лично. Но так как она уже не первый год верой и правдой служит Инквизиции, она могла свести меня с вами – и ради этой возможности я готов был предложить ей свои услуги. С моей стороны будет невежливо исчезнуть, не попрощавшись»._

Арисамон пообещал, что передаст Жозефине его слова.

При мысли об улыбчивом антиванце на душе у Арисамона начинали скрести кошки.

_«Если кто-то из нас должен остаться, то это по всем статьям выходит мне, мой синеглазый драконоборец. Вам нужно подготовиться к сражению. Вам нужно подготовить Инквизицию, предупредить церковь и правительства. Вам нужно собрать долийские кланы и предупредить, что старые сказки – не такие уж и сказки»._

Арисамон устало потер лицо и снова спрятал руки в карманы. Сырой утренний холодок тут же расцеловал запылавшие щеки, подергал за пальцы. Предплечье едва ощутимо ныло – восстановленный протез занял положенное место совсем недавно, и плоть еще не до конца привыкла к чарам, рунам и соединениям.

Сколько у них времени? Месяц, два? Может быть, год? Солас, справедливо опасаясь вторжения в Ривасарэн, затаится, перекроет входы и выходы, и, скорее всего, если не перенесет свое логово в другое место, то, как минимум, постарается не привлекать лишнего внимания. Это даст им небольшую передышку, чтобы зализать раны и подготовиться к следующей схватке.

Сколько времени у Зеврана? Настой железнолиста погубит его через месяц или два. Организм антиванского убийцы наверняка натренирован в употреблении ядов и наркотиков, усиливающих скорость реакции, но даже при таком раскладе в распоряжении Зеврана не так уж и много дней. Успеет ли он совершить задуманное? Сумеет ли выбраться? Или его уже схватили и теперь допрашивают?

Как бы там ни было, не стоит заставлять Зеврана ждать. Ему не на кого надеяться.

_«В конце концов, вас ждут друзья. И они очень огорчатся, если вы бесславно сгниете в застенках Ривасарэна. А меня не ждет никто, кроме разве что обиженных мной Антиванских Воронов, которые ждут-не дождутся, когда в этом мире станет на одного надоедливого эльфа меньше. Мне нечего терять. А когда нечего терять – нечего и бояться»._

Если не останется ничего другого, он попытается убить Соласа. Ему наплевать на Тедас, наплевать на долийцев, но даже у него, прожженного наемника, есть нечто дорогое сердцу. И за это он будет драться до последнего.

_«Вам не стоит марать руки кровью древнего бога, мой драгоценный, иначе все эти милые элвен решат, что вы увидели в Фен’Хареле соперника в борьбе за власть. Оставьте убийства убийце. Мои руки уже настолько перепачканы в крови, что хуже им уже не будет. На худой конец, я сойду за безумного фанатика, действующего в одиночку. А вы останетесь героем, чистым и незапятнанным. Как Махариэль. Вы с ним немного похожи, кстати, я вам не говорил? У него даже был такой же узор на лице. По его словам, это валласлин бога Джуна, покровителя ремесел. Занятно, правда?»_

Щеки зазябли – то ли от колкого сырого воздуха, то ли от ненужных воспоминаний, - и Арисамон снова растер их пальцами. Сбоку раздался стук и скрежет – боковые воротца открылись, пропуская Дориана, державшего в поводу оседланного коня. Массивный гнедой ферелденец фыркал, встряхивая головой, выпуская из ноздрей пар, словно перед тем, как его вывели из стойла, ему снилось, что он – могучий дракон. Дориан примотал поводья к коновязи у ворот, похлопал коня по шее, и, кутаясь в отороченный мехом плащ, подошел к крыльцу. 

\- Готов? – спросил Арисамон, спускаясь.

\- К разлуке с тобой я никогда не готов, - вдохнул маг, - но увы, увы, дела не ждут. Нужно посмотреть, как обстановка дома, подготовить плацдарм для агентов Торговой гильдии, поделиться свежими новостями с остальными Люцернами… В конце концов, надо же проверить, как те пол-Тевинтера, которые я пообещал Варрику!

\- Да уж, - невесело хмыкнул Арисамон. Говорить совсем не тянуло. После возвращения в Киркволл они провели вместе добрых пять дней, и вся ночь перед отъездом принадлежала только им двоим, но Арисамону все равно казалось, что это жутко, чудовищно, непростительно мало. Он чувствовал себя так, словно губ коснулся бокал доброго вина, который тут же отобрали.

\- Я постараюсь приехать побыстрее, - негромко проговорил инквизитор, - в конце концов, ты ведь всегда можешь поговорить со мной через кристалл, и если что-то случится, просто по…

Дориан не дал ему договорить. Он легко сгреб Арисамона в объятия и накрыл его губы долгим, требовательным поцелуем. Арис с удовольствием запустил руки Дориану под плащ, вцепляясь пальцами в прочную ткань куртки.

\- Охолони, Вестник Андрасте, - проговорил с улыбкой Дориан, остраняясь, - а то спасение мира уже вошло у тебя в привычку. Не в самую хорошую привычку, я тебе скажу.

Арисамон виновато улыбнулся в ответ, не спеша выпускать его из объятий. Под плащом было тепло, и сырой морозный воздух смешивался с густым запахом выделанного меха и легким ароматом терпких, сладковатых духов.

Они бы простояли так целую вечность, но впереди по улице послышались шаги, голоса и топот копыт. Обернувшись, Арисамон увидел Фенриса и Хоука, направлявшихся к его крыльцу, и Дориана пришлось отпустить. В нагревшие под плащом руки тут же вцепился зубами холодный воздух.

Арисамон приветственно помахал Защитнику Киркволла и спрятал руки в карманы, чтобы не растерять накопленное тепло.

Фенрис был закутан в дорожный плащ, отороченный белым мехом, и белая шкура и седые волосы превращали его в сказочного героя с далекого севера. В сущности, так оно и было – Тевинтер лежал отсюда в многих лигах на север.

Гаррет, одетый куда проще, держал в поводу вороного коня. Тевинтерский чистокровный, конь был изящнее ферелденского собрата, но при каждом его движении под черной лоснящейся шкурой перекатывались рельефные мускулы.

\- Доброе утро! – широко улыбнулся Хоук. Фенрис ограничился приветственным кивком.

\- Доброе утро, - откликнулся Дориан. – Вижу, к путешествию все готово? Значит, ты не передумал, Фенрис?

\- Нет, - эльф тряхнул головой и убрал за ухо свесившуюся прядь. – Там я буду нужнее. К тому же… - он раздумчиво посмотрел на освещенные солнцем крыши, словно подбирая слова, - к тому же некоторым страхам нужно посмотреть в лицо. Я устал от кошмаров, Павус.

\- Такое решение – это уже половина пути, - Дориан одобрительно кивнул. – И я благодарен тебе за него. Твоя помощь не будет лишней. Ненавижу долгие прощания, - добавил он, помолчав, - так что давайте-ка отправляться в путь. А то если наш инквизитор будет так на меня смотреть, я останусь здесь навеки.

\- Не самое плохое решение, - произнес Арисамон будничным тоном, глядя в сторону. Дориан усмехнулся и покачал головой, и инквизитор, вздохнув, принялся отвязывать гнедого.

\- Я был рад увидеться с тобой, Защитник Киркволла, - проговорил Дориан, протягивая Хоуку руку. – Жаль, что обстоятельства не располагали к более приятному времяпрепровождению, но я надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча. Если все пройдет благополучно, я буду ждать вас с Арисамоном в Минратосе к Летнему празднику.

\- Всенепременно, - Хоук сжал его ладонь и привлек к себе, хлопнув по спине. – Берегите там друг друга, ладно?

Дориан с чувством кивнул и, когда Арис подвел поближе коня, забрался в седло.

\- Фенрис? – позвал инквизитор, и, когда тот подошел ближе, сграбастал его в объятия. Фенрис замер на мгновение, но затем расслабился и обнял его в ответ.

\- Я рад, что ты с нами, - проговорил Арисамон наконец, отстраняясь. – Удачи вам. Соскучишься – попроси у Дориана кристалл.

\- Спасибо, - Фенрис хмыкнул, - постараюсь не злоупотреблять его добротой.

Пока Хоук подсаживал его в седло, Арис незаметно коснулся колена Дориана, и маг с улыбкой опустил глаза.

\- Ну-ну, не дуй губы, сокровище мое, а то морщинки раньше времени появятся. Мы увидимся через четыре месяца. Это недолго.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Арисамон нехотя и посторонился. Дориан тронул поводья, и гнедой переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Vitae benefarial, amatus, - сказал Дориан, оборачиваясь.

\- Dareth shiral, ma vhenan, - откликнулся Арисамон, и маг тронул коня пятками, посылая его с места легкой рысью. Фенрис, махнув на прощание рукой, поехал следом, привычно держась позади.

Арисамон и Хоук смотрели им вслед, пока всадники не скрылись за дальним поворотом. Стук копыт по мостовой постепенно слился с шумом просыпающегося города. Загудели голоса, зазвучала музыка, послышались крики лоточников и перекличка стражников, завершавших утренний обход улиц.

Хоук раздумчиво почесал нос и обернулся к инквизитору.

\- Как думаешь, не поубивают они там друг друга?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - усмехнулся Арисамон. – На худой конец, у них достаточно общих врагов, чтобы дружить против них.

Гаррет хмыкнул.

\- В подвале моего имения томится отличный антиванский коньяк, - сообщил он. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы освободить его из заточения? Да и к Варрику не мешает заглянуть – вся эта история потянет на целую книгу.

\- Отличная мысль, - кивнул инквизитор в ответ и, запустив в карманы озябшие пальцы, поспешил следом за Защитником вверх по сырой и холодной улице.

Над головами у них гасли последние фонарики, а любопытное солнце выглядывало между домов.

_Киркволл,_

_13/3 9:47 Века Дракона._

_(подпись сразу под текстом, явно сделанная наспех: «Мессир, я восхищен вашим слогом и трудолюбием, но, ради Создателя, прекращайте использовать мои бумаги в качестве черновиков! Я сегодня не досчитался двух писем из Старкхевена и одного – от Торговой гильдии».)_

_(ниже, другим почерком: «Бранн, прекращай совать нос в мои рукописи».)_

_(еще ниже, карандашом: «Могли бы и про меня что-нибудь написать.». Зачеркнуто, другим почерком поверх: «Без проблем, следующую книгу напишу о том, как ты сражаешься с огромным драконом из бумаг, порожденным безумным магом, чокнувшимся от киркволльской бюрократии. У меня даже есть отличный прототип для такого персонажа».)_

_(В углу, чернила чуть смазаны: «С двумя».)_

_(Слово написано пересохшими чернилами, часть букв обведена поверх свежими: «Заметано».)_


End file.
